Changed Fates
by NamineNasha
Summary: A single event leads the world to a new path. The day Kushina and Minato were supposed to perished changed all because Minato was able to see his student behind the mask. Now the future is unwritten and changing, the first being Naruto grows up with parents and even gains a sibling. However even with Obito's capture danger is still out there. HinataxNaruto SasukeOc KushinaxMinato
1. One

**Hello everyone, I've always had this idea spinning in my head so I hope you like it. In it the characters might change a bit but for the most part they'll stay fairly close to their original counterparts but there will be changes because some events won't happen that will cause their change.**

**So without further ado I do now own Naruto (Yeah sorry I do not own Naruto...really need to stop doing these notes when I'm half asleep)**

* * *

><p>Minato couldn't believe his eyes.<p>

Gazing down, he found the familiar face of a student he thought he lost. Lying on the ground, bound in ropes and seals, Obito stared up at him with an eerie expression that didn't suit him. This jaded look in his pupil's eye was disturbing, "Obito, what happened to you. You're attacking your home," he cried stunned and horrified. His student was bringing harm to the very home he swore to protect.

Lying limp on the ground, Obito stared up into the empty vastness of the sky, the boy he once taught just sighed. "You wouldn't understand my reasoning's. You still believe in a world that is already dead, so I see no reason why I should waste my breath trying to explain. Do what you will Minato-sensei, kill me or lock me up. I don't care, because in the end no matter what you do I will reach my ultimate goal and get my happiness back," he said.

Frowning, Minato shook his head, "Obito, you've done something very stupid. Stay here while sensei goes and cleans up the mess you've made. After I'm done we can discuss exactly what has brought you to this," he said sternly. Strengthening the seal on his student, Minato leap away toward battle summoning Gamabunta as he soared through the air. He needed to end this fox's rampage and stop this chaos, Minato's heart ached.

His son had just been born and here he was having to battle the nine-tail and stop his student, then he had to figure out what happen to Obito. He had such darkness in his face now. Landing on the large toads head, he started on determined. None of that matter now though, right now he was the Hokage and he had a duty to his people, he would protect the village. He would stop this madness.

The fight was on.

* * *

><p><em>Many changes occurred that terrifying night.<em>

_In a fight Minato and Kushina were supposed to perished they lived, together they fought back against the nine tail and kept him at bay. The two of them became legends when they sealed the fox in the tiny infant they just had. Just like in the original world, Naruto became the vessel to the fox spirit. And while some events did follow the original path there were also changes._

_The Uchiha's were the ones to experience the biggest changes. The night Minato and Kushina died, they were looked on with suspicion. The village could think of no other capable of controlling the Nine-Tails so well, however, since Minato was able to capture the one who did that suspicion fell. While Obito was a Uchiha, he claimed to be apart from them and on his own. A quote Minato felt was false. He knew that Obito was speaking the truth when he said he wasn't working with his clan however._

_Even before his change, Obito had never been very close with his clan._

_However, pushing the suspicion off the Uchiha's caused a change among them, their angry quelled as Minato worked with them to help them feel more a part of the village. He had always respected his friend Fugaku and wanted nothing more to keep that friendship so their sons would become friends. This want helped stop the Uchiha tragedy, causing two brothers to grow up without darkness surrounding them and soiling one of them._

_There was also a change for Minato, Kushina, and Naruto. Naruto was able to grow up with parents who loved him and helped him when he was bullied by the village for the unknown inside of him. That wasn't the only change for his fate though. Almost two years after he was born his mother gave birth to a little sister, a little girl who was named Minako Namikaze._

_Yet while there were good changes in the village, there were also bad changes happening both inside and outside the village. The path to the future was no longer sure, but one thing was certain no matter what the future held in store for them, Konoha would stand strong together._

* * *

><p>Seven years had passed since that faithful night so long ago, Minato had done so much and experienced so much. He became a father to two kids. Naruto and Minako, his two precious babies who seemed to hate each other's guts. They loved each other deep inside, anyone could see that but they weren't friends like he had hoped they would become. Instead they fought, bit, and scratched each other like they were wild animals.<p>

Naruto became a wild child much like his mother. He was loud, bright, and energetic. Naruto never seemed able to stand still and was always zipping from one place to another. A smile was usually always plastered to his face and he was a kind, sensitive boy. He was also a bit naughty, but Minato didn't mind too much because he knew why he was. His young boy acted out because he wanted his father's attention and he wanted the village to look at him. At least in a different light than the usual, he knew his son could feel the stares.

Minato wished he could stop the villagers scorn, but that would be up to Naruto.

A task he was sure his son could handle.

Minako took after him though, she was a mild-manner child who was rather quiet and reserved. Not only that but she was a genius in her own right. She excelled in everything she took up and he couldn't be prouder. Kind and caring, Minako always did her best and stood up for Naruto when others were mean, she was always sure to tell others only she could be unkind to her big brother. As it was her birth right seeing how they're siblings. The only fault he found in his daughter was how she bottle everything up inside. He wished she would open up more, instead of keeping everything locked up. She was rather explosive like her mother at times because she did that.

Making his way up the stairs to their little home, Minato paused when loud voices echoed out of the house and he recognized them both, "Oh dear what's going on now," he sighed opening the door. Right in front of the door he found both his cute blond children face to face, both as red as their mothers hair as they stared each other down. Naruto's spiky blond hair seemed even spikier than usual and even his whisker markings showed his fury. And he was glaring down at his little sister who looked livid, her pigtails were crooked and her violet eyes were blazing.

Sighing, he shut the door catching the attention, "What in the world you two, what's with the looks on your faces. You're far too young to look that angry at each other," he said with a smile.

Scoffing, Minako turned her back on him and stomped away, flinching when a loud slam echoed through the house he frowned. That was unusual, she never ran off and she always greeted him when he got home. "What's wrong with her?" he asked Naruto. He was actually a little hurt at his daughter's cold shoulder, she was always warm to him. Kushina had seen it, but never him. At least till today.

Crossing his arm, Naruto looked away, "She's trying to boss me around again! She yelled at me in front of my friend's dad and she won't say she's sorry. Mom told her too but she won't!" he yelled furious. Smiling, Minato chuckled which only seemed to further Naruto's fury, "It's not funny! She's not my mom, but she tries to act like it. She actually went to get my homework from Iruka-sensei!" he yelled at him, there was practically steam emitting from his ears.

Sighing, Minato nodded before giving Naruto a stern stare, "First of all, she shouldn't have gotten anything from him because you should have gotten it. So you're getting in trouble for that Naruto. However, you're correct, she's your sister so she shouldn't be checking up on you unless we ask her. I'll talk to her about it but you need to remember she's just doing it because she cares," said Minato.

Sighing himself, Naruto tucked his arms behind his head before walking off, "Fine, but tell her to stop lecturing me in front of my friends! I'm never going to hear the end of it from Kiba or that teme!" he snapped stomping off to the dining room. Following after him, Minato made his way to the kitchen were Kushina was no doubt cooking and ignoring the children's latest battle. Unlike him, she knew better and chose battle she knew she could fix, he was still hopeful though and would probably stay that way till they finally worked out their differences.

Making his way in, Minato patted Naruto's head as he made his way into the kitchen. Naruto was trying to show he was diligently working, but Minato could see the comic sticking out from underneath his seat cushion. Minako must have seen that and that's what started the argument. She always seemed to be trying to parent her brother. Ducking into the kitchen, he smiled at the red-head beauty stirring the soup, "I'm home," he said happily.

Looking back, she smiled, "I figured when they finally stopped yelling, so did Naruto tell you what happen?" she asked.

Sighing, Minato slumped down in his seat, "She's parenting him again. I can't tell if that should make me worried or look forward to the future," he said.

Smiling, Kushina turned, "It's just a phase all girls go through, at some point they want to be mommies and they like to parent. It usually happens with baby dolls but siblings, cousins, and neighbors work just as well too. I did it, she's doing it, and someday if she has one her daughter will do it," she said sweet and simply.

Gazing at Kushina, Minato gave a mischievous little smile, "I can't imagine you being mothering as a child, you were always so quick to punch," he said laughing.

Giving him a grin, she laughed, "My mother use to say I was going to be an abusive mother," she said laughing. "She was half right, I admit I do smack them pretty hard when they misbehave, but nothing that will really hurt them. I just want them to know no, means no," she said.

Nodding, he smiled, "Don't worry you're a good mother, now, if you'll excuse me I have to be a good papa because our little girl just gave her papa the cold shoulder," he said ending tearfully.

Looking back surprised, Kushina couldn't hide the surprise she felt, "She actually gave her daddy the cold shoulder. She never gives you the cold shoulder, I wonder what in the world made her so mad that she would turn her back on her dear papa," said Kushina shocked.

Sighing, he shrugged, "I'll just have to find out," he said.

Walking out of the kitchen, he ignore Naruto scrambling to hide his comic, although took the second to nick it so he would study and made his way down the hall to Minako's room. After she had been born they added an extra room to the house that served as his and Kushina's room. Naruto stayed in his room even after they told him he would have the bigger room by taking their room.

So Minako ended up taking their old room.

Walking down the hall he paused at Naruto's room and looked in only to blanch in response, it was an absolute mess. Toys were scattered everywhere along with a dummy that suspiciously looked like Kakashi. His kunai set was left on his desk halfway polished, plastered all over the orange walls were posters of girls and Minato didn't have to guess where he got them. He had no doubt Jiraiya was the one responsible for Naruto's posters. Shaking his head, Minato pulled painted black door shut, it was a miracle he could consider the carpet was completely covered you couldn't even see the carpet was black underneath all of Naruto's toys, clothes, and god knows what else.

"Naruto, after dinner you're cleaning your room," he shouted.

Hearing a loud groan, he continued on, pausing outside his daughter's room, he gazed at the white door and faltered on knocking . He wasn't all that sure what to do because it was rare for her to be so angry she wouldn't speak to him. Reaching out he touched a blue butterfly that had been painted onto the door. It was covered in pink, purple, and blue butterflies, Minako was practically in love with butterflies.

Sighing, he knocked on the door and pushed it open. At once he was given sight of a clean and tidy room, everything was in its proper place. No book on her bookshelves was out-of-place. All her trinkets were in their proper places and all her clothes were put up in the dresser or wardrobe. Every doll, toy, and everything else was locked up in her chest as well. Her walls were painted purple and had black butterflies painted on, on her walls were portraits of Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, and Tobirama Senju. He was always a little anxious about her fascination with Madara, but Minako was quite the history buff and was at a phase where she was in love with the Konoha founders. Ripping his eye from Madara he gazed at her white carpet and found one lone book covered the clear floor.

Frowning, he walked in further and went over to the bed which Minako was currently lying face down in, "Minako?" he questioned softly. Getting nothing from her, he sat down on the bed next to her and waited a few minutes to see if she would recognize him only to find her ignore him. Frowning, he looked around before spying her hair brush, she always loved it when he brushed her hair.

Plucking her up before she could say a word, he sat down with her between his legs and began to pull out her hair ribbons. Once undone he began to brush her hair, "So you going to tell me what's wrong with you today?" he asked her. Getting a head shake from her, he sighed, "Alright, daddy won't make you talk but I hope you'll listen. I know you mean well with Naruto but he's your big brother and you can't boss him around or act like his mother. Momma is his mother, you're just his baby sister. We appreciate you trying to take care of him though. I'm very happy to hear my daughter cares about her big brother so much," he said happily.

Hearing a sniff come from her, he continued, "Naruto understands you mean well too okay, but it embarrass him when you scold him. He doesn't even like it when momma scolds him. He especially hates it when daddy scolds him," he said. Hearing another sniff, he put down the bush and pulled Minako back into a hug, "You're not upset about that are you," he said knowingly.

Feeling her turn he let go and gazed into the tearful gaze of his daughter, "What happened?" he asked her softly.

He should have known she wasn't upset about the Naruto thing, she always let it roll off her when he got angry at her for things like that. "No one will be my friend," she muttered so quietly he had to strain his ears. Looking up at him with tears in her eyes, "No one wants to be my friend because Naruto picks on me and anyone who's with me. I want friends my age," she muttered tearful.

Smiling, Minato nodded, "I know it's hard right now, but don't worry you'll get friends. I mean who wouldn't want to be friends with you! You're the sweetest little girl I know, you're smart, interesting, and so kind that you're filled with rainbows, puppy dog kisses, and kitty sneezes. Not only that you super cute, when you put your hair up in pigtails I just want to pull you close and never let you go!" he said enthusiastically, pulling her into a hug.

Seeing her cock a small smile, Minato beamed, "I know it feels like it'll never happen right now but it will, you'll find someone who's willing to put up with Naruto to be your friend," he said.

Smiling a little bigger, Minako nodded, "I guess so, but I don't think my other friend is going to be so happy. He says I'm annoying because I have no friends my age," she muttered amused.

Giving her a look, Minato raised an eyebrow, "Other friend?" he questioned.

Looking at him with a bright look in her eyes, Minako opened her mouth before slapping her hands over her mouth, "Oops I almost told you, I'm sorry daddy. I can't tell you about him, but he's really nice kay!" she said with a wide smile.

Frowning, he nodded, "Okay, um, do you need any help with your homework. Or would you like daddy to play with you before dinner," he asked her looking around.

Shaking her head, she smiled, "No daddy, Naruto needs your help though. After he was a jerk to me I told him I'm not helping him with his homework. He should be sweating any moment now, that doofus needs all the help he can get. I'll just read," she said picking up her book.

Scolding her for her name calling, Minato nodded before leaving the room. He spotting Naruto pulling at his hair as he stared down at his problems sweating bullets just like his sister predicted, "I'll help you in a minute Naruto, okay. I just need to talk to momma," he said going back into the kitchen.

Stepping in, he glanced back at Naruto before pulling Kushina into the more secluded part of the kitchen, "Kushina, have you, um, noticed Minako talking and playing with anyone?" he asked tersely.

Gazing at him, Kushina frowned, "No, why?" she asked.

Leaning back against the counter, Minato sighed, "Well, she just told me why she was upset, it's because the other kids haven't made friends with her. I told her not to worry and all that, she said she was worried about her annoying her other friend. I asked her about them and she told me she wasn't allowed to say anything about them to me," he said voicing his concern.

Looking at him, Kushina laughed, "Oh that, don't worry Minato. Minako just has some imaginary friends is all. Some kids have them longer than others and given her situation its only natural, I can hear her chatting away in her room to her friend," she said happily.

Frowning, Minato nodded, "Just seems weird for her friend to tell her she can't tell others about them, I mean doesn't that feel off too you?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Kushina walked over to the stew, "She's probably just embarrassed so that's what she says. Don't worry so much Minato, just relax, you've had a long day. Now go in there and sit down and don't let another thing worry you. Konoha can't have a stressed out Hokage, but if you're still feeling tense after dinner and the kids are asleep, maybe mommy can help daddy relieve some of that pent up stress," she purred seductively.

Grinning, Minato pulled Kushina close and into a kiss, that kiss however was interrupted when a loud gross rang through the house followed by fake barfing. Looking over, Minato smiled, "Naruto go do your homework," he said.

* * *

><p>Listening from her room, Minako rolled her eyes at the sound of Naruto's barfing and shut the door, "He is so immature," she said. He really should learn to be more mature, he represented daddy whenever he stepped outside and all he did was act up. He made their dad look bad, not to mention made mom look evil when she got onto him.<p>

"**He really is immature," **said a gravelly male voice.

"_He's young, all young people are immature. Except for Minako of course," _said a second, this once much lighter than the first.

Looking back with a bright smile, Minako watched as the familiar form of her friend rose out of the floor, at first glance he was rather frightening. In fact when she first saw him she about had a heart attack, because he truly was frightening when you met him at first.

Her friend was a tall man who was half and half, he had a black half and a white half that was split down the middle and surrounding him was a large venous fly trap. He wore simple ninja garb in a grey-blue with a large black cloak over it with a high collar with red clouds.

"**Teh, Minako's a crybaby, that's worse than being immature," **said the black half.

"_She's cute when she cries," _argued the white half.

Giggling, Minako smiled, "No fighting Kuro, Shiro," she said giving them a taste of their new names.

Gazing at her together, they looked at her blankly, **"We already told you, we're Zetsu," **he told her.

Smiling, she nodded, "I know, but that's when you're together. I thought I should give you names when you separate. So Kuro, Shiro," she said pointed from the black half to the white half. Waiting for their response, she rocked on her heels for minutes before stopping. "Do you not like it?" she asked.

Cocking his head, Shiro spoke, _"It's a little unoriginal don't you think?" _he asked.

Scoffing, the black one growled, **"Try a little stupid. Just call us Zetsu Minako, no need to complicate this. We're Zetsu," **Black grumbled.

Frowning, she nodded, "Alright, I'm sorry," she said sighing.

Reaching out to pat her head, White Zetsu gave a ghost of a smile, _"We have news for you," _he said.

Nodding, Black Zetsu gave her a look, **"Without even asking, I know you didn't make any friends so we went and found one for you. Only he's like us, he has to be a secret friend and unlike us you can only go see him when no one is watching you," **he said.

Walking over to her bed, Minako climbed up on it with a frown, "Why do you have to be secret? Why does my new friend have to be secret?" she asked annoyed. What was wrong with her having friends that weren't secret? Was she really that unlikable that people couldn't be honest?

Bending down, a wide grin formed on the Zetsu lips as they spoke, it was a little eerie to see them smile this way but she didn't pull away. _**"You only have secret friends because you're a special girl Minako. You're not like other children, your smart, you know how to keep a secret and you know what it means to live in the shadows," **_they whispered together.

Frowning, she slumped down, "Live in the shadows," she muttered upset.

Nodding, White Zetsu gave her a sympathetic look, _"No matter what you do Naruto always puts you in the shadows with his trouble making. You never get the credit you deserve. After all remember last time, you learn your father's jutsu and was almost able to use it. However, instead of giving you the praise you deserved your parents had to get onto Naruto because of one of his stupid pranks," _he said patting her head comfortingly.

Hissing, Black Zetsu gave her a hard look, **"It was the same when you got a hundred percent on all your test for the entire first semester at the academy. However, instead of going to see your teacher and give you a treat like they should have. Your parents had to go to a parent-teacher meeting because your brat of a brother was acting up and causing a ruckus. Not to mention on top of all that he was failing his classes," **he growled.

Jumping off the bed, Minako shook her head, "Stop it, Momma and Daddy always make up for that stuff when it happens! They love me just as much as Naruto, besides Naruto has enough trouble, everyone in the village hates him for no reason. He acts out because of that, it's not fair, but it's not fair that they do what they do to him," she said.

Bending down, White gazed at him with a blank look, _"If you meet our friend, he can tell you why the village hates Naruto," _he said.

Looking at him shocked, Minako felt her heart pound in her chest, this new friend could tell her why the village hated Naruto and treated him like a plague. Staring at the ground, she trembled, could she really go and find that out. It was something private about Naruto, what if it was really bad, wouldn't she have to tell him what it was or what if it changed her outlook on him.

"**Sneak out tonight, meet us in the forest. The area closest to your house," **ordered Black Zetsu melting into the ground.

The moment they were gone Minako's door opened up, walking in Naruto scowled at her, "Oi, mistake momma says dinner re-, what's wrong with you. You look like Ichiraku Ramen burnt down," he said concerned, before an alarmed expression hit him, "It didn't, did it!" he cried.

Blinking at him, she shook her head and sighed, "I thought I saw a spider, um, let's go," she said.

Frowning at her, Naruto tucked his arms behind his head as she walked past him, "You sure that's all, you look like you just got a B on a test," he said confused.

Smiling at him, she paused on the way out and went back to a frown, "Naruto, if you could find out a secret about me that I didn't know about myself would you go and find it out?" she asked puzzled.

Looking at her, Naruto blinked twice, "Huh?" he asked.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Okay, say Kiba knew something about me, only I didn't know it. Would you want him to tell the secret to you? Then if it was weird or alarming, would you tell me it," she asked.

Frowning, he shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I could find out but if it would make you cry knowing it I wouldn't tell you," he said.

Nodding, she continued, "What if it made you look at me differently?" she asked.

Scowling, Naruto sighed, "What's with all the questions, it doesn't matter what Kiba, mom, dad, or even pervy-sage say about you. Your still going to be my annoying mistake of a sister, no secret will ever change that," he said.

Smiling, Minako nodded and lunged into a hug startling Naruto, "Thank you and I'm sorry about today," she said before skipping off past him. Even if he was a butt to her, she could always count on him when she needed him most. He was right too, no matter the secret nothing would break them up because they were family and real family didn't get broken up by secrets.

Beside whatever this secret was, it didn't bother their parents and she knew they were in on it because they always stopped others from saying it. Heading for the table she could hear Naruto muttering about crazy sisters under his breath as they sat at the table for dinner.

* * *

><p>Lying still, Minako evened out her breathing and kept her eyes closed as her mom checked in on her for the last time before she finally went to bed. She only had to wait ten more minutes before she could leave without alerting her parents to what she was up to. Despite being two rather powerful ninja, they were seriously heavy sleepers and only woke up if Naruto and her made big noise.<p>

Hell, one time her and Naruto woke up super early because of snow and were able to sneak out and play in the snow for hours before their mom found them and gave the bashing of their lives. If it hadn't been for dad and the Anbu's intervention she was pretty sure her and Naruto would have concussions. She could still feel the headache from that day.

When at last the clock chimed, Minako leap to action, slipping on her ninja sandals she slipped through her door and down the hall in her quietest footsteps. Tip-toeing, she didn't book it till she was outside. Taking the stairs two at a time she ducked into hiding places as the night patrol did exactly as the name said. Ever since seven years ago, dad really beefed up the night patrol. It seemed he was looking for something, or at least trying to find something. What that was she didn't know.

It took a good ten minutes to get to the woods while avoiding the night patrol, breathing heavily when she finally reached the woods. Minako stumbled over to a tree and slumped down, "Man, that was-that was harder than-than I thought," she said falling onto all four. She really had to run at some points just to make it, she really needed to do this more often. If she did it enough maybe she could get faster, or at least get better at escape and evade.

Sitting back, she gazed up at the night sky and smiled, the night was really beautiful. The stars were so bright and big, smiling she could feel herself beginning to doze before a face blocked her view. Jumping up she turned to face Zetsu, **"You got away undetected,"** asked Black Zetsu.

Smiling, she nodded yes, _"Good job, you're getting better at sneaking around,"_ he said patting her head and giving her a little praise.

Perking up, Minako followed her strange friend further into the woods. The further they got, the thicker it became and the darker. Surprisingly though, there was a path going along the way they were going, it was pretty worn and none of the brush could affect her. "Where are we going?" she asked. Now that she thought about it, she often saw her dad head toward this part of the woods. He always had a strange expression on while he did it too. He always looked rather frustrated and deject. Then whenever he came out this way he would always hug up on her and Naruto when he got home.

Looking back, seeing her expression, Zetsu turned, **"We're going to introduce you to one of your dad's friends. He's a special case so he's all the way out here," **he explained.

Frowning, she nodded, at least now she would get to see what her dad's secret was.

Speaking of which, it would seem this whole family had nothing but secrets. Trotting after her friend it wasn't long till they arrived at a small clearing. Looking around, she turned her gaze to Zetsu who couched down and made the seals for the tiger, at once there was a reaction. A red light made an outline of a square and slowly a slab of stone rose up and revealed stairs. Peering in, Minako gazed at Zetsu who nodded at her, _"It's safe, just keep close to the wall and walk slowly okay. Only you can go down there, just tell him Zetsu sent you,"_ said White.

Taking a deep breath, Minako nodded determinedly and made her way down, the deeper she got the colder she got. She was shivering by the time she reached the bottom and the air was so damp and she could only smell dirt. However she was at the bottom and in front of her was a large wooden door, a single beam of light shone from under the door. Summoning up her courage, Minako knocked on the door and entered momentarily getting blinded by the light.

Blinking away the light, she rubbed her eyes before finally taking in the place before her. The area was large and most of it was boxed in by glass and seals. One side of the glass seemed to be for someone to observe, there was even two chairs. The other side however had been transformed into a cozy little home. It was small and cramp, but there was a small kitchen, a couch, a single table and chair, then a bathroom with a shower, and finally a rather large comfortable bed. "He-Hello," she called out nervously.

Dropping onto the floor, she gazed into the small apartment and looked for whoever could be in there, she couldn't see anyone in there. Then there was a flash, looking to her left she found a single man standing in front of her. He wore no shirt only pants and showed a body harden by training, it also looked like he had gotten damage on one side of his body. He was handsome, but half of his face was marred by the same attack that his body apparently received. Almost as if one half of his body got crushed by something. Still, he was handsome and reminded her a little of the Uchiha's.

He had that dark brooding expression she often saw on Sasuke.

His hair was midnight black and spiky, he seemed to have only one eye though. He had bandages on one half of his face with a seal on it and the other side showed a single grey eye. "Who are you?" he asked with a scowl in place. He looked angry, wilting under his stare she gripped her sleeves nervously as he took in her appearance. She probably should have spent some time on it since she was meeting him for the first time and everything.

The pair of pajamas she wore were a pair of her nicer ones, a lilac set with fills at the sleeves and collar with a green ribbon sash at her waist. However her hair was sure to look a mess and she was still pretty sweaty from staying under the radar with the Anbu. "Don't tell me your one of his brats? Does he really think showing me a child will change my ideals. Sensei really is to soft-hearted for his own good," he said annoyed, carrying on about something she didn't know.

Frowning, she looked back nervously, "Um, Z-Zetsu sent me down," she said.

She had said the magic words, at once the man's expression changed, "Zetsu sent you," he said, his eye flickered from her to the door then back. "What did he tell you?" he asked.

Relaxing, she walked forward cautiously, "Um, he said you would be my friend and that you would tell me a secret about my brother," she said softly.

Gazing at her, a small smile spread and he sat down right in front of her at the glass, "Your brother's secret," he said.

Nodding, she sat down, "Zetsu said you know why the village hates Naruto," she said softly.

Gazing at her, a sly smile came onto the man's face, "The village and Naruto huh?" he said, sitting down in front of her. Nodding, she gazed at him while he pondered over whatever he was thinking, to her it looked like he was debating over whether to tell her. "Who are you first?" he asked, "You should give an introduction before I tell you," he said.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "Momma always says, 'A gentleman gives his name first before asking for a ladies,' so you should introduce yourself first," she said.

Watching her, he nodded, "I'm Obito Uchiha, but you can call me Tobi," he said.

Looking at him surprised, she gasped shocked, "You're a Uchiha, why are you down here!" she cried stunned. "Shouldn't you be with the other Uchiha's, or did you do something bad that made you get banished?" she asked concerned. If that was true, she wondered what he did that made Fugaku banish him, the clan leader while strict was pretty soft-hearted when it came to his clansmen. Not to say he let them get away with things, but he was pretty forgiving.

Smirking, he gazed at her amused, "My so-called clansmen turned their backs on me, along with the village. Which is to be suspected, they all are still blinded. Now, enough about me, tell me what your name is, after all, friends can't be friends without names," he said.

Looking at him surprised, she smiled and nodded, "Oh right!" she said standing up. Giving a quick bow she gave him a shy smile, "My name is Minako Namikaze, I'm the only daughter and second child of the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzamaki!" she said proudly.

Sitting back he nodded, "Well you've grown very much since he last brought you down here, what are you now?" he asked.

Holding up a single hand proudly, she beamed, "I'm five!" she told him.

Nodding again, he frowned, "Five, you're so young. Why would he choose you, someone so young and under his eye. Rather risky," he muttered quietly.

Frowning, she crossed her arms, "What's risky?" she asked confused.

Shaking his head, he waved her off, "It's nothing, now, you mentioned something about friends and a secret, I guess I can be a friend. Although if your father ever found out he probably have kittens, so its best to keep this new friendship between us and Zetsu," he said.

Smiling, Minako jumped up feeling all bubbly inside, "You'll be my friend!" she said excitedly.

Raising an eyebrow at her energy, he gave a nod and regretted it when she let out a high-pitched squeal of joy. "Yay! I now have two friends! No wait, would it be three since there's White Zetsu and Black Zetsu," she said pausing in her joy. If so that was even more exciting, "Oh well, I have more friends and that's all that matters!" she said happily.

Watching Minato's daughter dance in place, Obito smirked, this was just too good. What better way to punish his sensei for his imprisonment than to use his very own daughter to aid in his escape. He couldn't help but wonder why the girl was friend starved though, she would actually consider Zetsu a friend, most children would flee at the very thought of something like him. Yet here she was desperate enough to consider that creep a friend. Clearly Minato wasn't only a crappy sensei but a disappointing father on top of all that as well.

Beaming, Minako went right up to the glass, "So why does everyone treat big brother so horribly?" she asked him curious. That was a question that had bugged her most of her life, at least till she truly saw it how Naruto saw it, she could still remember when she first day it. Naruto had dragged her along on one of his stupid pranks and the things the people said. They were horrible.

Gazing at her, he leaned back, "Let's see how good at history you are. Now, what attacked the village seven years ago?" he asked her.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "The nine-tails, but what's that got to do wi-, wait are you saying Naruto is the nine tails! Is he his human form or something!" she cried out shocked. That was unbelievable, not to mention a little frightening and baffling. "How is that even possible?! The nine tails was said to take the form of a fox that was larger than mountains. In pictures he looks like he's made of fire! Naruto is cute even if he's my brother, but he looks nothing like a big fox," she cried shocked. It just couldn't be true, her brother couldn't be some fox.

Shaking his head, he frowned, "No, that creature was sealed inside of him so it couldn't be used by the wrong hands anymore. The demon can be controlled better when it's in someone, it's a practice many ninja villages use, your brother is Konoha's demon holder," he said.

Looking down, she shook her head, "Who would do that to Naruto?" she asked.

Gazing at the young child's horrified expression, Obito kept his feelings locked inside, it would seem he couldn't turn her against her brother and have her turn him over when the time came. However, he might be able to turn her against her parents which in the end was just as good. If her and Naruto had a good relationship she could in turn, turn Naruto against them and lead him right into his arms. He would have the nine tails and would be just that much closer to his goals of a perfect world, a world he would finally be with Rin and have a life filled with only happiness and no pain.

"Your parents," he told her.

* * *

><p>Walking down the path back home, Minako could feel her blood pounding in her ears, she still couldn't believe had she had heard. The beating of her heart grew so loud that nothing else Obito said came through at first. She just couldn't believe it, why would their parents do that to Naruto, sure he was a brat but he didn't deserve to have that happen to him.<p>

Stumbling a little she tripped and fell flat on her face with an oomph, rather than get up though she stayed were she was and thought. She just couldn't make sense of what he had told her. Hearing footsteps, Minako was picked up by gentle hands before she could even blink. Looking up, she found herself gazing into her father's concerned eyes, "Minako Namikaze! What are you doing out here in the middle of the night?! I about had a heart attack when I looked in your room and found you weren't in bed!" he cried.

Looking up, she frowned, she didn't want to think of her father as a bad man.

He was so kind and caring. Biting her lip, tears beaded up in her eyes, "I woke up and was out here, I dreamt I was running from monsters and when I woke up I was out here," she lied.

Sighing, he nodded, "I didn't know sleep walking could be developed, I hope this is a onetime thing though. Anyway, let's get you home its cold out and we're pretty far in," he said giving a particularly hard glance back toward where she came. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he leapt into the air, she frowned into the crook of her father's neck, "You alright?" he asked.

Looking up, into a pair of blue eyes that were very much like Naruto's, Minako frowned, she had to know but she couldn't let him know she know all the same. Gazing into her father's eyes she sighed, "In my dream the monsters were hurting people and trying to hurt you and mommy. But you and mommy fought back and won. It didn't end there though, you and mommy put the monsters in me and Naruto and made everyone hate us. You wouldn't do that would you?" she asked him. Hoping he really didn't see through her.

At first Minato was quiet, he leaped down to the path and began to walk. Looking up, she found him thinking hard on what she had to say. Finally he smiled and looked down at her, "It might sound mean, but if these monster wouldn't hurt you I would put them in you and your brother. However, I would only put them in you two because you two are my children. I know better than anyone that you two are strong and that you can do anything. Both you and your brother have the same blood I have and I wouldn't try to make you do anything I didn't think you're capable of. But I would do that because I have no doubt in my mind that you two would be the ones with the strength to handle a task like that. I know because your and Naruto are of my blood and have such compassionate heart, you'll probably have those monsters reformed by the end of the year," he said softly.

Gazing at her father, a smile touched Minako, "I love you daddy," she said hugging him.

Beaming, Minato hugged her back, "I love you too, now let's get back before momma wakes up and realizes were both gone. Also if you want to sleep with us tonight I don't mind okay!" he said running through the woods.

Shaking her head, Minako smiled, "I'm good," she said, "I don't think the nightmares will come back," she said.

Watching the pair leave from the shadows, Zetsu rose up slightly, **"Tobi won't be happy she wasn't able to be turned,"** said Black.

Smiling slightly, White gave a half chuckle, _"It matters not, Minako is a lonely little girl who is adapt at keeping secrets. She'll be the perfect tool to help us free Obito and get the nine tails. It'll be ahead of the plans but it's good to be early," _he said.

Giving a dark chuckle, Black nodded, **"Yes and Tobi will be able to manipulate her perfectly, by the end of this the fourth Hokage's daughter will fight for our cause and his son will die for it,"** said Black rather evilly.

* * *

><p>Lying in bed, Minako tossed and turned unable to sleep. Sighing she at last got up, grabbing her blanket, pillow, and her stuffed cat Minako made her way across the hall. Pushing open Naruto's door she crept in and tip toed to his bed, "Naruto," she whispered.<p>

Hearing a groan in response, she climbed up on the bed and shook him slightly, "Naruto!" she cried again, still softly.

Opening his eyes, looking up with blurry eyes, Naruto gave her a glower, "What?!" he asked annoyed.

Frowning, she sat back, "Can I sleep with you?" she asked him.

Feeling his gaze on her, she sat for a few minutes before he rolled over and patted behind him, giving her the okay to bunk next to him. Tossing her pillow down she snuggled up to his back, "Thank you Naruto," she whispered.

"Just don't wet my bed," he said annoyed.

Nodding, she smiled, "Naruto, no matter what the village says about you, you're the bestest big brother ever! Even if you're a jerk," she said happily.

Opening his eyes, Naruto scowled, "Shut up! Seriously what's wrong with you," he said shaking his head, honestly this girl never made much sense. She seriously lived in her own world. Falling back into a relax state it wasn't long before both siblings fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Well please give me your thoughts!<strong>


	2. Two

**Hello everyone its time for the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Minako Namikaze, she was young and still fresh. Obito at first was worried about using her, after all children weren't exactly the best at keeping secrets but Minato never acted as if he suspected anything. In fact his old sensei seemed as normal as always. As the weeks passed and she visit however, he found himself getting hopeful, she was rather bright for someone her age.<p>

She had the makings for a genius, just like her papa.

Minako even took after him in looks. She was a cute girl with long strawberry blond hair that reached her knees when she left it down and had shimmering violet eyes the same shade and shape as her mom. She had the chubby cheeks Kushina was once said to have when she was a child, but she had delicate features that reminded him of Minato. He use to always think with the right wig his sensei could have passed as a flat chested girl. Overall she was a cute little girl and he bet she was able to milk her way out everyone once she batted those long lashes.

Something that would benefit him in the end, lying back in the cell, Obito stared up at the ceiling and waited for either Minako or Minato to come and see him. Minako seemed to visit every day, nights on the week days and whole days on the weekends. It was a surprise her parents hadn't come to notice her missing. He asked her once and she told him she often did these things, hid out in the woods or in the town's library. The child was pretty anti-social.

Sitting up when footsteps echoed down the stairs, Obito watched and when a small hand pushed the door open he found Minako coming in with a messenger bag. She was early, gazing at her, he found that Minako had a certain look on her face. She was upset about something. "Minako?" he questioned.

Looking at him, she forced the trouble from her eyes and gave him a pleasant smile, "Tobi-kun! Guess what, guess what?!" she chattered cheerfully. Gazing at her, he watched her rock on her feet brimming with excitement. She really did have too much energy, how in the world did Minato-sensei say with such an honest face that Minako was a reserved girl. He had seen everything but reserve.

Giving her an awkward smile, he could literally feel his muscles getting sore. It had seriously been a long time since he force a smile. "What has you so bright?" he asked.

Sitting down in front of him, Minako laughed, "Mommy, Daddy, and Kakashi are going to leave the village for something! That means Naruto and me will be home alone! I can come see you whenever I want now!" she cried out happily.

Shaking his head, Obito sighed, "I highly doubt your parents will leave you and your brother all alone, simply from the fear you two might burn down the house. Although, you're right about getting to visit me more, from the way you talk you would be less of a problem unlike Naruto. So I look forward to getting visits from you. It gets rather dull around here without visitors," he said calmly.

Frowning, Minako cocked her head, "Who would be stupid enough to watch Naruto, willingly?" she asked him confused.

Smiling, he shook his head, "Let me rephrase that, bribe or swindle into watching you two," he said.

Nodding, she laughed, "That sounds more like it; nobody in their right mind would want to watch Naruto. Every time Kakashi watched us, Naruto spends all his free time trying to see what's under his mask and doing his best to trip him up and trick him," she said.

Snorting, Obito sighed, "Yet another to buy into his mask mystery, well he'll be sorely disappointed because he doesn't even take it off to bath," he said. Remembering when he too had once been curious to what laid under the mask. He spent a many good hours with Gai trying to unmask Kakashi only with no avail.

Frowning, Minako paled, "He does when he showers," she said.

Gazing at her, Obito raised an eyebrow, "You saw him without his mask, but you saw a little too much didn't you?" he asked trying not to smile.

That was actually pretty amusing to hear, the great and wonderful Kakashi seen at his most exposed by a little child. Minato must have been furious to learn his little girl's eyes had been sullied. "I didn't know boys have different parts," she whined, falling onto her back a she blushed red.

Nodding, he frowned, "You saw a lot," he said.

Minato must have been ready to murdered Kakashi after that, he must have been really angry that he sullied his daughter's eyes. Usually that was the first boyfriend's job or at least the one to get her into bed first, although he supposed if she turned into a pervert it would be the first guy who didn't wear a towel into the open bath. "I don't want to talk about it anymore! Tell me something about you! Do you have a girlfriend, or did you? What did you do to get locked up? Can't you just tell Daddy you're sorry so he can let you out?" she asked him.

Gazing at her eager, innocent face, Obito sighed, "I'm not sorry for what I did, my ideas toward a peaceful world are different from your fathers and he will not accept them. I don't have anyone special, so can't give you anything there. As for something about me, I guess my favorite color is orange," he said shrugging.

Looking at him eager, Minako grinned, "I like blue," she said.

Nodding, he smiled, "I miss blue, its been a while since I've seen the sky. I think that's what I miss most of all. I keep getting taken away from the sky," he said lying back with a serene expression.

Watching Obito sink into a daydream, Minako frowned, he had been kept from the sky before.

* * *

><p>Walking though the Uchiha compound, Minato could feel the Uchiha's eyes on him. He was on a mission however, he needed a baby sitter and he only knew of one boy who could do it. At least after Kakashi, walking up to Fugaku's home he reached out about to knock only to have it open. Staring inside at opened air, he looked down when he felt something bump into his legs.<p>

Gazing down, he met coal-black eyes, "Sasuke!" he said smiling.

Watching the small boy step back he kept smiling even when Sasuke showed him a frown, "Hokage-sama, why are you here?" he asked confused.

Chuckling, he bent down, "I'm actually here to see Itachi, would he happen to be in or is he off training?" he asked the small Uchiha.

Frowning, Sasuke opened the door wider for him before heading back inside, following after him Minato smiled down at the young Sasuke. He had grown just like Naruto, he could still remember Kushina and Mikoto having baby playdates. The two of them had been so tiny back then, "Nii-chan!" cried out Sasuke once they reached the hall. Hearing clatter come from the end, Itachi emerged from the door farthest down the hall.

Once he saw Minato, Itachi straighten up and made his way down the hall quickly, "Hokage-sama," he said quietly, his voice as calm as ever.

"Itachi! Just the man I wanted to see!" he said smiling.

Bowing, Itachi gave him a polite smiled, "Can I offer you some tea?" he asked.

Shaking his head no, Minato sighed, "Thank you for the offer, however I'm afraid I'm a bit tied for time so I'll get right to it. You know I'm leaving for a Kage summit correct," he asked him.

Nodding, Itachi smiled, "Father, Kakashi-san, and Kushina-sama are going with you," he said.

Smiling, Minato nodded, "Yes, well that brings me to my request. Kakashi usually does this for me but since he's coming with me I come to you. Now know you don't have to say yes, also know that I will completely understand as well if you say no," he said explaining.

"Just spit it out already," said Sasuke annoyed.

"Sasuke!" scolded Itachi.

Laughing softly, Minato shook his head, "No it's alright, I know I'm rambling. Right, so to the point, Itachi would you mind watching Minako and Naruto? It'll mostly be Naruto, Minako doesn't need much supervision, just care," he said quickly. "I know Naruto is a hand full but he's promised me he would stay on his best behavior and if he doesn't, well Kushina gives you permission to discipline him. She said, 'Get creative if you have too,' so, um there's that as well," he said smiling. It felt a little strange telling someone they could hit his kid, but sometimes Naruto needed a small bonk on the head.

Smiling at him, Itachi bowed his head, "It would be a pleasure to watch over Naruto and Minako," he said happily.

Giving a sigh of relief, Minato could feel some of the stress that had built up release. He had been so worried about this and when Kakashi at the last minute had to come he really worried. Who would be willing, let alone qualified to watch his children. They were a handful, Naruto was a genius in pranking and trouble, while Minako was a genius in getting her way.

Getting pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of a stomp, Minato and Itachi looked down to see a fuming Sasuke, "You said you would help me train! This is the first time off you've gotten in a long time and you said you would spend it with me!" he cried fuming.

Frowning, Minato crouched down, "I'm sorry Sasuke, but hey if you want I don't mind you can stay with your big brother. I know Naruto would enjoy your company," he said happily.

Frowning, Sasuke gazed up at Itachi hopeful, smiling at Sasuke he gave him a shrugged, "I don't mind if you come with me. If mom says it's alright then you can come. I know mom would probably welcome a small break, especially now," he said quietly.

Watching the younger Uchiha race away, Minato gazed over questioningly, "What's going on with Mikoto-san, is she feeling ill?" he questioned concerned.

Shaking his head, Itachi smiled, "My father wants to wait till a little later, but I doubt you'll blab about it but mom is with child again, she's about three months along and she's been quite sick. She's convinced she's having a girl because mine and Sasuke's pregnancies were such a breeze for her," he said, confiding to Minato.

Beaming, Minato nodded, "It was the same for Kushina, Naruto's pregnancy she barely had morning sickness and was able to breeze though it easily. Yet with Minako she had everything from morning sickness to high blood pressure. By the second month she was convinced she was having a girl. Said only another girl would put her though such hell," he said amused. She had been so angry during Minako's pregnancy but the moment their little girl was put in her arms she was glowing with love.

Sighing, Itachi frowned, "Now I'm worried," he said looking back.

"Don't worry, it'll pass by quickly," he said laughing.

Hearing footsteps, both watched as Sasuke rounded the corner with a bright smile in place, "She said yes!" he cheered before quickly composing himself. "Um mom said it was fine," he said sternly.

Nodding, Minato gave a small wave, "Alright then, I hope you have a good time. I know Naruto will enjoy your company, he's always talking about you!" he said laughing. Of course it was always a mix between good and bad, but he could tell Naruto liked Sasuke.

Scowling, Sasuke crossed his arms, "Why do I get the feeling that's not good talk," he said scowling.

Giving an awkward laugh, he scratched his head, "Well, it's sort of fifty/fifty to be honest," he said.

Sighing, Sasuke nodded, "That sounds more like the dobe," he said.

"Sasuke," scolded Itachi.

Smiling, Minato shook his head, "Don't worry, that's much better than what Naruto calls Sasuke unfortunately, anyway that's how kids work. You should hear some of the things my two call each other, it can get pretty brutal. Especially if Minako is in a mood. That girl has got a tongue on her," he said frowning, she could be pretty nasty if you provoked her enough.

Turning away, Sasuke trotted down the hall, "I'm packing," he announced.

Waiting till his door shut, Minato turned to Itachi, "There are a couple of thing I would like to warn you about, first being Naruto. No matter how much he begs, do not give him ramen of any kind because Kushina will kill you if she finds out you did. She's trying to curb his intake on the stuff. Also, Minako seems to have developed an imaginary friend so if you hear her talking out loud in her room that'll be it. What else, oh, Minako is rather OCD, she does not like her food touching and will separate it before she eats. Naruto will not eat his greens and is known to toss them in your face if you try to force him. Well, I think that's about it, oh no, Naruto doesn't particularly like baths and if he too stubborn about not taking one just asked Minako to get him too. Don't know how she does it but she gets him in the bath every time," said Minato in a hurry.

Gazing at him a little taken back, Itachi gave a slow nod, "Any allergies?" he questioned.

Smiling Minato shook his head, "Naruto's healthy as a horse nothing gets to him. As for Minako, she had seasonal allergies but you don't have to worry about it this time of the year," he said.

Nodding, Itachi smiled, "Alright, so about what time should I come?" he questioned.

Smiling Minato gazed to the clock, "Hmm how about an hour before we have to leave, Minako should be home by then and I can introduce her to you. Naruto's seen you of course but Minako hasn't, she'll probably take it better if I'm there when we introduce you," he said.

Nodding, Itachi smiled, "I guess I'll see you then," he said.

* * *

><p>Naruto hated it when he had to go grocery shopping with his mom. She always spent too much time checking everything out. She looked at fruit for hours and veggies for two, then forget it when she looked at meat. He just didn't get it, he also didn't get why he was always roped into coming with mom. Then again he was usually the only one home when it came time.<p>

Minako was always off somewhere.

Frowning, he crossed his arms, "Where does she go?" he pondered.

Gazing out at the street, he listened to his mom chat with the grocer before he spied none other than the girl of the hour walking by, she still held her bag from school and she clutched something in her hands. Narrowing his eyes, he found it was a silver camera, "Oh look its Minako," said Kushina returning. Without missing a beat, she walked over to the window and knocked on it catching Minako's attention along with half the people in the street. Waving to her, Kushina beckoned her in and like the good little girl Minako was she came inside. "Where did you get that camera Minako?" she asked.

Smiling, Minako held it up for Kushina too see, "I bought it, I still have money left over from my allowances! I'm going to take pictures of the sky!" she said happily.

Smiling back Kushina chuckled, "What's the sudden interest in the sky dear?" she asked.

Beaming, Minako brought the camera to her lips, "It's a secret!" she said.

Nodding, Kushina beckoned her to follow, trotting after Minako ignored Naruto when he stuck his tongue out at her. "Minako is there anything you would like to have at the house while were gone?" she asked looked back at her daughter.

Opening his mouth in protest, Naruto glared at Kushina, "No fair! You didn't ask me what I wanted!" he shouted furious.

Glaring at Naruto, making the small boy recoil in fear Kushina pointed her finger at him, "That's because you only asked for ramen and you know you're not allowed to have any. After that bill you racked up at Ichiraku Ramen, you're not having any till it's paid off," she scolded.

Crossing his arms, he grumbled under his breath getting smacked by Kushina, "You can choose something as well but no ramen! Now, shoo, both of you go find something you'll want. I have to do the rest of the shopping," she said disappearing down an aisle. Wasting no time, Naruto darted off toward junk food with a grin in place.

He might not get ramen but at least he could have something good!

Scanning the selection he found all different flavors of chips, sweets, crackers and so on. Sighing, Naruto crouched down with a frown, there were so many choices and he just couldn't choose. Feeling Minako by the side, he looked over and found 'Hello Panda' in her hands, chocolate filling. "Don't you ever get tired of those?" he asked frowning. She always got those when mom said they could get a snack of their own, "Even I choose different snacks!" he said rolling his eyes.

Shrugging, she walked away, "I don't like surprises, I enjoy knowing what to expect," she said.

Sticking his tongue out at her retreating from, Naruto rolled his eye. His sister had to be the biggest bore ever. She was a model student, read in her free time, and never got into trouble. He could never count on her out doing him in getting in trouble. Little miss perfect. Sometimes he wished she mess up big time so mom and dad would stop telling him to be like Minako all the time. 'She's your little sister, you should be the one setting a good example,' his mom like to say. Then his dad would get that frown on his face, 'Naruto, don't be such a troublemaker, do you see Minako making trouble because she's not getting her way?' that one always sucked.

Grabbing a bag of chips, he made his way toward his mother with a scowl in place.

* * *

><p>Gazing at the two Uchiha's in her living room, Minako looked over at her dad who was beginning to sweat under her stare. Even at her age she knew who the weak parent was, that was Minato. He might be a mighty Hokage, but he buckled under the stare of his wife and daughter. He wasn't even all that stern with Naruto, she tried to not take advantage of that, but this could not fly. Out of everyone in the world he could have chosen to watch them, he chose the older brother of Naruto's best friend. That was like sentencing her to death.<p>

Walking right past him she ignored him when he reached out for her and made her way to her room, only giving a slam door as her answer to his choice.

Laughing, Naruto pointed to Minato, "You got into the dog house!" he said tauntingly.

Smiling amused, Itachi chuckled slightly, "I guess this means Minako doesn't approve," he said.

Sighing, Minato shook his head, "She's probably just unconvinced since your Sasuke's brother, don't worry once she gets to know you she'll warm up to you," he said convinced.

"No I won't," yelled Minako from down the hall, dampening Minato's spirits.

Rolling her eyes, Kushina smiled, "Don't worry, even if she doesn't like you she knows to respect her elders so you won't have too much of a problem with her. As for you Naruto, you can apologize to Itachi, because this is your fault!" she said rounding on her son sternly.

Glowering at her, Naruto crossed his arms, "How is it my fault the imp doesn't like him!" he cried.

Snorting, Sasuke crossed his arms as he eye glittered with glee in watching Naruto get scolded, "Why don't you start with you call her names, it's no wonder why she doesn't like you and acts hostile to your friends. She assumes since big brother is a jerk his friends are jerks, you should learn from Itachi-nii-chan. He's a perfect older brother," said Sasuke smirking.

Laying a hand on Sasuke's head, Itachi smiled, "That's only because I was much older when you came around; it was easier to accept having to share our parents because of my age. Naruto-kun is very close to Minako's age, so don't be too hard on him," he said.

Gazing up, Naruto grinned, "I like him!" he said.

Smiling, Itachi chuckled, "Thank you, but I still won't let you pick on your little sister, you're getting old enough to know better," he said.

Sighing, Naruto shook his head, "Whatever, I'll be nice to the tattle tale," he said.

Nodding, Kushina smiled, "Give we a hug before I leave?" she asked Naruto.

Grinning, Naruto trotted forward and reached up to pull her into a hug, "Be a good boy for once, Itachi has permission to punish you and I told him to get creative just so you know!" she told him warning, smiling when he visibly stiffen. "Show him the good boy I know is hidden under all that mischief and don't tease your sister too much. Promise me this and I might get you some ramen," she said, saying the magic words.

"Really!" he yelled.

Flicking his forehead, she winked, "You have to be a good boy, that means when I return Itachi tells me you listened to him, your sister tells me you didn't bully her, and Iruka says you were a perfect little angel in class aka no outburst or sleeping in class," she said sternly.

Giving her a sheepish smile Naruto scratched his cheek, "Uh, how about two out of three?" he negotiated.

Seeing the impish grin on his face, Kushina smiled, "Depends on how bad the third is," she said.

Grinning, Naruto gave her a salute before turning to Minato, "All I ask is you save your big pranks for when I get back home and can control the mob," he told him, ruffling his hair.

Standing up together, Minato smiled to Itachi, "We'll leave as soon as we say good-bye to Minako, how about you two? Fugaku is downstairs, would you like to say goodbye Sasuke?" he asked peering down at the young Uchiha.

Frowning, Sasuke crossed his arms as a prideful look crossed his face, "I don't need to say goodbye, I know my dad will come back safe and sound. To act like he wouldn't, would be an insult," he said.

Laughing, Minato nodded, "Alright," he said before following Kushina back toward Minako's room. After a quick good-bye to his daughter, who only thawed her icy mood for a moment to say goodbye, the two of them were out the door Kushina starting to tear up as they left.

Standing in silence, Naruto turned to Itachi, "So, have you ever babysat before?" he asked.

Nodding, Itachi rested his hand on Sasuke's head, "I've watched Sasuke many times from when he was a baby till now," he said.

Smirking, Naruto nodded, "Good cause you're gonna need it," he said cockily.

* * *

><p>Gazing out the window, snapping photos here and there, Minako sighed, out of all the people their father could have gotten he got the big brother of Naruto's friend. Sasuke Uchiha, none the less, he might not be mean but he was a jerk. He was just so smug and always assumed he was right. Sighing as she snapped a new photo of the sunset, she sat up when she felt Zetsu.<p>

Not so much his chakra, she still didn't know how to sense it. However, she was beginning to be able to tell when Zetsu was visiting. Turning with a smile, she waited for them, **"You're looking perky,"** said Black Zetsu the moment he gazed at her.

Frowning, she shrugged, "Only because you're here. Daddy got be a new babysitter, he's that jerk's Sasuke's older brother," she gripped only to regret it. The moment she finished, Zetsu's eyes widened, or at least she assumed that they did. "What did I say?" she asked.

Putting a finger to his lips, Zetsu sank into the ground, _"Itachi Uchiha, we have to leave, he's dangerous. Do not go to see Obito at night only during the day and only if he isn't with you, do not mention us at all, don't even refer to us," _he ordered before sinking into the ground completely.

Frowning, Minako jumped when her door opened up and Itachi stepped in, watching him she found him doing a quick sweep of her room before his eyes landed on her. Glowering at him, she crossed her arms annoyed, "You're supposed to knock first," she scolded.

Gazing at her surprised, Itachi gave her a small smiled, "Yes I'm sorry your correct about that, but I thought I sensed something. It must have been my imagination though, anyway, I thought if it was alright with you we could get to know each other?" he asked.

Watching him suspiciously, she crossed her arms, "Are you really sure it's alright to leave Naruto alone for too long. Him and Sasuke, will probably blow something up if left alone too long, both are far too volatile when around each other," she said casually.

Smiling, Itachi nodded, "I like your vocab, but I'm sure they'll be fine. Sasuke is doing homework and Naruto is as well, if they need my help they'll come," he said staying at the door.

Sighing, Minako turned back to the window, "If you insist then I won't stop you," she said.

Hearing a click, she gazed at Itachi's reflection in her window, he was using her back turned as a chance to get a better sweep of the area. How could he sense Zetsu when not even her parents noticed, then there was Zetsu. It took much to shake him, he worried about her parents but he never acted the way he did with this guy. Once he was satisfied, Itachi gazed at her, "You're afraid I'm going to be mean to you because of Naruto and Sasuke being friends," he said.

Turning to face him, she scowled, "You're an adult, I don't worry about you acting childish, I worry because I don't know you but my parents expect me to trust you," she said sternly.

Nodding, he smiled, "I can understand that," he said.

Scowling even more, she crossed her arms, "Do you date?" she asked.

Gazing at her, he smiled, "Well, it's a little hard to do it when I have missions, I am attracted to girls my own age though. I have never found myself attracted to girls or boy younger than me, so you have no worried about me being a pedophile," he said, seeming rather amused by her.

Frowning, she narrowed her eye, "When was your last physiological evaluation," she asked sternly.

"Do you mind if I sit, it seems we'll be at this a while," he asked.

Nodding, she watched him and waited as he sat on her bed, taking a moment, Itachi smiled at the stuff cat on her bed, "Sasuke will deny this, but he has a cat just like this at home. He plans on giving it to our little sister once she is born," he said to her. Gazing at her softening stared, Itachi smiled, "Now for my physiological evaluation, they found me to be sound of mind. They think I need to have therapy but mostly so I can better get over what I have to do," he said truthfully.

Uncrossing her arms, Minako lowered her arms, "Do you mean killing people?" she asked softly.

Gazing at her, Itachi gave a little nod, "Yes, I don't like to kill and avoid it when I can. They say I'm too hard on myself because of this fact. I can't help it however, you see I'm a pacifist but, I can't stand to sit by and not help, so I'm in a tricky situation. However, no matter what my situation is, no matter what I must face I will protect the village I love from any threat," he said.

Watching him, a ghost of a smile touched Minako, "You're like the founders!" she said.

Gazing back at the three on her wall, he smiled himself, "I wouldn't say that. I have yet to reach their level. They were all great men, even Madara. While he fell to darkness, you cannot deny he did have a good heart at one time. He protected our clan and sacrificed much for them. If only he wouldn't have fallen," he said sighing.

Frowning, Minako gazed at Madara's picture, "He wouldn't have fallen if he would have been made Hokage," she said without an ounce of doubt.

Looking at her, Itachi followed her gaze, "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Kicking her feet as she gazed at the ground, she frowned, "Madara needed something to protect, not only that he needed complete reassurance he could protect the Uchiha clan. He wouldn't have even trusted Hashirama, who was very peaceful, with them. If he had been made Hokage he wouldn't have turned evil, he would have been more aggressive but he would have still made a good Hokage," she said, without any doubt in her voice. It was something she was sure of however.

Giving her a curious gaze, Itachi pointed to Hashirama's photo, "You seem very interest in the founders," he pointed out.

Nodding, she smiled, "Daddy says we should learn from the mistakes of our past. Of course he was talking about Naruto learning from his mistakes, but it got me thinking. That thinking made questions, those questions weren't answered so I looked for them. I found a lot of them but not all of them, I still have no idea what brought Hashirama and Madara together to create Konoha. I also don't know why the Senju and Uchiha hated each other so much. Then there's other stuff as well," she said.

Smiling, Itachi nodded, "I've searched for those answers as well," he told her. Seeing her swell with curiosity the young Uchiha couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. He had been worried she would be difficult, but she had just been concerned. For herself and for Naruto. It was nice to see that she worried about him, at least Naruto had more than his parents to help him with the village.

It really was unfair how they treated him.

Relaxing as Minako chatted with him, Itachi answered all her questions but couldn't help but wonder if what he felt earlier was his imagination or what. That foreboding sense of danger and evil had been so strong, but as quick as it came it vanished. Was the fourth's daughter hiding something?

Gazing at her eager face, he debated, she was loyal and kind, naive too. Could someone be using her and if so who, was there a dangerous element in the village, another Orochimaru. He would like to pass it off as he was paranoid but something told him that wasn't the answer. It was never that easy.

Never.

* * *

><p>Sitting at the table, Minako watched Naruto and Sasuke do their homework, hers had been done since she got it at school. She went straight to the library to do it, so if she needed research material it was easy to obtain. After that she went to visit Tobi, he got weird too, after she told him Itachi was watching her. In fact he told her not to visit him at all while Itachi watch her. She wonder what it was about teen that made Zetsu and Tobi so on guard.<p>

She was so bored right now, with no Tobi to keep her entertained she just stayed home, she had no friends her own age or who could be seen with her. So all that was left was sit at the table and watch Naruto while reading, well usually that was what she did. Today she just couldn't get into her reading, she also didn't feel like taking any pictures of the sky. She needed a stormy sky now, she had taken plenty of clear and cloudy, sunsets and sunrises.

"Minako what were the clans that were a part of the village from the beginning?" asked Naruto dully.

Going to answer, Minako was cut off by Sasuke, "Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, and Shimura," he answered, sounding a little to smug to her.

Frowning, Minako crossed her arms, "Wrong," she said.

Looking up, Sasuke gazed at her his eyes narrowing, "What?" he asked.

Gazing at him calmly, leaned back and answered, "Your wrong, Sarutobi and Shimura joined after Konoha was formed so they weren't with the village from the beginning officially. Only the Uchiha and Senju were with it from the beginning," she said, she read that not too long ago. Shinobi clans joined up quickly but from day one Konoha only have two clans with the officially. Everyone else just joined after it was formed. The Inuzuka joined not long after the other two and the Hyūga joined last.

Looking at her, Sasuke's expression was crossed with shock and fury. Shocked that she actually spoke against him. Fury that she actually had the nerve to correct him. Coming out of the kitchen, Itachi gazed at them all and froze. Sasuke looked ready to jump someone, Minako was looking bored and triumphed at the same time, and Naruto looked nervous. The small boy was actually trying to sink under the table away from his sister and Sasuke. "What's going on?" he asked.

Whipping around, Sasuke glared at him before pointing at Minako, "Tell her I'm right!" he demanded.

Frowning, Itachi looked over at Minako rolled her eyes, "What's the matter, need your big brother to fight your battles for you, it doesn't matter if he does because your still wrong!" she stated.

Walking up, Itachi sighed, "Calm down everyone, now what is going on?" he asked.

Picking up Naruto's homework sheet from in front of a now empty chair, Sasuke thrust the paper into Itachi's hands, "Tell her that the clans involved with Konoha from the beginning are the Uchiha, Senju, Sarutobi, and Shimura!" he declared annoyed.

Looking at the paper, Itachi sighed, "I can't do that Sasuke," he said.

Giving a loud HA, Minako stuck out her tongue, "It's the Uchiha and the Senju! You should read more, being a ninja isn't all about fighting! Ninjas need to be balance, intelligence and strength, only relying on one means you'll fall," she cried victoriously.

Fuming, Sasuke looked over at Itachi with a glare. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he was the one who ousted him as being wrong. Turning, he face Minako with annoyance plastered on his face, "Yeah, well the only reason you know anything like that is because you don't have friends! Maybe if you weren't such a know-it-all people would actually consider being your friend!" he snapped. The moment he said it Sasuke felt a rush of shame hit him, he knew he shouldn't have said that.

Pulling back momentarily, Minako's face was filled with hurt before she harden it, grabbing her book she glared at Sasuke. Holding her head up, she clutched the book in her hands, "Well I rather have a bunch of books then be around jerks like you!" she snapped. Pulling her book off the tabled she walked away from the table and to her room, slamming the door hard.

Making himself known again, Naruto crossed his arms as he glowered at Sasuke, "Teme, not cool. I know my sister is a brat and a know-it-all but that was harsh," he said, walking away, he ran down the hall and began to knock on Minako's door while pleading with her through it.

Biting his lip, Sasuke looked up scared to face Itachi, his brother however just gazed at him with a serene expression, "Nii-chan, I, I didn't mean, I'm sorry," he whispered ashamed.

Sighing, Itachi shook his head, "I know you are, but I'm not the one you should apologize too. You need to learn to stop getting so worked up when something doesn't go your way. When you do you hurt people you don't intend to hurt," he told him softly.

* * *

><p>Tears burned her eyes, she could hear Naruto pleading with her but she didn't want to see him. He was just as mean as Sasuke sometimes. If she looked at him now, all she would see is the mean things he always said to her. Heading for her window, she lifted it up before leaping out. She hated traveling this way, the jolt she would get in her stomach as she fell to the ground. The rush as everything swept past her as she hurtled toward the ground.<p>

Once she touched the grass, Minako darted off into the night the tears dripping off her face as she did so but she didn't care. She needed to get away and she didn't care who saw her. She always tried to keep a strong face no matter what was said to her, after all she was the daughter of the Hokage. If she showed weakness it might reflect badly on their father. This was a moment she couldn't stay strong, she usually had momma or daddy to help her feel strong.

Darting through the streets and walked a path she traveled many night and didn't slow down till she was outside of the one place she knew she would feel safe. Making the seal of the tiger, Obito's prison opened up for her and she descended below sniffing as more tears fell.

Opening the door she stumbled in and spotted Obito sitting in the middle of his room reading a book, looking up startled, he gazed at her surprised. "Minako?" he said puzzled, spying her tears. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sobbing, she walked up to the barrier and rested her head against it letting her tears flow more freely.

She probably cried close to an hour, during that hour Obito sat in silence waiting for her to let up and finally tell him what happen. He gazed at her with a smooth face, he hated crying, it reminded him of the past and the past reminded him of Rin. Whenever he cried, she would always be there with a hanky ready to listen to him. Listening to Minako's cries transform into hiccups, he began to speak, "I don't know what happen but it's alright, your safe here," he told her.

Wiping away the tears with the end of her sleeve, Minako wiped her nose with the end of her shirt not particularly caring about it being gross at the moment. "I hate boys," she told him.

Watching her, he frowned, "Did Naruto say something mean to you?" he asked.

Shaking her head no, Minako rested her chin on her knee, "Stupid Sasuke, he's staying with us while daddy's away. He got mad because I proved him wrong," she said sniffing, a few stray tears falling.

Giving her a look from the corner of his eyes, he shook his head, "I don't know what he said, but he shouldn't have said it. However, you must have given him a reason to say it, it take two parties to make a bad situation," he said, not adverting his eyes when she turned to him with a glare. "I am in no way saying he was right to say what he did say, but you're a little arrogant and people will respond to that negatively if they think you look down on them," he said sternly.

Frowning, Minako turned away, "I know that," she whispered her voice barely audible.

"Then why do you do it?" he asked her quietly.

Looking at him sadly, she shrugged, "…I'm not like daddy or mommy or Naruto. I'm not an open person and I can't make friends as easily as them. I'm not as brave as momma, I'm not as strong as daddy, and I'm not as determined as Naruto. All I'm good at is remember everything I read, I read it once and I remember it. Even when weeks pass I still remember, it's all I'm good at," she said.

Looking at her surprised, Obito sat back, "Rule 16, Rule 20, and Rule 4," he said.

Gazing at him, she spouted off the rules without a problem, "Rule 16: A Shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. Rule 20: A Shinobi must never show any weakness. Rule 4: I A Shinobi must always put the mission first," she rattled off too him.

Crossing his arms, he smiled, "Have you read your parent's bingo book?" he asked.

Nodding, she frowned, "It's better to be prepared for opponents you might encounter then to not be prepared at all," she muttered.

"Page 64," he said. He knew exactly was on that page, he had looked at a bingo book just an hour before she came. Minato brought him just about anything to read, that had been one of them and he decided to take a gander to see what the members of the Akatsuki were up too. Of course no one knew of Akatsuki at this moment, but they had some members.

Looking at him dully, she began to speak again of the page she read month ago like she held it in her hands now, "Kakuzu, S-rank missing-nin from Takigakure, he tried to kill Hashirama-sama and failed. He was imprisoned by his village after the obvious failure and he escaped killing his village elders…he also took their hearts. I have no idea why he did that," she said shrugging.

Smirking, he nodded, "That's an impressive skill that will benefit you much in the future. A skill that comes to easily to you is one that ninja train themselves to have. As for your studies, don't expect to be a great ninja right off the bat. The skills come faster to some and others don't fully bloom till their older and they have a sensei help them develop their skills," he told her.

"How do you know?" she asked.

Sighing, he pointed a thumb to himself, "I did well enough to pass, but compared too many others I was a failure of a ninja. I hear many people often whisper that behind my back," he told her.

Gazing at him, Minako frowned, "They whisper behind my back," she told him. She heard them, they didn't think she did but she did, "They always say I'm just as sad as Naruto. They always go, 'Poor Minato and Kushina, their first child is that thing and their second is socially awkward. Naruto is a troublemaker and Minako is a recluse,' acting like I can't hear. I hate them," she muttered.

Nodding, Obito frowned, "Maybe one day I'll tell you a secret to get rid of that, as for now, you can stay here with me for as long as you want. If you go to the back there's bedding for you to lay out, in the beginning your dad use to sleep down here," he told her.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Will you sleep by me?" she asked hopeful. If he said yes it would be like a sleep over, she never had a sleep over. Since she wasn't friends with any of the girls at school, sleep overs weren't exactly something she was able to go too. She read about them though.

Giving a reluctant nod, Obito nodded, "Alright when it's bed time I'll sleep next to you, but in return you can't ask me stupid questions," he said sternly.

Making a face, Minako crossed her arms, "I don't ask stupid questions!" she griped.

Smirking, he nodded, "Sure you don't," he said mockingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me your thoughts!<strong>


	3. Three

**Hello everyone I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of Changed Fates! As usual it was fun to write and I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so without further delay, enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>Minako did not want to be found.<p>

Itachi could feel panic build up inside, he was entrusted with the Hokage's daughter and he lost her in her own home. After what happen with Sasuke she ran, people reported seeing her running off toward the forest crying and that was the last they saw. They searched the woods and found not a trace of her, she literally got so far in before she disappear. It would be impressive if it wasn't worrying.

Leaping through the streets, he gazed out looking for the fair head child.

He alerted the Third who called Danzō. The Anbu and Danzō's men were searching high and low yet there was still no results. Sighing, Itachi frowned, she was still in training so how could she completely disappear off the map. Feeling a cold dread creep up on him, he silently wondered if someone came and took her, she was Minato-sama's daughter. If someone got her they could get Minato to do whatever they wanted. He wasn't heartless enough to abandon his child, nor was Konoha. Yet if that was true then it would be his fault, "Stop thinking the worst, we're just dealing with a little girl who's good at hiding," said a familiar voice from behind.

Looking back, Itachi found Shisui gazing at him with a smile in place, "You also didn't mess up, Minako runs off on Kushina-sama all the time. It's just now she's gotten a lot better at hiding. We'll find her though, there's still plenty of places for her to hide," he said confidently.

Sighing, Itachi leapt down next to Shisui, "It's a little too convenient how well she disappeared though," he said frowning.

Shrugging, Shisui frowned, "Sasuke can already use the fireball jutsu and he's seven. You were better that her at disappearing when you were her age, so her being good at hiding isn't very shocking," he said brushing off his worry.

Sighing again Itachi nodded, "Let's try the library again, Naruto said she likes going there," he said leaping away.

* * *

><p>Stepping out of Tobi's prison, Minako jumped back when she found none other than Zetsu waiting for her, "Zetsu!" she cried surprised. Giving him a smile, she trotted up to him happily, "Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you!" she said grabbing his hand.<p>

Looking down at her, he pointed down the path with his free hand, _"I erased your footsteps so Itachi couldn't track you to Tobi," _said White Zetsu.

Pulling his hand free, Black Zetsu gave her a small bonk on her head, **"Next time think before you act, ninja's don't let their emotions cloud their judgment,"** he growled.

Frowning, Minako rubbed her head and glared up, "But Sasuke made fun of me! He said some really mean things to me!" she cried stomping her foot.

Popping her on the spot Black hit, White Zetsu bent down, _"If they find out you're going to see Tobi, they'll move him from his prison and made sure you never see him again. You don't want to lose your friend do you? Not only that, they might make it impossible for us to see you,"_ he said.

Looking at him horror stricken, Minako paled, "I'm sorry, I promise I won't mess up again. Please don't leave! I promise I'll be careful, I promise," she cried fearful.

Nodding, Black grimaced, **"You have the entire village in an uproar. They're all looking for you so we're going to take you somewhere. You're to stay there till someone finds you, it's the only way to make sure no one figures out where you really went," **he ordered.

Sighing, Minako nodded before pausing, "How are you going to take me? You said we can be seen together because people will think you're bad. I still think your being shy! Daddy would definitely accept you, so would momma and I'm sure once others see how nice you are they won't even notice the fly trap!" she said enthusiastically. Zetsu really was too sensitive, he was a little strange but if she could accept him for who he was then others definitely would as well.

Shaking his head, they gazed at her annoyed, _"No means no, we aren't ready. As for how we'll guide you, we're going to shield you from the sensory ninjas and travel through the forest. Luckily the library is near it, you're going to sneak in through an air vent. After that lie near a vent and wait for someone to find you," _said White Zetsu.

Sighing, Minako nodded her head, "Alright," she said.

* * *

><p>Itachi left the two of them alone in the house, under the orders to not leave the house unless it was on fire and Naruto was rather tempted to do that. At least then he could go look for Minako, he knew he could find her. Plus he rather not be alone with Sasuke right now, he was such a jerk to girls, he really didn't get why either. He was always so rude to the girls at school.<p>

Sighing for the fifteen time, Naruto growled, "That's it, I'm going to look for Minako!" he cried.

Itachi could yell all he wanted but Naruto was acting on his father's order! Minato always told him he was the big brother and big brothers were heroes! He had to protect his little sister, after all he was going to become a great hero and a better Hokage than any before him, his dad included. A hero wouldn't stay behind while the brat was out there in pain.

Jumping down from his seat he stomped toward the door only to be stopped by Sasuke, "Big brother said to stay put so if she comes back," he cried.

Looking back, Naruto glared at Sasuke who quickly looked away. "I don't care! Anyway, she's not going to come back home when she knows you're here! That cry baby only runs away when others pick on her! I'm the only one she fights!" he stated. She fell like a limp noodle to others, but to him she stood her ground and yelled till her voice was horse.

Reaching the door, he was quickly stopped by Sasuke, "I'm coming too," he declared.

Scowling Naruto crossed his arms, "She's running away from you what makes you think I can find her with you hanging around?" he asked annoyed.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke crossed his own, "You overlook a red beach ball in search and destroy training, besides, it's my fault she ran off. Brother and Father say a real man takes responsibility for his mistakes. I made a mistake by saying what I did so I need to find her and apologize," he declared.

Gazing at his friends determined expression, Naruto nodded before a grin worked its way onto his face, "Fine but don't come crying to me when she does something horrible to you. Which is probably going to happen. Last time I hurt her feelings she put chili pepper in my underwear, wasabi in my rice balls, and laxatives in my ramen. She's not all that forgiving! She can get meaner than momma," he said shuddering, the burning, there had just been so much burning.

Looking at him shocked, Sasuke frowned, "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

Frowning, Naruto gave a shrug, "I don't know, but daddy says it's only going to get worst when she becomes a woman," he said, walking out the door.

"What happens when she becomes a woman," asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but according to dad it's not going to be pretty," said Naruto jumping down the steps.

Frowning, Sasuke followed after Naruto, "Why is she such a know-it-all? All she does is read, I see her when she's waiting for your mom to come. She doesn't play with the others all she does is read," he mused thinking to all the times Naruto roped him into games when his mom was late.

Tucking his arms behind his head, Naruto frowned, "I don't know, she just likes books. The one time I asked she said something weird. It was like, 'Books can't tell me lies,' or 'Books aren't stupid,' I don't know, I tune her out a lot," he said walking through the streets with the library on his mind. That was always Minako's number one place, after that he would got to Hokage tower. Sometimes she swiped dad's keys and went and read about the ninja's in their village. She always got caught by some Anbu or dad, "…But I think she's trying to prove that she can help dad or something," he muttered.

Looking at him curious, Sasuke nodded, "Help him? With what?" he asked.

Shrugging, Naruto smiled, "I don't know, but her reading helps me a lot! If I need to know something I just have to ask her because she reads everything. Reading projects I just lay the book out and she reads it. Homework questions on famous battles, that's child play for her. She can answer anything and because of that I never do!" he said laughing. Iruka was always going on about how he did so well on his homework but never in class. Well that reason was simply because Minako more than often took his homework and worked it out for him.

She enjoyed it, so who was he to deny her that pleasure.

Frowning at his friends back, Sasuke sighed, "I'm starting to understand why you're so stupid," he said rolling his eyes.

"Shut up teme!" shouted Naruto.

* * *

><p>Crawling through the air ducts of the library, Minako shudder, she really hoped there were no spiders in here because she hated spiders. They were evil! Not to mention always seemed to chase her, sighing Minako sat down to rest. She and Tobi talked a lot last night, about her trying to become a strong person and he told her she couldn't just focus on intelligence.<p>

She needed to train her body, not just her mind.

That meant she needed to find someone to train her.

She would ask mom, but her mother had the full time job of wrangling Naruto from his latest act of horror or mischief. Meanwhile, dad spent all his time running the village. It would be a joke to ask Naruto, that dunce was the bottom of the class. If she wanted to learn she have to ask the top student but there was no way she ask that jerk Sasuke.

One she didn't know him that well and two she kind of hated him.

That left her with three people; Kakashi, Tobi, and Zetsu.

Kakashi was smart and really nice, when he babysat them and she couldn't figure something out in her homework he was always able to help her. Not only that he was strong, she often heard mom and dad talk about how strong he was and how fast he was developing. Not only that but he was also Anbu so that just proved how strong he was. Only the best went to become Anbu.

Tobi, he had to be powerful if they locked him up. Especially in such a special cell, his methods of teaching her would be a little limited however. They would have to get pretty creative, yet still it would be worth it if he could help her become stronger. Then maybe she could show daddy, he would see that Tobi was a good guy and release him. She could visit him all the time after that!

Then there was Zetsu, she remember him once saying he wasn't much for frightening but he knew everything even better than her. He could slip in and out of everywhere, so far the entire village had yet to discover him here. The only way she met him was because he showed himself, if she got his stealth skills she could sneak in and out of places better than Kakashi and daddy. She could probably even sneak up on people like mommy did her and Naruto.

Maybe it would just be best to ask all of them, Kakashi could give her lots of hands on, Tobi could help her with other stuff; meanwhile Zetsu could teach her stealth. Crawling again, she frowned, Kakashi would probably say no though. He was always burying himself in his work. He hardly ever took time off, daddy had to force him and when he came for dinner he always looked so tense. "Probably should stick to Tobi and Zetsu," she muttered to herself continuing her crawling.

Crawling past a vent cover she glanced over and watch feet pass by, continuing on she was stopped and forced onto her face she felt something rather prickly grab her ankle. Kicking her legs wildly she felt a stabbing fear enter her gut, dad promised her that spiders couldn't get this big. He lied to her! Clawing at the smooth metal, she let out a blood curdling scream as she was dragged, "Don't eat me Mr. Spider!" she shouted kicking her legs while she clung to the corner.

Yet the spider did not listen it just continued to pull at her till at last it pulled her out. Crying out, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the spider to eat her, "Don't eat me spider I don't taste good! Mommy says I eat too many sweets I won't taste good! Don't eat me!" she shouted.

Hearing nothing, she cracked open an eye and found herself staring into a face she recognized, at least somewhat, he looked an awful lot like Shikamaru. Naruto's lazy friend. He was practically the spitting image of him only obviously much older; with two scars on the right side of his face and he had a goatee. Staring into his eyes the two of them just stared for minutes before he finally sighed, "I assure you Minako-chan, I'm not going to eat you," he said.

Frowning, she gave him a slow nod before jumping when two others came from around a book shelf, "Ah you found her," said the blond. He was tall with long dirty blond hair that he kept in a high ponytail, he had classically handsome face with a soft smile in place, "I have to say, Minato didn't luck out with any of his kids! Both are born troublemakers, only each cause it in their own ways," he said amused, walking up to her he patted her head. "You shouldn't cause such uproars, you about gave Itachi-san a heart attack. He hasn't slept a wink since you left," he said amused.

Smiling as well, the large red head who reminded her of Chouji chuckled, "Well at least we found her, I guess you were right to check the vents Shikaku," he said laughing. Gazing at him closer, she found the outlandish looking man was rather gently looking with purple markings.

Sighing, Shikaku frowned, "Don't thank me; thank Shikamaru. After I returned to the house to ask him if he knew anything about her hiding places he told me if he wanted to be alone he try the vents. Told me, no one ever thinks of the vents and he was right. We comb the library, but not once did we look in the vents. We tend to forget because we can't fit inside," he muttered.

Frowning, Minako wiggled in the man's grip as he talked to his friends. Getting their attention back, she was set down and given everyone attention. "Minako-chan, what do you have to say for yourself, you ran away from Itachi and gave him something close to a heart attack. Not only that, you put the entire village in a complete uproar," said the blond man sternly.

Looking down embarrassed, Minako shuffled her feet, "I'm sorry," she muttered.

Chuckling, Shikaku bent down and flicked her on the bed, "You got some nerves kid, both you and your brother. Pissing off your mom is not a smart thing to do," he said. She had been a year or two younger than him but he could still remember all those vicious beatings she gave kids. She often took them down at lunch in front of everyone. He still respect Minato in that aspect, Kushina was a beautiful woman but she was lethal.

Paling, Minako looked at him, "We don't have to tell momma do we?" she asked worried.

She would lose a lot of brain cells if so.

Laughing, all three nodded while Minako simply groan in response. She was going to die, it was as simple as that; mother would get home and kill her. Hopefully dad could stop her from completely destroying her, "I think I want to go back into the vent now,' she said quietly.

Going to answer, they all jumped when a piercing cry echoed through the library.

"MISTAKE!"

* * *

><p>Standing on the steps outside of the library, Naruto grinned as he stuck a heroic pose. Parting his feet, he placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. This was the part of the story when the hero emerged and took the scene, he would take control of the situation, find the girl, and save the day. Laughing out loud, he crossed his arms, "Alright, Naruto Uzamaki is here to save the day! I'm going to find the mistake and show all these losers how it's done," he declared confidently.<p>

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head and seriously questioned himself. There must be something wrong with him if he liked this idiot. "Dobe," he muttered under his breath.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" cried out a familiar voice.

Jumping, Sasuke turned with Naruto and found none other than Itachi with Shisui, "Nii-san!" he cried worried.

Frowning, Itachi jogged up to him and Naruto with a stern expression, "I told you to wait at the house just in case Minako came back," he scolded them.

Scowling, Naruto glared at Itachi and jabbed his finger into his direction, "I already told you! She's not going to willing come home while teme is in the house! Beside it's obvious you're not qualified to find my sister, it's been an entire night and you still haven't found her! That's why I'm here, I can find that mistake when you two can't," he cried confidently.

Smiling, Shisui stepped up, "You can find her Naruto-kun?" he asked amused.

Grinning, the small blond nodded his head, "Yep, I always find the mistake!" he announced firmly.

Letting a confused expression come, Shisui raised an eyebrow, "Mistake?" he questioned.

Nodding, Naruto crossed his arms, "Kakashi says dad forgot to wear something that's why I have a little sister. I would have prefer a dog," he said.

Giving a small chuckle, Shisui smiled, "It doesn't really work that way," he said.

Shrugging, Naruto started up the steps with the three Uchiha's following after him, stepping inside he looked around and sighed. This pace smelled just like Minako, paper and ink, yet it didn't have her scent of lilies. Continuing in Naruto stopped once he was in the middle of the library, "Okay, this is good," he said nodding, this would be the perfect spot.

Smiling, Shisui bent down to gaze into Naruto's eyes, "Okay big brother get your sister," he said giving him the thumbs up.

Looking at him surprised, a smile broke across Naruto's face and he nodded, "Alright!" he said. Taking in a deep breath, Naruto didn't stop till his lungs hurt. Behind him he would hear Sasuke covering his ears while the other two started to question him, but he paid them no heed. Releasing his breath he yelled out the one word that always made Minako come to him no matter her mood, "MISTAKE" he bellowed, his voice filled the library and all around people cried out in shock.

Waiting a few minutes, he grinned when she answered, "I'm not a mistake you jerk!" yelled Minako running out from behind a corner with three other ninja's behind her.

Grinning, Naruto laughed as his baby sister stalked toward him, "Stop saying such stupid stuff! This is why momma always hits you ignoramus!" she snapped.

Smirking Naruto pointed to her, "Momma's gonna hit you this time!" he said tauntingly.

Paling, Minako growled before crossing her arms, "The week is still young, I'm sure you'll do something worse than I have by the end of the week. After all idiots never learn," she said snottily.

"Let's not hope for that," said a gravelly voice.

Freezing on spot, Minako could feel a shiver run down her spin, she knew that voice. Looking up and past the Uchiha's she found none other than him coming in. Danzō, a man who she absolutely hated and feared. He just gave her a bad feeling every time she saw him, not only that, but she hear rumors of him when she visited her father's office. They always whispered about him, about his private forces, and about how he was always trying to stir up trouble.

At night when she couldn't sleep she could sometimes hear mom and dad discuss him. He wanted Naruto, to train him. In the beginning she always had wondered why he would want her dunce of a brother, but Obito told her that demon holders, a jinchūriki, could gain great power. She also heard about his unorthodox ways of protecting the village. From what she heard though he was just arrogant and selfish, he ripped bonds apart and killed people and used suppression.

That didn't sound like a man seeking peace.

Gazing at her coldly, Danzō frowned at Minako, "What do you have to say for yourself, Minako?" he asked coolly.

Glaring at him, Minako clenched her fist, "I didn't ask for anyone to look for me, it was their choice and I don't like that you looked for me," she said rudely.

Feeling a fist slam into her head, Minako let out a whine, "Ow! That hurt," she cried, looking back with tears gleaming in her eyes. Turning back she found none other than the Third Hokage giving her an irate look, "Minako! Minato-san did not raise his daughter to be rude. You will apologize for your actions and apologize to Danzō," he said sternly.

Glowering at him, Minako crossed her arms, "I apologize…to everyone but him!" she yelled jabbing her finger at Danzō.

Getting wacked on the head again, this time's tears did come, "Why are you so mean! I hate you too gramps!" she sobbed rubbing the sore spot on her head.

Sighing, Danzō scowled at Hiruzen, "Don't bother, once a child decides they hate someone nothing will change their mind, besides she's right in one way. I didn't have to look for her but I chose too, I won't make that mistake in the future," he said leaving the library taking all the tension with him.

Glaring at his retreating form, Minako didn't relax till he was gone and not even three second later did she get another chill down her back. Only this time from fear rather than dislike and discomfort, looking back with a sweat forming, Minako found the third glaring at her fiercely, "MI-NA-KO!" he said in a quiet fury. "What have I and your father told you about your rudeness toward Danzō!" he roared.

Glaring, Minako pointed to the third, "Shut up! I hate him and I refuse to be nice to a man as evil as him!" she yelled. She didn't like him and she wouldn't pretend to like a man like him. She heard what he did and she didn't like it!

Striking her once more Hiruzen's nostrils flared as he tried to quell his angry, "You don't get to pick and choose Minako! Now I'm going to tell your mother and father how rude you were to Danzo so you learn your lesson young lady," he scolded.

Glaring at him, Minako crossed her arms, "You do that and I tell the Uncle Jiraiya exactly where the third keeps his girly magazines and not only that I'll spread this photo of you to the village, you perv!" she yelled flashing him a photo of himself reading said magazines with a pervy blush staining his cheeks before making a run for it, "And I have copies hidden in various places! So even if you attempt to steal it I still have leverage!" she roared darting out the door.

An awkward silence filled the room till at last broken by Itachi, giving out a cough, he looked away awkwardly from the third, "Um, well I better go after her before she runs off again," he said beckoning Naruto and Sasuke.

Following after the elder Uchihas' Naruto paused for only a moment, "Hehehe, third is a perv!" he mocked gleefully before running after Sasuke, Itachi, and Shisui.

Glaring after the blond child, Hiruzen let out a loud groan, Minato and Kushina's brats, they would be the death of him. Both were born troublemakers dwarfing their mother's mischievousness tenfold; Naruto's pranks escalated bit by bit showing his growth and Minako only got trickier with the years.

Both had the potential become great ninja's like their parents.

Naruto's genius as a fighter could be seen by those who knew how to look for it. He adapted fairly easily and while he wasn't a particularly smart child he made up for it in heart and perseverance. He would one day become a ninja that would inspire the village, he would grow strong and honorable due to the hardships he would face today. Although he would probably never lose his idiotic nature.

Minako was a genius in the simplest ways, she had a thirst for all kinds of knowledge and while she didn't have any particular skills as a fighter yet. If she kept at it then she would someday gain a power of her own, but her ace would always be her brain. Almost like a Nara, she would probably develop a gift for strategy and then develop something in intelligence gathering.

The future was bright for those two.

Hearing movement from behind, Hiruzen looked back and found the Ino-Shika-Cho trio giving him amused looks, "Girly magazines Lord Third? Really?" said Shikaku chuckling.

Glowering at the brats, Hiruzen growled, "Shut up!" he said.

* * *

><p>Stomping ahead, Minako fumed to herself as she went over the library scene, she knew it was rude but she hated Danzō. He always has such a self-righteous look on his face that infuriated her, it was like he decided to name himself god and looked down on everyone. How could the Third tolerate that man and how could her father work with him? He was rotten.<p>

"Eh Minako-chan you really shouldn't pick fights with Danzō," said someone from behind.

Looking back, Minako blinked in surprised to find someone she didn't recognize, "Who are you?" she asked confused.

Smiling, he pointed to himself, "I'm Uchiha, Shisui; it's very nice to meet you little daughter!" he said kneeling before her, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Looking at him surprised, Minako shyly reached out for his hand, "Namikaze, Mi-Minako, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she said blushing, while he enveloped her hand in his own.

Laughing, he gave her a wink making her blush brighter, "You got quite the impressive vocabulary for a five year old. Now, I think there's something you need to do don't you," he said leaning over so she could get a look at Itachi. Spotting him, at once Minako felt a rush of shame hit her, she cause Itachi a lot of trouble by running off and it was unnecessary trouble at that.

Nodding to Shisui, Minako walked toward Itachi and bowed before him, "I'm sorry I ran away, I await your punishment!" she said before squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the pain of a head bonk. She waited for close to a minute before finally looking up when nothing came to her. Peeking at Itachi she found instead of a stern expression or an angry one, he gazed upon her with a peaceful smile.

Feeling heat rush to her face again, she looked down embarrassed, Uchiha boys really were far too handsome! Especially when they smiled, feeling a hand touch her head gently, Itachi ruffled her hair before couching down before her, "Your forgiven Minako-chan," he smiling sweetly.

Smiling, she gazed at him hopeful, "Does this mean momma doesn't have to know?" she asked hopefully.

Keeping his smile on, Itachi shook his head, "Sorry, I still have to tell your mother," he said crushing her hopes. Feeling her hopes crash to the ground, tears of hopeless beaded up in her eyes as her hope shattered into a million and one pieces. "Sorry Minako, but this isn't something that can be hidden and in the end it'll be better to tell her than let her find out," he said.

Whining, Minako turned away and sniffed back her tears, "Easy for you to say, you're not going to lose brain cells!" she cried out.

Laughing, Naruto came up and patted Minako on the head, "For being a good girl and causing trouble for once in your life big brother will help you out!" he said brightly. Peering up at Naruto, Minako waited for him to give his advice. Grinning, he winked, "Mom doesn't hit as hard if you cry, so just make sure to stir up some tears kay!" he said patting her head.

Sighing in defeat, Minako nodded, "Okay," she said.

Frowning, Sasuke cleared his throat catching everyone attention. Looking at Minako guilty, he glanced down before summoning up his nerve, "I'm sorry Minako, I shouldn't have said what I did," he said.

Looking at him, Minako smiled putting Sasuke at ease at once, walking toward him she didn't stop till she was in front of him, "Sasuke-kun…" she started. Gazing at her in expectance, Sasuke was complete thrown when as quick as a flash Minako shoved him with all her might. Falling back, his legs hit the ledge before he tumbled back into the river. Sinking under, Sasuke was still for a moment before it hit him; the wetness, the coldness, and warmth of her hands still lingering on his chest.

Kicking up he broke the surface and found Minako glaring down at him furious, "I don't like you! You're a jerk and I hate jerks!" she yelled before turning, her hair swishing like a whip. "After this week is over I want you to vanish from my sight whenever I'm near!" she cried stomping her foot and walking away with a humph.

Gazing at her in shock, angry slowly swelled up inside of Sasuke before he glared at her back, "Yeah! Well I don't like you and you can't tell me what to do, I'll stay in your sight if I want too you spoiled brat!" he yelled pointing to her with a shaking hand.

Looking over her shoulder, Minako let out a teh before stomping away once more, "Boys are idiots," she said finally.

Fuming, Sasuke threw him arms down, "Yeah, well girls are crazy," he yelled.

Watching her walked away, Naruto walked up to the water edge and began to openly laugh, "Hahaha, stupid teme! You just make Minako's shit list!" he said laughing gleefully. Growling, Sasuke reached up in a flash snaring Naruto's ankle in his grip before pulling him in; who in return let out a loud shrill scream before he was submerged in the water. Popping up, Naruto glared at Sasuke, "Teme!" he roared charging the temperamental Uchiha.

"You scream like a girl, dobe!" yelled Sasuke, landing a punch to Naruto's cheek.

Laughing out loud, Shisui wiped away his tears, "This is too funny!" he said.

"Shisui! This isn't funny," cried Itachi exasperated.

Laughing some more, Shisui waved off his friends worries, "Don't worry so much Itachi, I'll go after the little daughter while you take care of Naruto and Sasuke!" he said cheerfully. Running in the direction Minako took before Itachi could get a word in, Shisui grinned; he was definitely going to be sticking around for the week!

He caught up to Minako in no time, she wasn't even a half a block away before he caught up with her and she just ranted to herself rather than acknowledge his presences. Following her around, they circles a couple streets before she finally simmered down, trotting up beside her, Shisui smiled at her, "So Minako-chan, since your all simmered down how about we go out for ice cream?" he asked her.

Perking up immediately, Minako beamed at him, "Ice cream! Really?!" she asked excitedly.

Nodding, he chuckled, "Yep, my treat!" he said holding out his hand for her to take.

Grabbing it, Minako skipped beside him as he led her to the ice cream shop, all the while mentally sorting through the ice cream she would get. Should she get: chocolate fudge brownie, cookie dough, chocolate chip, cookies and cream, strawberry, vanilla, chocolate, or sherbet? There were so many different kinds of ice cream, "So Minako, why don't you like Danzō-sama?" he questioned.

Watching her expression carefully, he found her smile sour quickly and she began to squeeze his hand a little harder as she thought. "…He doesn't feel right," she uttered at last.

Frowning, he peered at her interested, "Doesn't feel right? How so, if you don't mind me asking?" he said, curious as to why Danzō rubbed her wrong. To be honest, he always felt that Danzō's ways were a little unorthodox and he saw no speck of honor in them either. He was traveling a very dark path to obtain his peace and Shisui couldn't help but think the peace he wanted wasn't peace at all.

Danzō's peace felt more like suppression.

Pulling her hand from Shisui's, Minako frowned, "He makes me feel like my chakra is flowing backwards, it's creepy," she said, demonstrating with her hands. Crossing her arms afterward, she sighed, "I also hear momma and daddy talk about him, he doesn't sound like a good person. The way daddy talks, he's always trying to do something on his own that only causes discord and chaos," she said, at least that's what she picked up through the walls.

Smiling he nodded, "I admit he's a bit hard to take, but still, Danzō-sama did a lot for Konoha. He did so much for the village so the next generation could live in peace. So even if you don't like him you should show him respect, he has done so much that he's earned that. You don't have to like him but you should show him proper respect. Not only that, you know you should apologize for your rude behavior as well," he said sternly.

Looking up with a glare, Minako shook her head, "No, I'm not apologize to a man who tries to take Naruto away! He may be an idiot but he's my idiot brother and no one can have him because he's my big brother," she said stubbornly.

Looking at her unyielding expression, Shisui nodded, "Alright, but you need to give him respect and there is no relenting on that front. Danzō is not someone you make an enemy, he may not think much of you now because you're a child but it won't always be that way. Then as I said before, you may not like him but he's earned the right for your respect!" he said.

Looking up at the Uchiha's serious expression, Minako sighed and nodded, "Yes sir," she grumbled.

Smiling, he nodded, "Good, now do you know what flavor Naruto likes? We'll get him and the others some!" he said going back to cheerful.

Frowning, a sly smile overcame Minako, "Can we let a dog licks Sasuke's before we give it to him?" she asked excitedly.

Laughing, Shisui shook his head, "They always say beware a woman's scorn but I never believe that till today! Thank you Minako, I know now to never cross a woman in a bad way," he said.

Frowning, Minako walked next to him in silence for a moment and two, "So, um, is that yes?" she asked.

Shaking his head, he winked, "Sorry, that's a no," he said, laughing when she began to pout.

* * *

><p>She may have not gotten to do anything to his ice cream but she did get the victory of making him think she did something to his ice cream. Sasuke just watched his ice cream melt with a look on his face that show he wasn't taking any chances. No matter how many times Shisui tried to reassure him that she didn't do anything to contaminate his ice cream.<p>

The rest of the week was spent like that, Sasuke and Minako taking jabs at each other while Naruto watched with much amusement. He found it enjoyable to be on the spectator's side of things when his sister was pissed. Usually he was on the receiving end of her anger, so it was a nice break for him and even though his friend and sister were angry with each other he couldn't help but be happy.

Even if they wouldn't admit it, the two of them were friends!

The rest of the week was left without any problems, Itachi was able to control the fighting to a minimal and he got help from Shisui who decided to come over each day. Between the two of them they were able to control everyone. Minako seemed especially taken with Shisui, Itachi was amused to see the young girl develop a crush on his friend. He was also beginning to suspect she might have a crush on him as well, she often blushed and couldn't look him in the eye.

Especially when he smiled at her.

It wasn't long before the first day of the week faded like a bad dream, Itachi couldn't help but still feel a nagging worry pull at him though. Minako's disappearance truly bugged him as did the negative presence he felt in her room after her parents left. He voiced his concerns to Shisui, but he said it was probably nothing but if he was truly concern to alert the Hokage.

Itachi was sorely tempted to do just that too. He felt it needed to be addressed, it just did not sit right with him in the slightest. Sitting in the living room with Naruto and Minako, he stared at the young girl watching her draw on a blank sheet of paper while they waited for Minato and Kushina. She was at a very impressionable age and wasn't really aware of how the world worked yet. Not only that, as the Hokage's daughter she was in a position that could benefit outside forces.

As Minato-sama's daughter, she was watched but not as much as any other child, no one would suspect her as a traitor or that someone would use her. She was the Hokage's daughter, the villages thought process would be how could Minato not see what right under his nose. They couldn't be more wrong though, it was because of that she would be overlooked.

Watching the clock tick back and forth, he looked over at Naruto and found him drawing a very crude drawing of Sasuke and he was on fire. Raising an eyebrow at that, he tried to suppress a smile, him and his brother truly had a unique friendship. It was nothing like a normal one; nothing like his and Shisui's if anything he might compare it to Kakashi-san and Obito-san. He was very young back then but he could still remember those two quite well.

Obito had been an orphan and his father as the clan leader was his legal guardian.

Like Naruto, Obito was a bit of a troublemaker so he often went with his father when Obito did something worth a scolding which as more than often. He came to see his fellow Uchiha as a cousin, they weren't as close as brothers but he had grown fond of Obito. He was so different from the other Uchiha, just like Shisui was.

Turning his gaze to Minato's drawing, Itachi felt a jolt, she was drawing a man who was black and white with what looked like a bush surrounding him and he seemed to have glowing yellow eyes. "Minako? Who's that?" he asked sitting down at the table next to her.

Looking up at him startled, Minako's smiled quickly vanished as she tried to hid her drawing, "Nothing, I, uh, I was drawing a character from a book," she said adverting her eyes. She began to pick at her clothes and would not look him in the eye.

She was lying.

Nodding, he sat back up on the couch, he was definitely going to talk to Minato. Itachi knew it might be presumptuous of him but this just didn't sit right with him at all. There was something going on and he wouldn't stop till he found out. Or till he was at last convinced that he was wrong and just worrying over nothing. To which he really hoped to god he was worrying over nothing. He didn't want the village in danger, nor did he want to see a child used by evil. Those kinds of things scared children.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please!<strong>


	4. Four

**Hello I have a new chapter I hope you will enjoy! So here you are, also the festival you hear about in this is completely made up, I just thought I make a festival up created by Hashirama. I could seem him making a festival just to create some enjoyment. He's a fun loving guy.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Kneeling in front of Kushina and Minato, Itachi waited while what he told them sank in. He waited a day before telling them his thoughts, allowing them to settle back in and take care of things with Minako. The young girl had been severely grounded and got a good hard whack on the head, but Itachi made sure she wasn't the only grounded. After all it took two to make what happened, happen.<p>

Sasuke had been grounded as well, Itachi could still feel his brother's scorching gaze on his back.

Hearing nothing but silence, Itachi frowned, "I know it's a bit forward of me to think this and I'm not trying to say anything about your parenting skills either. However, I just find the situation around her disappearance and other things to be suspicious. She also seem very worried when I took notice of her picture," he said, chancing a look up.

Instead of finding angry stares from Minato and Kushina he found concerned and relief, "Itachi I never had any doubt that you were just being a good ninja. Beside I need people like you, I'm not perfect and I don't see everything. Outside eyes are always good and what you say concerns me as well, thank you for voicing this," said Minato smiling at him.

Nodding, Kushina sighed, "We only thought of it as an imaginary friend and I never felt the negative presence you spoke of," she said.

Frowning, Itachi nodded, "I think I only sensed it because of my Sharingan. It wasn't a threatening presence or anything, it was just negative. Not evil or threatening, just negative," he said. It was strange, there was nothing coming from it but it made him think of a threat.

Nodding, Kushina sighed, "What do we do Minato?" she questioned.

Sighing, he frowned, "I guess for now we get the Anbu to trail her, watch her and see if she leads us to whoever is speaking to her. If nothing turns up, then well stop that but I would like for us to still keep a closer eye on her," he said gazing over at Kushina.

Smiling, Kushina nodded, "Considered her watched," she said.

Standing up, Itachi cleared his throat, "Might I make a suggestion?" he asked.

Smiling at him Minato nodded, "Anything you have to say would be appreciated Itachi," he said.

Nodding, Itachi cleared his throat, "Allow me and Shisui to take turns watching her, you said before you weren't able to sense the negative energy. I think since we have the Sharingan we'll be able to, so would you allow us to take turns watching over Minako?" he asked.

Sharing a look with Kushina, Minato waited to get a nod from her before giving Itachi a yes, "You have my permission, but I hope you don't mind me adding Kakashi to help you. Not to say I don't trust you and Shisui, but Kakashi has spent ample time around Minako and Naruto both. He knows what to look for in unusual behavior regarding her," he said.

Nodding, Itachi rose with a slight smile in place, "It would be an honor to work with Kakashi-san," he said. He had no problem with that and Minato was right, he would be best when going over Minako's behavior because he and Shisui only got to know her for a week. He knew Naruto a little better because at times he came to the Uchiha compound to get Sasuke to join some game. However, the Hokage's children weren't all that know to him. All he ever heard about them was Naruto's mischief.

* * *

><p>She felt blah.<p>

That was the word she felt summed her up right now. She wasn't angry, happy, or worried. She was blah because she wasn't really sure how to take this. This being a title she had been voted for, festival time was upon them and Konoha had a tradition started by Hashirama to be a bit of joy to the village. There were big festivals for each season but the Winter festival had always been the biggest festival by far because it was during the colder season. Hashirama always thought people would be more depressed during the cold time so he made Winter the biggest festival.

Which eventually lead to the creation of the Winter court. It started with the teachers, they would draw lots to see what their class would vote for. There was Winter Princess, Winter Prince, Winter Emperor, Winter Queen, and so on. Winter princess was the one most sought out though, simply because she had the most beautiful costume.

This year, she was the Winter Princess.

Her teacher pulled out Winter Princess and then her class voted for her to be it. It surprised her, she thought for sure that Kotomi Uchiha would have been voted. She was the prettiest girl in class, her hair as black as a raven's wing full of wave and curl. Her pigtails looked as soft as clouds, she was porcelain pale like a princess and she had dark lovely eyes. She was kind, sweet, and was second in class with test behind Minako but first when it came to the physical things. Minako always found herself ranging in fifth or fourth and on occasion third.

Yet her class surprised her by voting her as the Winter princess.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Minako jumped and looked over to find Kotomi smiling at her, even her smile was utterly beautiful. "Congratulations Minako-chan! You'll make a pretty Winter Princess," she said kindly.

Gazing at her, Minako frowned, "You would have been a prettier one," she mumbled.

Laughing, Kotomi beamed, "Thank you, but I think you'll be a better Winter Princess! The princess should be someone bright and sunny. Everyone in class is always saying I'm the moon and you're the sun, so it's no wonder you're the princess this year," she said happily.

Looking at her confused, Minako frowned, "Sun and Moon?" she questioned.

Still smiling Kotomi nodded, "Yep, all the boys voted us the prettiest girls in class we're tied for number one so they decided I would be the moon and you're the sun. My friend Kimiko found the paper with the ranks, its silly really but flattering," she said.

Nodding, Minako scowled, "I thought everyone ignored me," she said.

Shaking her head, Kotomi smiled, "No the boys are scared of Naruto and you also intimidate them while most of the girls are just stupid. Kimiko is the only one who doesn't care about the ranking, all the other girls are jealous of us, which is stupid really. It's just the boys opinion it has nothing to do with us," she said.

Sighing, Minako frowned, "Well at least that explains my loneliness," she grouched.

Smiling at her, Kotomi held out a hand, "Then do you want to be with me and Kimiko, I always thought you liked to be alone, but if you don't want to be then why not play with us," she said.

Looking at her surprised and hopeful, Minako leaned forward, "Do you really mean that?!" she said trying her best to hold back her happiness at that offer. It was hard to do though, she had wanted a friend her own age for decades and here a girl her own age was offering her two!

Nodding, Kotomi laughed, "Yes," she said.

Pausing momentarily, Minako gazed at her cautiously, "This isn't a mean girl move is it; make the freak think she has a friend but you're just going to use me are you?" she asked suspiciously.

Looking at her surprised, Kotomi shook no, "No, but if I lie you can shave off my eyebrows," she said.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Okay," she said feeling the happiness rush back.

Looking away, Kotomi smiled, "Well I have to go, my mom is here, but let's sit together tomorrow okay, me and Kimiko will come to your usual spot by the windows," she said happily.

Nodding, Minako waved good-bye as Kimiko ran up to a beautiful lady much like herself, she had a friend, Tobi would be so proud of her! Turning away, she gazed down at the note in her hand before a frown graced her face again, she still wasn't all that sure about Winter princess. She had never really thought much about this stuff, Naruto had always made a big deal. He always voted for some ditz named Sakura Haruno when a female spot opened in his class.

A girl she did not like in the slightest.

She knew her brother was practically in love with her but she didn't like her. Sakura Haruno was a mean girl who often hit Naruto and was mean to him. She was one of the many girls who liked the jerk Sasuke. Who she seriously did not see how he was popular. He was a big gigantic stupid jerk who wasn't even that cute! His brother and Shisui were so much better looking than him.

Especially Shisui, he was the cutest of cute boys she had ever seen. He was tall and handsome, his hair so spiky and wild looking with a bright endearing smile that sent her heart racing. Then his eyes, the color of midnight, so perfect and kind. Feeling a blush spread across her cheeks, Minako was knocked from her fantasy of the handsome boy when a hand touched her head.

"Hey mistake! What was your class?!" asked Naruto grinning.

Looking at her elder brother, Minako frowned when she saw disappointment etched into Naruto's eyes, he was doing his best to hide it but she could see it. She always saw what he tried to hide. Frowning, she tried to hide the note only to catch his attention in doing so, "You got voted," he said ripping it away from her to see. Reaching for it, she cringed as he read and even more so when his friends came toward him to see what he was doing.

Whining as he read, her fingers twitched as she itched to grab the note as he passed it around to Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji. "Give it back!" she cried, rushing to Kiba when he finally got his hands on it. Jumping for it, she growled when he lifted it above his head, "Stop it and give it back! It's mine and not for you!" she cried out.

"You're the princess Minako," said Naruto grinning.

Blushing, Minako shook her head furious, "So what! You're going to make fun of me!" she cried.

She was ready to fight if need be, she knew he would make fun of her when he found out. Laughing he shook his head, "I'm not going to make fun of you, it means you're the cutest girl in your class, which is to be expect after all we're a very good looking bunch!" he said proudly, posing like she often saw handsome models in magazines pose.

Gazing at her, Shikamaru sighed, "You're not going to be happy about our class then," he said. Naruto had told them all about the weekend after he asked about it. His curiosity had been a little peeked after his dad had asked him about hiding places.

Looking at the lazy Nara, Minako frowned, "Why?" she asked.

"We had Winter Prince," said Kiba giddy.

Looking at them all surprised, she frowned, "Who's the prince?" she asked.

"Guess who!" purred a voice into her ear.

Freezing on spot, Minako felt her stomach plunged as she tasted bile, she knew that voice after all who else could sound so smug and disgusting all in one. That vile voice was haunting her nightmares and it was a voice she committed to memory because in was the voice she hated most. Watching everyone watch her in anticipation, Minako glared before she clutched the book in her hand tighter. Whipping around she swung with all her might and slapped the hell out of Sasuke with her book, he fell back on the floor and she could hear ooo's from the boys and horrified screams from girl. Leaping onto of Sasuke she struck him over and over while he shielded his head and face, "No, no, no, no no!" she screamed over and over as she struck.

"Damn it cut it out!" hollered Sasuke trying to catch the book in her grip. Once he did he yelled out when she bit his hand. Letting go it began again, this time with Sasuke yelling out profanity as Minako did her best to break his face.

Watching from a safe distance, Kiba grinned, "Should we help him?" he asked peering over at the others as she struck with all her might. Sasuke didn't lower his arms however, he kept them up shielding his head from her attack.

Snorting, Naruto grinned, "If anyone does I'll hit them! This is too good, it's about time teme met his match!" he proclaimed happily.

Smiling, Shikamaru leaned to the side, "It's too much of a hassle to stop her and too funny," he said taking some chips from Chouji who offered.

This went on for minutes with the girls yelling before at last Sasuke wrapped his legs around Minako and flipped them over, knocking the book from her hands he growled. A growl she matched, she was livid with fury, her face bright red as she struggled under Sasuke. He locked her arms in his death grip, she could feel herself bruising but she didn't care. "Why does it have to be you?!" she howled.

"I don't know brat!" yelled Sasuke annoyed.

Hissing much like a cat, Minako summoned up her strength she lifted herself off the ground, slamming her forehead against Sasuke's, tears beaded up in her eyes but she pushed him away. At once Sasuke's hands slipped from her arms and she shoved him off. Leaping to her feet, she stumbled over to her book and began to sprit. She would get to the bottom of this, hearing Sasuke yelled at her, Minako turned and threw the book as he stood up and for once her aim was true. Just as he picked himself up, Sasuke was sent crashing to the ground when the heavy book collided with his head.

Crashing down into the dirt, he fumed before glaring over at his so-called friends who were howling with laughter barely able to stand. "What the hell is wrong with that girl!" he barked at Naruto who struggled to breath between his laughter. "She fights dirty!" he yelled.

Meanwhile, Minako made a straight line for the teacher's lounge, there was just no way this was right, the stupid election was fixed! Stopping in front of the door, she took gulps of air as she tried to lower her heart rate. Her face was burning, her heart racing, her lungs starved, sweat poured from her, and her nails were beginning to cut into her palms. She hated it when she got angry. It felt like an explosion went off in her chest, her dad often said her angry was like a firework and she had to agree with him too. It really was a firework and she hated it.

It felt out of her control.

Grabbing her door when her breathing went down to harsh pants, she threw it open with all her strength, "I DEMAND A RECOUNT!" she bellowed.

Every adult except one jumped, gazing at her was none other than Iruka-sensei. Naruto's teacher, he knew she would be coming. He heard what happened over the week and he knew what she was like because he often dealt with her and her brother's tiffs. "Hello Minako, I had a feeling I would be seeing you," he said holding out a box.

Stomping toward him, Minako gave him a short greeting before ripping into the box, dumping the votes on the floor she sorted through them. "Minako-chan?" questioned her teacher, Suzume-sensei.

Sighing, Iruka smiled over at her, "Sasuke was voted Winter Prince," he said.

Letting her mouth curve into an o, she nodded, "Ooo, right and they aren't on very good terms since last week," she said, it hitting her. She hadn't even thought of that, of course Minako would be acting like a chicken with its head cut off. Hearing a sob, all looked down and found the young girl with tears in her eyes, "Oh dear," said Suzume.

Reaching up, her tears falling Minako grabbed Iruka and shook him weakly, "Why? Why does it have to be him? Why can't it be anyone else?" she asked him sobbing.

Patting her head, Iruka smiled, "There, there, he's popular what did you expect," he said.

"It's not fair! Why is that jerk popular!" she cried.

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Iruka smiled, "I'm going to tell you something that will forever be true, life isn't fair," he said

Staring at him, Minako scowled, "What kind of advice is that!" she cried.

"The truest piece of advice you will ever hear," he said.

* * *

><p>It was very hard, it was very hard to stifle his laughter. Holding his breath, Naruto kept sniggering making loud noises with each one that only made Sasuke glare harder at him. Doing it yet again, he laugh out loud when Sasuke turned on him, "It's not that funny dobe!" he yelled.<p>

Clutching his sides, Naruto nodded, "It is too! You got owned by a little girl! You're supposed to be some big macho dude who never loses to anyone and you lost to my sister!" he said laughing. It was just too sweet, the teme went down to his little sister. "She got you good too!" he said.

Growling, Sasuke rounded on Naruto, "I let her dobe! If I really wanted to stop her I would have hurt her, you need to teach that idiot self-control! Although you're probably not the best demonstration of self-control, you can never filter your mouth" he spat.

Glaring at him, Naruto scoffed, "Shut up, you're ruining this for me!" he shouted.

Opening his mouth to argue back, Sasuke was stopped when someone dropped down from above, backing away cautiously he found an older boy standing. He was probably in his early twenties with silver-grey hair that stuck straight up into the air. He wore a mask hiding the lower half of his face from sight and wore his headband lopsided blocking one eye. Dressed in the usual Jounin-Chunin wear, stepping back cautiously Sasuke frowned when the guy looked between him and Naruto.

Naruto seemed unsurprised by the guy's appearance and in fact looked irritated by him, "Why are you here Kakashi!" he barked, pointing to the man accusingly.

Letting out a sigh, Kakashi straighten up in annoyance, "Your mom got sent on a mission and Minato asked me to pick up you and your sister and watch you till he could get home. Now where is Minako?" he asked looking around searching for the familiar pigtail child who took after sensei. Finding her nowhere in sight, Kakashi scowled under his mask, "Naruto where's Minako?" he asked him.

Folding his arms behind his head as he put on his angry face, Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, she's probably trying to burn the votes or trying to convince the teacher to take away her title," he said. He was pretty certain she would be in the teacher's room trying to change this, she would probably do anything to either pass on the title or get rid of Sasuke as the prince.

"Title?" questioned Kakashi interested.

Grinning, Naruto nodded as he lowered his arms, "Minako's class got Winter Princess and she got voted it, but Sasuke got Winter Prince," he said giddy. "I mean it's not too surprising, I mean even if she's a mistake she's way cute, after all she's my baby sister!" he said smugly.

Gazing at him surprised, Kakashi nodded, "Already that time of the years huh, well lets go get her shall we. I'm sure the teachers will need all the help they can get. Both of you are handfuls," he said pointing to the school.

Sighing, Naruto scowled, "Can't you get her? I'm going to play at Sasuke's!" he cried annoyed.

He had actually been invited over to someone's house for once in his life. Giving him a pleading look, Naruto actually pouted his lip, "Come on! Pretty please you love playing with Minako alone! Can't I please go to Sasuke's house?!" he begged.

Gazing at him, Kakashi gave a relenting sigh, "Alright, but be home before dinner," he said caving into the blonds stare. He knew how much this probably meant to him and he wouldn't deny Naruto his first real playdate. Gazing over at Itachi's kid brother, Kakashi couldn't help but feel like he was getting flash back of his unlikely friendship with Obito. Now that friendship was as sour as Obito's new attitude, "Be careful," he said waving him off before heading toward the school.

Walking through the streets, Kakashi let out a sigh as he headed toward the school to pick up Minako who was no doubt trying to do something drastic. Stepping into the familiar school he quickly made his way through the halls before he finally came upon the wide open teacher's lounge. "Hello?" he said poking his head in, at once he zeroed in on Minako. She sat next to Iruka who was patting her back comfortingly as she moped over her predicament.

Looking up, Iruka stood up at once, "Kakashi-san," he said happily.

Giving him a small nod, Kakashi spotted Minako on the ground looking rather miserable, "You have to be the princess to Sasuke's prince?" he asked her. Getting a pitiful nod, he made his way over and picked up Minako, "Don't worry, you can give him bruises at the practice ceremony. I'll even show you new ways to do it," he said trying to cheer her up. Getting a small nod from her, Kakashi was ready to turn away only to see the look on Iruka.

"You're not going to teach her how to beat him up!" he said sternly.

Smiling under his mask, he shrugged, "Fine I'll try to bribe her with candy, so what do you say Minako will you be a good girl and come home with me if I offer you candy. I'll get you your favorites, the ones your mom say keep you up all night," he said.

Sniffing, Minako looked up with a frown, "…Make it barbeque for dinner tonight with dango for dessert and I'll be good," she said getting down to business her woes all but forgotten.

Setting her down Kakashi crossed his arms and regarded the younger Namikaze child. Minako was a shrewd child to him, with her it was always all about deals. She was a perfect little angel for Minato; like most little girls she was a complete daddy's girl. A semi-angel for Kushina; she rebelled against her mother but never for long because Kushina would strike her down if she acted up to much. Then with him she was a shrewd devil dealing angel; she was a good girl but she would only be that kind of girl for a price. Minako's demands however didn't bother him, she mostly struck him up for dinner or a book and he liked to dote on her. He was her godfather after all.

Jiraiya got Naruto.

And he got Minako.

Patting her head, he smiled, "How about ice cream instead?" he asked.

Frowning, Minako thought on it, "Taiyaki," she countered.

Smiling, he nodded in agreement, "Taiyaki," he said taking her hand before leading her out of the room and back outside. Walking along with her, they were quiet as they were making their way into the heart of the village, "So you're the Winter Princess! That's going to be fun even if you have Sasuke for your partner. I bet your dad will be happy to hear and you're going to be a pretty princess," he said trying to cheer her up.

Looking up at him, Minako frowned, "I don't want to be the princess with him," she groaned.

Laughing, he patted her head, "Don't worry so much, you'll barely have anything to do with him. I was the king once and my old teammate Rin was the princess. You don't have to practice anything to do just the ceremony where you will sit and walk," Kakashi told her. It was boring, but it could also have its moments of fun if the court is filled with the right kind of people.

"Rin? She's the cute girl in Daddy's pictures," she questioned.

Nodding, Kakashi frowned, "Yeah," he said.

Walking in silence, Minako gazed up at Kakashi and wondered if she should question him about Tobi or would that give things away. Not only that, she wonder if he would even answer any questions she had about Tobi. He disliked talking about his own team just as much as dad did. "Do you want to be a sensei like daddy?" she questioned. She would just ease into and hope that would help.

Frowning, Kakashi shrugged, "I'm not sure, to take responsibility for another's growth. I'm sure it's rewarding but it's also a lot of work, not only that I would have to try to figure out a way to nurse that growth and I don't know if I could," he said frowning. Not only that he still had sour feelings toward the process as a whole. Minato-sensei shouldn't have made him a ninja, he was still so selfish and full of himself back then and only pretended to work with Obito and Rin.

It had been his fault.

He could still feel Rin's blood on his hand and Obito's words rang in his ears; he was a failure, he let Rin die when instead he should have. He was right, "Kakashi? Are you alright?" questioned Minako pulling him out of his thoughts. Looking down, he gazed into Minako's curious purple orbs, "You look like you're in pain, do we need to go to the hospital?" she asked him concerned.

Smiling at her, he shook his head, "No I'm alright, I was just remembering something long ago," he said swallowing that pain.

Nodding, not completely convinced, Minako allowed Kakashi to take the lead again, "Kakashi?" she questioned. Get a nod from him to continue, she sighed, "Can you tell me about Obito? I've heard about Rin from daddy on occasion along with momma, but they never talk about Obito," she said.

Feeling his hand squeezes her momentarily, Kakashi sighed, "Well, Obito was a lot like Naruto. Loud, brash, and always ready to play the hero. His mouth was faster than his mind and he often got himself into trouble but he was a good person. He help me see the truth and become an even better ninja, I owe a lot to him," he said honestly.

Letting that information sink in, Minako frowned; she found it hard to believe that Tobi used to be just like Naruto. Tobi was nothing like her brother. Naruto was loud, Tobi was quiet. Naruto was expressive, Tobi was reserved. Naruto full of smiles, Tobi was full of frowns. Naruto took nothing serious, Tobi was always serious. What made Tobi change so drastically?

Sinking into his thought, Kakashi frowned, he had changed so much from what he used to be. Obito was nothing like he used to be. Gazing out as he spoke aloud, Kakashi sighed, "Obito never let anything get him down; when his parents died he was only a year into the academy. Even though he was so sad it had to hurt he kept on and tried even harder, he didn't listen to anyone who told him he wasn't cut out to be a ninja. He was also a stubborn fool when it came to love as well, he loved Rin more than his own life and didn't care if she didn't return his feelings. He kept on loving her," he said musing on his old friend.

Listening to Kakashi, Minako nodded, "Obito sounds nice," she muttered.

* * *

><p>Gazing at the mountain of paperwork on his desk, Minato sighed, he never imagined how much paperwork he would have to do as the Hokage. He always knew it wouldn't be easy but this was just exhausting, his eyes were tried just knowing he would have to go over all this. Setting his head on his desk, the fourth Hokage gazed out at the mountain where his predecessors were carved.<p>

Hashirama, what would be do in a situation like this? What would he do is his daughter was possibly being used by outside forces. Would he had done more or would he just brushed it off? Was what he doing right, having Shisui and Itachi follow her. He felt sort of bad having his own daughter followed, letting others peer into her private life.

Tobirama would probably agree with this. He was all about the village's wellbeing, he would be willing to sacrifice someone's privacy if he thought they had something bad attached to them. He would probably watch them himself, all the while still doing his duties as the Hokage.

"I really can't compare," he muttered with a smile.

Hearing the door shut, Minato jumped before looking back, "Don't worry too much, no one can compare to Hashirama and Tobirama," said the third walking in.

Standing up, Minato smiled, "Yes, but you can't help but try and compare yourself to them, I just can't help but wonder if I'm doing the right thing. I need to make sure there isn't a threat after the village, yet it feels wrong to give the orders to spy on my own daughter," he said sighing. He felt it was right but at the same time he just didn't like doing this to his own child.

Nodding, Hiruzen sighed, "I know what you mean, I once ran into a sticky situation with my own child Asuma, but you'll find it always works itself out. Just remember to stick by your decisions, it's a lot harder for someone to forgive or accept a decision if they know you stay unsure. If you need reassurance however, I do think your correct in you decision," he told him.

Giving the third a small smile, Minato quickly frowned, "I just want to hear that Itachi is being a worried wart. I'm tired of war, I'm tired of losing friends, students, and my peace of mind. Not only that, I don't want Naruto and Minako to know war," he said softly. He liked that his children ran around and played all day. That their biggest concerns were finding friends.

Nodding Hiruzen sighed, "I know what you mean, when my sons were born I wished for nothing more than war to end," he said quietly.

Falling silent, both men sunk into their thoughts of their children. "How is Naruto doing?" asked Hiruzen curious, the villagers didn't seem to really be changing their tune of the boy.

Sighing, Minato smiled, "Well, he's healthy so there's that," he said letting out an awkward chuckle before going quiet. "He still gets really upset at times, but its changing. He's found a few kids who don't listen to the rumors and their good friends with him. Not to mention Sasuke-kun, Naruto likes to complain about him but I can see the truth. He really enjoys Sasuke's company. I think he sees him as the brother he wanted, I still can see the look on his face when we told him Minako was a girl. He was not a very happy little boy that day," he said laughing.

Nodding, Hiruzen smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, let's hope that will put a curb on his pranking. I don't think Konoha will be able to stand it if he gets any bolder," he said shaking his head.

Bowing his head, Minato sighed, "I'm sorry," he said.

Laughing, Hiruzen shook his head, "No need to apologize, even if he only causes trouble I would rather have a hundred children like him. He's a sunny child, just like his mother," he said.

Smiling fondly, Minato nodded, "Yes, he's so much like his mother. I hardly see any of me in him, except his appearance. I think he looks more like me in that regard," he said.

Laughing, he nodded, "That's for sure; when he first came I was so sure he be like you but he surprised us all. He has his dad's appearance but his mother's spirit. Although I find him to be a lot more bold and mischievous than Kushina. While she had a knack for troublemaking, it was more violent while Naruto is just, well I guess you could say creative," said Hiruzen amused.

Laughing, Minato sat down with a smile, "I'm just happy the gods didn't bless me with two Naruto's, I don't think me or Kushina could handle two mischievous boys. Thank goodness Minako is more behaved than her brother, although she's just as explosive as him. Her temper is near her mom's level at times but she's a good girl. I'm happy she prefers reading over everything else. Even if she tries reading things she shouldn't, I'm really going have to up security when she learns stealth and gets good at it," he said sighing.

"Minako is quite the curious child, not to mention observant," said Hiruzen.

Nodding, Minato frowned, "Sometimes a little to observant; for a bit I had to change my path to Obito because she knew I was going to a secret and would ask me about it. For the longest time she would also question us about why everyone treated Naruto like a disease," he shared.

Smiling, Hiruzen chuckled, "Reminds me of a certain blond under Jiraiya's wing, he was always questioning his sensei's rather questionable habits," he said.

Nodding, Minato leaned back, "Speaking of sensei, I wonder if he's found what he was looking for. Last time we spoke was at Naruto's third birthday, he said he noticed people stirring up trouble in the shadows. He was going to try and find out but he hadn't had much luck, they aren't bold enough to come into the light quite yet," he said frowning.

Sighing, Hiruzen gazed out the window, "Let's hope it's just some upstart who will be easily stopped, I don't think our world can take much more war," he said.

* * *

><p>Minako hadn't been to visit him in a while, the week should be over by now. That or his sense of time was beginning to become warped. Lying on his back, Obito sighed, boredom plagued him. He was always left alone with his thoughts and he really didn't like it. He had come to at least enjoy Minako's company, she was cheerful and chatty.<p>

She made the time pass quickly.

Not only that, she brought a little life into this dreary place, not to mention she was a pretty good story teller. Always telling him what she noticed in the village, telling him about new building in great detail or just giving him a review of the park. Gazing upward, he looked up at the ceiling with a dreary sigh, she reminded him of Rin.

Just like Rin, Minako fussed over him. That's why he had to get out of here because it wouldn't be long before someone would snuff out her light and make her see the world for what it is. He wanted to save Rin and people like her. To create a world where people like them didn't get hurt and die simply because they weren't stronger than other.

In his world, power wouldn't be anything. It would simply be a memory of the past, in his world there would only be happiness and peace. No violence, no heartache, all things dealing with negativity were just going to disappear into the shadows were they belonged. Girls like Rin and Minako would be free to be themselves, they wouldn't fall to the darkness instead they would thrive in the light.

Hearing the door open, Obito looked over and waited but the hand that pushed open the door was not Minako but her father. Sighing, he turned his gaze back on the ceiling, "Obito," said Minato. Turning his back on his former sensei, Obito ignored his master. "Alright, ignore me if you wish. I thought I come and see you, I haven't had the chance all week," said Minato taking a seat.

Scowling, Obito had to resist the urge to say he was actually enjoying the week but he refrained, "Well, I guess I'll tell you about the village. The Winter festival is coming soon and the court has already been chosen as well. Naruto wasn't able to get voted as anything, but Minako gets to be the princess! Just like Rin," he said proudly.

Feeling a pinch at that, Obito frowned, he remember when Rin was the princess. She was a vision in that kimono. It was obvious to him that Rin was meant to be a princess after he saw her in that, she had been born into the wrong life. He wondered if Minako would also look like a real little princess, feeling a smile touch him he nodded to himself. That was a no brainer, he knew that even without having to see her, although he wouldn't mind seeing her as one.

Listening to Minato ramble about everything and nothing, Obito stayed silent as he zoned in and out of attention as his former sensei spoke. He told him about how decorations would be going up soon, all the booths that came in for approval and how people were starting to travel for the festival. It was such a grand festival that people came from all over, that was both good and bad.

It strummed up business for Konoha but also gave enemy ninja chances to sneak in and try to steal secrets so he had to up security on top of approving things and everything else. "When Kushina gets back though, I know she'll be excited to hear about Minako, she never got voted for the princess or the queen, she did almost win Winter King though, a lot of skulls got cracked that day," said Minato musing on when he was student.

Hearing his sensei's voice lose its cheer, Obito gazed back and found Minato with a sad and serious expression on his face, "I'm worried about Minako though. Itachi-san thinks she's in contact with someone and I'm afraid his suspicions are correct. Which brings me to my visit, Obito, are you using my daughter for something. I know you have men on the outside!" said Minato, a dark look entering his eyes as he stared down his student.

Gazing at him impassively, Obito sighed, "You got such a scary look in your eyes, but if I were you I would keep an eye on your daughter. After all, you've already fail me, Rin, and I'm pretty sure you've screwed up Kakashi, I have to say I feel sorry for your children. They got all the bad luck of having a good for nothing father," he said turning back over.

Listening to Minato raise up behind him, Obito felt a slight chill when he felt a cold stare at his back, "I still hold some hope in my heart that you will come back to us Obito, but if you do anything more to hurt Konoha or my family I won't be forgiving anymore. I will do what I should have done, I will rip the information out of you and then I will lay you to rest. I'll let the memories of a boy who died for his teammates be the last memories everyone has of you," he declared.

Without another word, Minato turned and started up the stairs before they were at last gone, turning onto his back Obito sighed. "If you had the guts to kill me, you would have done it long ago. I guess this explains Minako's missing visits. Zetsu must have warned her daddy's watching. I find myself actually disappointed to hear that," he mused.

Minako's company was tolerable to him, perhaps Zetsu would find a way to bring her to him.

That monster still had some tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! If you have the time <strong>**please**** tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Five

**Good Morning one and all! I have a new chapter that I hope you enjoy, so without anymore delay here you are! Please enjoy!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>She loved barbeque!<p>

The meat was so tender and delicious, "Do you think we should bring some to your father?" asked Kakashi sipping at his sake. He had his masked lowered just enough to drink. She really didn't get why he chose to wear the mask, that one time she saw him she found him to be very handsome. She just wished she wouldn't have seen the rest of him. She was not ready to see what a boy looked like, she was also curious is all boys looked like that. She was too embarrassed to ask.

Nodding, she beamed at him, "Yes! Daddy always says he never gets time to eat unless momma brings him something!" she said happily. Nodding, Kakashi sat back and watched her eat with gusto, she really did like barbeque. They sat together in silent for minutes before Minako spoke up, "Can we get some Ichiraku Ramen too? For Naruto? I know mommy is punishing him for making that bill but I know he's upset because he didn't get voted. He wants to be one of the people more than anyone else, he always says it stupid but I know he doesn't think it's that stupid," she said knowingly. The mood began to sullen around them as she sunk into her thoughts, she remember him watching the festival with much gusto when the time came around.

Watching her carefully, Kakashi nodded, "We'll get Naruto some ramen," he said.

Smiling, Minako went back to her dinner with enthusiasm, "When you were King did you have fun?" she asked him curious. This was her first time being voted anything. Her class usually got the boy positions so the boys were voted. So she was pretty curious as to what would happen, he said they wouldn't do much so did they mustn't rehearse a lot.

Leaning back in the booth, he smiled, "Well, it can get pretty boring, but it's fun with the right people," he told her.

Nodding, Minako fell into thought, she wonder if the others would make it enjoyable because she knew Sasuke wouldn't. If anything the two of them would be experiencing battle, one she would make sure to win because she hated him! He was so annoying and a jerk, why did girls like him? "Why do girls like Sasuke? He's a jerk and he only ignores them!" she questioned Kakashi.

Laughing, Kakashi shrugged, "Girls like boys who are handsome and stoic; it was that way for me as well. I was pretty popular with the girls when I was young," he said.

Glowering, Minako shook her head, "That's stupid!" she said.

Gazing at her amused, Kakashi nodded, "Alright then what is your idea of a good boy?" he asked her.

Looking at him surprised, Minako frowned as she thought, it only took a couple of minutes before a peaceful smile overtook her and she looked him happily. "Someone happy and cheerful! He has to have a nice smile and a kind heart, he won't be mean or a jerk. He'll be sweet and caring, gentle too, he'll be understanding as well!" she said thinking of Shisui and Itachi. A combination of those two made the perfect guy, although she thought they were already great by themselves. "I want to marry someone who cherishes me like daddy does with momma," she said.

Smiling at her, Kakashi reached over and rubbed her head, "I'm sure you'll find someone great," he told her sincerely.

* * *

><p>Zetsu had watched her all day, waiting for a single minute to catch her when she was alone and Itachi's prying eyes weren't on her. She spent the day with Kakashi, he bought her barbeque, a new book, a bowl of ramen, then even got her a new teddy bear. The copy-eye ninja was wrapped around Minako's finger, he was quite the involved god father. Watching her tug on Kakashi's pants leg she passed over her take out, book, and bear to Kakashi before darting for the bathroom.<p>

Sinking underground, he followed after her and once he was certain the bathroom was clear he popped up before she started to go, **"Minako" **his Black Zetsu. Jumping, Minako gasped before beaming at him, **"Don't say a word yet, I have something important to tell you, I have a way for you to visit Tobi,"** he told her quickly.

Looking down at him surprised, Minako couched down to get leveled with him, he only exposed his head and shoulders probably too afraid to come out all the way. "What about Itachi? I thought you said I couldn't see him till Itachi went away," she said worried. She didn't want Zetsu to get caught or Tobi to get taken away from her.

Frowning, Zetsu gazed up at her and found she had an uncertain expression on her face, _"Don't you want to see Tobi again?"_ he questioned, wondering if she was no longer interested in Tobi.

Looking at him stunned, Minako nodded, "Of course! I miss Tobi so much, but you guys seem to be really scared of Itachi. I don't want to see Tobi if it's possible that I never get to see him again! Tobi's my friend and I don't want to lose him!" she cried grief stricken. She wanted to make sure she could keep seeing him, she didn't want him taken from her. She wanted Tobi in her life.

Nodding, Zetsu smirked, **"He won't be taken away; we'll make sure he won't get taken away. You'll slip out of the house tonight and no one will be there to stop you, nor will they follow you to him," **he said.

"_Don't worry about your footsteps either, we'll take care of those," _said White.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "Okay, I'll see Tobi tonight!" she cried excitedly.

Nodding, they slowly sank down before whispering together, _**"Don't leave your room till midnight tonight; go out your window not the front door. Also leave one of your bigger stuffed animals in your bed so they think it's you sleeping if they look in," **_they whispered before sinking under completely into the ground.

Slipping back out, Zetsu rushed away to the forest, once he was alone and wouldn't get stumbled upon he rose up and split. Gazing at each other, black and white frowned at the sight of the other, **"Minato, Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi are going to make this hard on us,"** griped Black half.

Grinning, the White half waved his hand, _"Now, now, now don't be such a stick in in the mud, we can use this opportunity to cause trouble for others. Why not push suspicion on Danzō, after all he might become a problem to us in the future," _said the White half.

Scoffing, Black Zetsu growled, **"Pushing suspicion on him will make him look for us, then alert him to Akatsuki. He'll be a bigger pain in the ass if he knows about us, the bastard will attempt to get rid of us or trick us," **he snapped. Danzō was far too arrogant, believing he was the only one capable of protecting Konoha, his protection cause the world trouble. The last thing they needed was him to look into everything and once more take their chance to get Tobi.

Sighing, White Zetsu looked around the forest, _"What is our plan now? Itachi has an idea of what we look like thanks to Minako stupidly drawing us. We told her not to do that but she just had to, now if we go out, Itachi will know we're distracting him from Minako. If anything our interference will just get attention drawn to her," _he said.

Giving a throatily chuckle, Black Zetsu walked over to the bushes and dragged out three sleeping Kumo ninja, **"Which is why I had us capture these three. We'll let them lose one by one around Minako's home and alert whoever to them. They'll be kept busy while Minako will have all the time she wants to talk to Tobi. We'll have to get creative but it'll be easy enough to get her to him, she just won't get to see him as often as she did till Itachi and the others are gone from our sight,"** explained Black.

Laughing, White Zetsu nodded, _"I knew you were in charge for a reason,"_ he said gleefully.

* * *

><p>Gazing at her alarm clock, Minako watch the second hand tick by each second bring her to a minute later that slowly added up to an hour. She was only minutes from midnight, minutes from seeing Tobi, she already had everything gathered up for her trip. She was sleeping in the shadow of her beloved teddy bear and she wore her favorite coat, it had many pockets and she had them stuffed.<p>

Watching the cloak impatiently, a smile hit her when at last it hit the hour she needed. Slipping out of bed, she reached for the window and grabbed a small bag before leaping out. At once she felt the chill of the night wrap around her. Running through the streets as quick as she could, Minako took to the trees and leap over the path to Tobi, if there was no footsteps they couldn't track her.

That made it easier for Zetsu.

Reaching into her bag, Minako slowly dressed warmer as she made her way to Tobi, by the time she arrived she was warm and snuggly. Making the sigh of the tiger, she beamed and ran down the stairs, "Tobi!" she sang out pushing the door open wide. Finding him laid out on the ground she smiled as she tried to slow down her breathing.

Sitting up surprised, Tobi gazed at her a little stunned she was standing before him so soon, "Zetsu works faster than I thought," he mused aloud.

Beaming, Minako ran up to the glass, "Tobi! I'm so happy I'm here! I missed you, did you miss me too?" she asked him excitably. Gazing at Minako's excitable smile, Tobi sighed, she was so energetic when she came to see him no matter the time. Giving her a small nod, her smile brighten even more before she sat down in front of the glass wall, "Good! I want Tobi to want to be near me too!" she said brimming with excitement.

Sighing, he shook his head, "You have far too much energy," he said.

Laughing, Minako beamed, "Sorry, but I really wanted to see you I missed you. Oh but guess what! I got voted the winter princess! I've never been the princess or anyone, this will be my first time and I get to be the princess. Oh and today I spent the day with Kakashi! He got me barbeque and he got me a new book and teddy bear," she told him happily.

Giving her a small smile, he nodded "Sounds like you had a full day," he said.

Nodding, she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, "It was pretty nice when Kakashi came, but Sasuke almost ruined it. I hate him! He's so stupid, I wish you were my age and were playing the prince. I like you a lot more," she said.

Gazing at her, Obito sighed, "Great, I finally get popular with girls and it's a five year old," he said.

Laughing, Minako reached into her pocket and pulled out bundle of photos, "Obito can I give you stuff?" she asked him curious, looking for a window opening or something. Looking at her curious, he stood up and made his way to the corner pointing to an almost invisible slot. Following him, Minako opened up the slot and slipped her bundle in and stepped back waiting for him. She really hoped he would be happy with it, it wasn't much but he had mentioned missing it.

Taking the bundle, Obito untied it and began to flip through the photos, there were photos of nothing but the sky. Going through the photo's he smiled, "You remember I missed the sky," he said. Looking over at the beaming child, he gave her a real smile of his own, "Thank you Minako," he said sincerely.

Nodding, Minako rocked on her heels, "It's no problem! I'm gonna take photos of the park for you next, is there anything in particular you would like to see? Oh, I'm also going to get photos of a stormy sky for you, but not many storms have blown through," she told him.

Seeing her sincere expression, he frowned as he thought it over, "I guess, a photo of you when you become the Winter Princess. It would be nice to see how you compare to Rin," he mused.

Looking at him curious, Minako sat in front of him, "Kakashi said you loved Rin, if you love her then you can't be a bad guy. Bad people can't love, so why are you down here? I don't understand how you can be a bad person, you don't seem like a bad person," she asked him. It was a nagging thought that formed in her brain and just wouldn't leave her. Why was Obito down here?

Gazing at her, Obito sighed, "Do you really want to hear why I'm in this place? It might warp your mind, it might make you hate the world. Once you hear it you'll never be the same," he said, his expression grew scary and an evil glint touched his eye as he stared her down. Shivering, Minako shook her head, tears threating to come up in her eyes as she watched him. Seeing her fear build, Obito let it all disappear, "You're not ready, for now just know that my idea of a peaceful world is vastly different from your father's and the rest of the world. That's why I'm here," he said.

Watching him wearily, she nodded, "…You want a peaceful world?" Minako asked him.

Nodding, he sighed, "I'm willing to go the depths of hell to reach my peace," he said.

Frowning, Minako gazed at him confused, "…How can peace be born from something as dark as hell? Wouldn't that be a false peace?" she asked him genuinely curious. She had read books about utopia kingdoms that were peaceful, only it never turned out like that. There was always something darker underneath the utopia that just helped them give the illusion of peace. When in fact it was just a world that was hypnotized into believing a fake world. It was built on the blood of others.

Smiling, Obito shook his head, "Maybe, then again it could be real. False can become truth at times, darkness can turn to light. Heaven can become hell and dreams can become reality," he told her cryptically. Seeing her confusion build up, he waved it off, "Just forget it, I've been alive a lot longer than you and you haven't quite reached my level of knowledge and seen how the world works," he told her quietly, he was probably going to have to wait for a while, while he bent her to his will.

Nodding, Minako gazed at her feet, "Tobi your world sounds painful," she muttered.

Looking at her, he frowned, "How so," he asked.

Looking up with only remorse in her eyes, Minako frowned, "If you trudge through hell to reach peace can you really enjoy that peace when you know it's built on such pain? You also talk like you're going to build your world on a lie, even if lies become truth their still originally lies. Also dream worlds are dreams because you go there to escape reality. Their nice but that's all, a dream is an illusion and no matter how life-like or wanted it is, it's still a fake and not real," she said confused. How could he want a world that wasn't real, peace wasn't something that you just created out of the blue?

From all the books she read, peace could only be born through understanding and friendship. If you made friends with your enemies then they were no longer your enemy. If you strived to see the other person's point of view then you can see why they did what they did and try to remedy it. It was hard, but if you followed these points she felt someone could truly find peace.

Gazing at her, Obito sighed, "You only say that because you've never seen war. You're lucky you get to grow up in a peaceful world with no bloodshed, if you grew up when I did. Well you would see why I'm willing to accept my peaceful world. Because in the end, that's the only way to reach a peaceful world, there will never be any understanding between countries. Peace can't be born in a world as rotten as this, it can only be force," he said with such conviction she knew there was no room for arguing with Tobi. This was his view and it wouldn't change anytime soon.

Seeing his face light up for the first time since she been here, Minako could see the passion he held for this plan. How much he was truly committed to his idea. It made her sad. What in the world turned Tobi into such a bitter old man, he was the same age as Kakashi, yet he looked like Danzō now.

"Tobi, I don't want to talk about this anymore," she muttered.

Snapping out of his haze, Tobi looked at her and at once his face lost its passion, becoming the guy she was use too. "Right, I apologize, you're not quite ready for that are you," he said.

Gazing at him, Minako shook her head, "No, it's just when I see you with that expression, it makes me sad. You look like your lost Tobi and I don't know how to help you," she said.

A chilly silence filled the room, the shadows around the two of them seemed to grow and gain depth and a bone-chilling cold touched Minako. All because of the single look on Obito's face, the moment her words left her mouth his face morphed into something she would be seeing in her nightmares. Trembling under his gaze, she tried to open her mouth to speak only to find everything inside her paralyzed, then in an icy tone Obito spoke only two words before he turned his back on her.

"Get…out," he spat.

* * *

><p>Breakfast was spent with Kakashi, he came in the middle of the night after she came back home. The village had been infiltrated by Kumo ninjas and Minato had to leave. Stirring her miso soup, Minako felt like she had a rain cloud over her head. After she told him how she felt last night, Tobi got a strange look in his eyes and order her out, he then ignore her. She tried to get him to talk to her but he wouldn't even look at her, angered by her words for some reason.<p>

Feeling a hand touch her forehead, Minako jumped and looked over to see Kakashi gazing at her with concern, "Are you feeling alright Minako?" he questioned feeling her for a fever.

Nodding, Minako sighed, "I'm fine," she said.

Letting out a cough, Naruto slouched in his chair, "I feel sick Kakashi," he wailed.

Eyeing him, then his plate, Kakashi picked up the empty plate and rolled his eyes, "Naruto I wasn't born yesterday, you're just fine. Especially if you ate all your breakfast," he said. Grumbling under his breath, Naruto slipped off his seat and Minako followed. She wasn't very hungry, getting ready for school with Naruto she was out the door but not before Kakashi offered to let her stay home.

Walking side by side with Naruto, she sighed as they made their way to school, she didn't want to really go to school but she also didn't want to be alone with Kakashi. He would no doubt question her and she didn't want to talk to anyone. Why had Tobi been so cold? "Why are you all mopey?" question Naruto gazing at her with his own concern.

Peering over at him, Minako shook her head, Naruto had enough trouble as it was. She wouldn't push her problems on her big brother. "I just had a weird dream, its making me sad and I can't shake it off," she told him quietly. She would just make him think it was a small funk. No need to drag Naruto into her problems. Feeling Naruto grasped her wrist, Minako looked over and found him glaring at her, "What?" she asked him confused.

Gripping her wrist tight, Naruto dragged her toward a café before shoving her into a bathroom, locking the door behind him he watched her fidget. "I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks! What's wrong with you, you've been weird for a while and I know you snuck out a couple of nights!" he demanded.

Frowning, Minako fidget under Naruto scorching gaze, sighing at last, she looked up at him, "You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, not dad, not mom, not anyone. If you do I'll never forgive you, understand!" she said sternly.

Once she got a nod from him, Minako nodded and took a big sigh before she spilled the beans.

* * *

><p>Scowling at the photos in front of him, Minato let out an irritable sigh, A was always pushing the bounders always trying to start something. He tried using a fake attempt at peace to steal Hinata-san, then had the gall to demand Hiashi-san's head when he killed the man who took her. He was greedy, the only redeeming feature he found in that man was his love for his brother. Other than that, he thought the man was rotten to his core.<p>

He would kill the Kumo ninja, but he knew A would just use that as an invitation to start a war.

Turning away from his desk, Minato gazed out at the village, he wouldn't let his personal feelings toward that man jeopardize the peace Konoha was feeling. He didn't want Naruto and Minako to know war, he didn't want anyone of this new generation feel war. It was horrible and only hurt people, there was no merit from war, only destruction.

He wished people would understand that. Hearing the door open behind him, Minato looked back and found the village elders come in along with Danzō and the third. "Minato-san, we heard news that three Kumo ninja's were caught," said Hiruzen. Standing up, he gave a small nod, sighing Hiruzen shook his head, "That man is always up to something," he said.

Hearing a tsk from Danzō, Minato looked over and waited for him to inevitable say what he knew he would say, "We need to execute them and teach A that he isn't free to do whatever he wants!" he snapped, he was taking the words out of Minato's mouth but he knew they couldn't. Watching the two elders nod in agreement, Minato cleared his throat and drew their attention.

Sighing, he frowned, "Danzō-sama, I would love nothing more than to teach that man a lesson, however, we can't. We do and he'll use it as an excuse to declare for war and we are still recovering from Obito's attack with the nine tails. We have many splendid ninja's but I refused to pit them against Kumo when I know I can remedy this situation," he said firmly.

Watching, Danzō's gaze narrow, Minato spoke up before he could run off his mouth, "I don't intend to go home empty handed however," he said quickly.

That made Danzō paused, watching the elder man's expression pike to interest, Minato continued, "I've sent him notice to meet me at a half way point. He can bring a five man squad of ninjas as will I, there is to be no attack because if there is the one remaining will be executed. If he's any kind of leader he won't allow his men to be killed. When we get there, he gets the prisoners only if he sighs a treaty that says Kumo will not attack or spy one Konoha for at least a decade. I know he won't do anything longer, but if we can at least have a decade without them breathing down our neck we'll recuperate. If things go well, one of his men can accompany us back and get their comrade before getting escorted to the border," he said spelling out his plan to all of them.

Waiting for everyone's response, Minato was surprised when Danzō answered rather positively, "I guess that will do, we can't ask that thick skulled tyrant anything else. So I will leave you with that praise, however, I demand you take one of my men with you as well," said Danzō ready to leave. He didn't particularly like the plan but it was better than just rolling over and he couldn't ask for anything less. Minato was right about their forces, so he would just bow his head this one time.

Clearing his throat, Minato sighed, "Actually I must ask you to stay I need to discuss something with you in private, I agree with your man however," he said bowing his head respectfully.

Pausing, he nodded his head and turned toward Minato and waited, "Is there anything else we should discuss, Lord Third?" Minato questioned Hiruzen.

Sighing, Hiruzen shook his head, "It appears you have everything under control, I only came to see if you needed any help but you are doing quite well. I'll take my leave," he said bowing his head, leaving with the elders he gave one last look to Minato and found his shoulder slump. There was a problem weighing him down, one that was actually making him go to Danzō who he differentiated from so vastly. It must hit close to home if Minato was willing to go to Danzō.

Once the door clicked shut, Minato gazed at Danzō, "Could you please have your guard leave us alone, I want no other to hear this," he said calmly. Frowning, Danzō nodded before giving a signal and once Minato no longer felt the guard's energy, he let out a sigh and sat down. "I need your help, the Kumo ninja's were here to infiltrate the village unknowingly but they claimed they were attacked before they got here. When they came to they were in the open and found Shisui trying to subdue them. They claim they were attacked by this man," he said pulling out the crude drawing of Minako's.

Taking it from Minato, Danzō scowled, "Attacked before they arrived?" he questioned.

Nodding, Minato frowned, "Minako has had an imaginary friend, only it isn't imaginary. Itachi-san said he felt a presence in Minako's room and he thinks that is the man. After all, she disappear far too well for her skill level, I know, she my daughter after all. She's book smart but she quite average in her ninja skills right now, so I assigned a secret mission to Itachi, Shisui, and Kakashi. They were to tail Minako to see if she comes in contact with this man. Then last night the Kumo ninja were spotted one after another by Shisui who was watching last night, it was a plot to make Minako go unnoticed. I'm dismissing the guard. It's obvious this man can get information and will make it where she'll go unnoticed," said Minato.

Scowling, Danzō shook his head, "It would seem, so what do you think he's after? There is no way she can get ahold of sensitive information. She can't give whoever any real damaging secrets of Konoha, so what is this thing after?" he asked.

Sighing, Minato frowned, "My best guess is the location of Obito, that's the only thing I can really think of given the circumstances," he said unsure.

"Obito," said Danzō.

Nodding Minato leaned his head on his hand, "She keeps disappearing into the woods around him, I think she's searching for him. The man must have narrowed down his search for Obito to that forest and she's looking for him. She'll never find him of course, but my best guess is she looking for him in that man's stead. Only I, Kushina, and Kakashi can go down to see him. It's a blood seal, I can tell if anyone who isn't us has tried to go in and no one has," he said.

Frowning, Danzō nodded, "So she hasn't found Obito," he said. Unless she had and something else was going on, but he would keep that to himself. For now he would see what Minato wanted from him, "What do you want from me, if I send men to follow her they'll just be discovered like yours," he said.

Sighing, Minato scowled, "If she finds out, she'll never forgive me and I'm sure Kushina will be furious with me as well but I need to find out what is going on. She could be in danger and I don't want my daughter to be in danger. So that brings me to this, I know you have children in your organization your training to become full-fledge root members. Will you assign one a mission to befriend Minako and get the information from her? If they gain her friendship and later her trust I'm sure she would tell them anything she knows," he said.

Gazing at Minato, Danzō smirked, "I never knew you could be so devious Minato-sama," he said.

Watching his expression tense, Danzo dropped his smirk and nodded, "Consider it done, I'll assign someone to her as soon I exam her. I have a few in mind but I need further information till I decide so my answer is yes and the one I chose will give you a sign when he or she starts the mission," he said.

Nodding, Minato expression wilted, "I don't want her to ever know of this, it would hurt her if she thinks I'm making people become her friends. She'll never forgive daddy," he said. Not only that but she would lose all the confidence she just gained. Minako finally got the friend she had been waiting for and if this was discover she would doubt Kotomi's friendship and probably destroy it.

He knew this was a bit drastic, but he needed to protect Konoha and he need to protect her.

That was his role of Hokage.

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't concentration, it wasn't unusual but this time he wasn't distracted by boredom but rather distracted by thought. Dad was hiding an Uchiha, underground deep in the woods by their house, not only that but he was Kakashi's supposedly dead teammate and dad's discipline. Why would dad do that and what was this guy doing to make himself a prisoner?<p>

Sighing, he gazed at Iruka glumly, Minako discovered this but she didn't tell him how, well she wasn't till that thing came out of the ground. Shuddering, Naruto scowled even deeper, his sister ran up and embraced that thing. She treated it like a friend and even apologized to it when it scolded her for telling him, it was like two people in one as well. It had two voices!

What the hell did she get herself involved with? He wanted to tell their parents, but Minako made him swear he wouldn't say a word to them. He was a little afraid that half and half guy would do something to him if he talked. Even though he swore he wouldn't, sighing again, Naruto shook his head, he would just have to protect Minako. This guy, he was bad news!

Turning to the front of the classroom, he did something he never thought he do, pay attention.

If he was going to protect Minako he needed to get skills as a ninja!

With this in mind, Naruto actually participated in class shocking both Iruka and the class, but he paid them no mind and just did his best. He raise his hand to answer question and while he didn't get a single one right nobody laughed because he wasn't joking. During demonstrations he was the first to volunteer and instead of making some bogus attempt for laughs he actually tried.

Gazing at him from the back, Kiba watched as Naruto stayed in his seat for the break while everyone else ran off to get a snack and stretch their legs. Leaving his seat, Kiba snuck over to Shikamaru, "What's up with Naruto?" he asked creeped out. It was kind of weird seeing Naruto serious about anything. It was so unnatural for the blond to be serious about anything. Hell the only thing he ever saw him get serious about was freaking ramen! So seeing him serious about his studies gave Kiba the feeling the end of the world was coming, and he hadn't kissed a girl yet!

Scowling, Shikamaru shrugged, "So what he gets studious, he probably gets ramen if he's a good boy or something like that," he said yawning. That was probably it and he didn't really care, after all Naruto was allowed to do whatever he wanted. Sighing, he stood up and headed toward the door, "I'm getting some snacks, want to come Chouji," he asked gazing over at his friend.

Getting a nodded, Chouji followed Shikamaru out while Kiba followed from behind like a lost puppy, he wasn't all that sure what to do since Naruto was acting serious. Meanwhile, while Kiba followed Chouji and Shikamaru, he wasn't the only one who was creeped out by Naruto. Glancing from across the room, Sasuke studied Naruto while all the girls giggled around him. He could already feel a headache coming from their sighing and ear bleeding giggles.

Getting up, he made his way past them, ignoring Sakura and Ino who asked him if he wanted to get something with them. Stalking toward Naruto, he stood beside the dobe while he gazed over his homework looking lost and frustrated, "What's with the new found seriousness, dobe?" he questioned

Looking up, Naruto scowled, "Shut up teme, I'm allowed to get serious if I want to!" he snapped.

Nodding, Sasuke sat down next to him, "Of course you are, but you don't so what is making you serious, whenever you decide to get serious everyone's going to notice it and question it. You take far too much pleasure in goofing off to go unnoticed when you don't," commented Sasuke.

Sighing, Naruto pushed away his homework with a glare and laid his head down, "I want to get stronger!" he said, a hint of hopelessness and anxiety in his voice. He needed to get stronger if he was going to protect Minako, "I have to protect Minako," he whispered.

Frowning, Sasuke gazed at him cautiously, "Not from me right? Cause I think she's got that covered," he said actually giving Naruto bait to tease him. Waiting for the familiar grin to stretch across Naruto's face followed by insults, he was stunned to see him pass it up. "…Okay, seriously what is going on," said Sasuke actually feeling nervous.

Shaking his head, Naruto scowled, "I can't say, I'm afraid if I do, I'll put her and me in danger. So don't say a single word got it! This is between me and you," he whispered.

Nodding, Sasuke watched Naruto grabbed his homework again and try to work it out on his own, sighing to himself as minutes passed Sasuke finally reached over and pulled it toward him. "You don't work it out like that, do it like this," he said, showing him how Itachi showed him. At once Naruto's lit up, nodding he took the paper from Sasuke and was able to do the next one alone.

Helping Naruto, Sasuke sighed, "I know I'm going to regret this, but if you are really serious, then I'll help you with our lessons. Both book and skills, the know-it-all was right about one thing, a ninja does need to be balanced in both intelligence and skill," he said annoyed he had to admit she was right.

Smiling, Naruto nodded, "Thank you! I need to become stronger, I absolutely have to become stronger, I won't let that thing hurt Minako!" he said determined.

* * *

><p>His choice was between Sai and Shin, they would be the best ones to cozy up to Minako. Gazing between the two who kneed at his feet he frowned. "I think this goes deeper than Minato thinks, so I want whoever is choose to treat this mission seriously. Minato thinks she looking for Obito, I think she's found him," he said voicing his thoughts.<p>

Looking over when Sai raised his head, the boy plastered on one of his fake smiles, "Didn't Lord Hokage put a blood seal on the entrance to Obito? It stops others from coming in and lets him know if someone who isn't of blood forces their way in. That's why none of us can take Obito out from under him," he said his voice dripping with his forced cheer.

Nodding, Danzō frowned, "Yes, he used that seal to purposely stop us from acquiring Obito and to stop the forces he believes lay outside the village under Obito's control in recapturing him. It was flawless in that regard but it's flawed when it comes to his own children," he said.

Casting a more realistic smile, Shin gazed at Danzō, "Minako-chan and Naruto-kun are Minato-sama's blood, they share his blood so if they visit it seems he or Kushina-sama have visited," he said.

Nodding, Danzō frowned, "Minato doesn't think she'll have gotten this far, but if he was indeed being watched by something then it would have no problem getting Obito's location. Then have no problem telling Minako exactly where it is. She's a pamper child who's never seen a speck of darkness in her pretty little world, she won't have a very good radar of what's good and what's bad," said Danzō.

Gazing up at him with the ever infuriating smile, Sai peered at Danzō, "She seems to have no problem seeing your evil," he said.

Looking upon Sai, Danzō let out an irritable sigh, "Wipe that disgusting smile off your face," he said, he wouldn't correct him. It was true, he was willing to use any method to protect Konoha whether it be consider evil or not. He was willing to go the distance for his village. He would do what Hiruzen was too cowardly to do, Danzō made that choice the day Tobirama-sama made his choice. How their sensei could choose Hiruzen, he would never know but he did know this.

He was going to protect his home.

Letting his smile drop, Sai watched Danzō sink into thought, "So one of us has to befriend Minako-chan, that can't be too hard," he said.

Sighing, Danzō scowled, "That is completely up to Minako, I'm seriously thinking of putting Shin on this mission because of recent events. Sai, you resemble Sasuke Uchiha somewhat and she's rather cross with that boy, I overheard the Nara boy tell his father she beat Sasuke after school. Then again, Sai, you could be the better choice since you actually enjoy reading. She's been a bookworm since she learned to read," he muttered, thinking over his options.

Smiling, Shin gazed up to Danzō, "How about we both appear to her, the one she responses to best will be the one who sticks," he offered. Thinking it over, Danzō gave a nod of approval, "Then leave it to us," said Shin with a smile.

* * *

><p>Tobi hated her.<p>

That look on his face, it was so scary and it frightening. Why did he get such a scary look on his face just because she told him she felt sorry for him? She just couldn't shake it, he looked at her like she wasn't even her and whoever or whatever he saw infuriated him. She tried to put on a happy smile, but she just couldn't. Kotomi could see her lie as did her friend Kimiko. Today was supposed to be a happy day for her, she had friends she could sit with.

Instead she was sent to the infirmary and was now waiting for someone to take her home.

The healer said she was showing signs of a fever, so she would be sending her home so they could nip it in the bud. She wonder if being sad could make you sick? If so, then she would get really sick because Tobi had to hate her and that was making her really sad. Feeling tear slip from her eyes, she reached up and quickly brushed them away. Slipping off the bed, she muttered to the healer she was going to the bathroom before dashing off. Once she was nestled inside, she let the tears pour out but did her best to keep her sobs at bay. Why was he so angry?

Pulling out toilet paper, she blew her nose miserably. She wanted to talk to Zetsu about this but with Naruto there she couldn't. He was already freaking out about Zetsu, he was a little hard to take at first but her brother would soon accept her strange friend. Sitting for minutes, she didn't leave till she finally composed herself and she hoped her eyes would be too noticeable. If it was she would lie and say she threw up, she always cried when she threw up. It would be a believable.

Stepping out into the hall, Minako sighed before making her way toward the infirmary only to slam into a body and fall to the ground. Rubbing her nose, she let out a whine and looked up to see a tall man before her. His raven hair was bowl-cut, he had thick eyebrows, and was dressed in a green jumpsuit with a normal chūnin vest and orange legwarmers. Then wrapped around his waist was a red sash with his Hitai-ate. Staring at the outlandish man in front of her, Minako frowned, she had never seen someone like him before.

Watching him cast her a grin, she recoiled in fear before spotting Kakashi, running toward him Minako hid behind his legs while the man continued to stare at her. His smile never leaving his face, "It's been a while since I've seen Minako-chan! You need to bring her around more often Kakashi! You're her godfather, you should be a good one and spend more time with her! Make dates for her to spend the days with you and maybe even the night!" exclaimed the green man.

Sighing, Kakashi gave Gai an exasperated look, "I'd be overstepping my boundaries if I did that, besides you don't see Jiraiya-sama doing that with Naruto. I'm just her godfather, the odds are slim of me actually gaining custody over her. Both Kushina-san and Minato-sensei would have to died, besides I spend plenty of time with her, I usually watch her and Naruto when something happens. So it would be had to spend more time with her," he said shaking his head.

Frowning, the green man shook his head, "Jiraiya-sama's excuse for not spending time with Naruto-kun is a noble one! He's out training and looking out for enemies!" he boomed.

Looking at him annoyed, Kakashi sighed, "I supposed me fighting for the safety of our village isn't noble then. I supposed me slaving away to make sure darkness doesn't touch the village is just selfish," he said dryly.

Frowning at the exchanged, Minako raised an eye brow when the raven hair man looked at Kakashi with a straight face and said the following sentence, "Don't be such a show off Kakashi, now be a good god father and take your god child home! She looks absolutely awful, she has a fever and looks like she's been crying!" he snapped. Feeling Kakashi's eye zero in on her, Minako darted her eyes away from him but she knew he saw and was now questioning it.

Biting her lip, she forced on a sick expression, "I threw up," she muttered to him.

He knew she cried when she threw up. Nodding, he reached down and picked her up, "Let's get you home and in bed then," he said. Flushing a little in embarrassment, Minako kept her head down as Kakashi carried her like she was a baby through the halls. She thought they would be leaving the green man but to her horror he seemed to follow Kakashi. He didn't seem like a bad guy, he was full of smiles and seemed like an enthusiastic guy but she just didn't know.

He was dressed so strangely and seemed to annoy Kakashi.

Peering at him from over Kakashi's shoulder, she darted her eyes away from him when he smiled, "You don't remember me do you?" he asked her amused. Giving him a quick shake of the head, he laughed, "I'm Gai! Kakashi's eternal rival!" he boomed.

That got her interest, "Rival? Kakashi has a rival? How did you get a rival, you act like it's a task to do anything so how did someone like you get a rival?" she asked.

Giving her a glowering look, Kakashi sighed, "I didn't go out and seek him, he found me and wouldn't go away no matter how much I ignored him. So he's mostly a self-proclaimed rival of mine," he explained, judging by Gai's expression though, it was much deeper than that.

Growling, Gai pointed at Kakashi's back, "You're always trying to play it off as nothing! Our rivalry is serious! We are neck in neck with challenges which is why I demand you accept my challenge so we can finally see once and for all who is the strongest!" Gai declared passionately. Apparently unlike Kakashi, Gai took this rivalry of theirs very seriously and wouldn't accept anything less from Kakashi.

Cracking a small smile, Minako gazed at Gai amused, "You're funny!" she said.

Looking at her surprised, Gai quickly cracked a smile, "Thank you Minako-chan!" he exclaimed.

Sighing, Kakashi pulled attention back to him, "In case you haven't noticed, Minako has been sent home from school. Kushina-san is coming back today but not till tonight and Minato-sensei can't take a day off because his child is sick, no matter how much he wishes it," he said, Minato was always stricken with grief whenever Naruto or Minako were sick. Wishing he could take care of them himself, but not able to seeing how he was the Hokage and had a village to take care of.

Smirking, Gai darted in front of Kakashi, "Today's challenge shall be one of wits, strength, and agility; it will push us to the edge but only one will prevail! Today we compete to see who the best caretaker of Minako-chan is!" he announced.

Gazing at him surprised, Minako frowned, "Won't you be at a disadvantage? Kakashi knows me almost as well as momma and daddy because he takes care of me when they can't. You should choose something else," she said, because if he didn't change his mind he would so loose this challenge. Kakashi had an advantage over Gai, "You should choose something else," she muttered.

Nodding, Kakashi frowned, "Yes, especially since Minako is sick!" he said sternly.

Sighing, Minako fidgeted, "I don't feel sick though," she muttered.

Shifting her to his other arm when they reached her home, Kakashi opened the door, "I thought you threw up?" he question heading toward her room.

Frowning, Minako shrugged, "I felt better when I did, but I don't feel sick so why do I have to come home, I'm missing school," she complained.

Shaking his head, Kakashi ignored her before dumping her in her room, "Change into your pajamas, after you do that you can either lay out here or stay in your room. I don't want you reading, today is going to be an easy day. The healer said you got a fever and she could hear something rattling around in your lungs. She thinks if you stay home today and rest you'll be able to get rid of your cold before it really hits you," he said before shutting her door.

Walking away while she got dressed, Kakashi sighed, "You can go you know," he told Gai.

Smiling, Gai shook his head, "Not happening! I will have my challenge today, you're not going to use Minako to get out of it today. I'll stay here with you today and help you with Minako, but the moment Kushina-sama comes home, me and you will fight!" he demanded.

Sighing, Kakashi mentally whined, this was going to a long day.

* * *

><p>He hurt her, he saw the hurt in her face when he told her to leave.<p>

He just couldn't stand it, she looked like Rin when she said that. He tried so hard to not think of her, there was time when he just couldn't but that really hit him. Gripping his hair, ripping strands from his head Obito grimaced, he didn't need her ghost haunting him through Minako. She haunted him every day of his life he didn't need to see her through Minako.

They were separate people, somewhat similar, but they were different people.

Sighing, Obito frowned, he probably just ruined everything. Zetsu tricked her and took her to him and in one fell swoop he pushed her away all because he couldn't control himself. He was better than this, he needed to bury this. Rin was dead, she was gone. Catching a hint of blue, Obito looked over and found Minako's photos pulling them over. He flipped through them.

She went out of her way to do this for him, show him the sky. He had mentioned it off handedly but she remember it and tried to bring the sky back to him. Flipping through the photos, he found she had captured just about everything he could think of. The sunset, the sunrise, she must have woken up early to be able to capture the sunrise. There wasn't only pictures of the sky. She had taken a couple of the town, showing him the people and she even captured some of animals.

Shaking his head, Obito let a ghost of a smile touch him, she cared about him. It had been such a long time since he had someone care like she did. Minato, he only want him to come back to his pervious self, his idiot self and that went for Kushina as well. Kakashi, who knew what he wanted, he hardly came to see him and that was something Obito was glad for.

Minako just cared though, she didn't try to change him. When she heard about his views she didn't try to change him, no she just questioned him and voiced her own opinion. When she asked him how to get out here, she didn't tell him to give up his ideas, just apologize. She was still at the age where apologies worked. He was far from that now though.

An apology wouldn't fix what he had done, even if it did, he wouldn't apologize. His way was the only way now, the world was rotten and it needed to be fix. He was one of the few willing to go the distance to fix it, he was willing to die to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Also is Naruto not the best big brother ever! I always thought he be a good one, he always became a big brother to someone lol.<strong>


	6. Six

**Hello one and all! I hope you enjoy yet another chapter of Changed Fates! It really is so much fun to write a family for Naruto.**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>Her head felt like lead, every time she tried to lift it even an inch above her pillow pain exploded through her brain like it was getting set on fire and electrocuted at once. Her nose was rubbed raw and it stun every time something touched it. She was full of snot and there was gunk rattling around in her lungs, she could feel it move around with each breath. Her throat was raw as well, over all she just felt like crap and wished someone could come and kill her to take away her pain.<p>

Letting out a pitiful whine, Minako gazed at her ceiling in misery, on top of everything else, she was boiling hot and her entire body ached. They were not able to nip the cold in the bud, instead Kakashi just brought her home in time for it to begin to slowly rear its ugly head. It happened slowly.

First after she changed out of her clothes and into her pajamas the fever came, not even an hour later she really began to throw up. Her first time happened to be on Gai, something Kakashi actually thanked her for because it meant he would go home. Next came the runny nose and after that she slowly lost track of everything and now she was in this state.

She wanted her mom.

Sniffing back the tears that threaten to fall, she rolled over in her bed. Momma was supposed to come home this night but she ended up getting delayed. She wanted her though, when you're sick the person you wanted most was your momma. Letting out a cough, Minako sunk under her cover and tried her best to fall back to sleep. It was of no use though.

Hearing her door creek open, she could hear the faint soft footsteps of her dad, he was actually home early for once. Usually he was always stuck in the office till near dinner time or sometime even bed time, she remember him getting home a few times as her and Naruto crawled in bed. Letting out a sneeze, she wiggled up and pulled the covers down and watch him freeze mid-step. Giving her an awkward smile, he straighten up, "Did daddy wake you?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, she winced in pain and quickly stop, she couldn't even shake her head without it feeling like crap. Giving her a sympathetic smile, Minato kneeled at the edge of her bed, "I'm sorry you're so sick, Daddy knows how it feels. I use to get sick all the time when I was your age, you're probably just like me. I use to catch everything up till a certain age. So far that seems to be what you do, too bad you can't be like Naruto and your mom. Not even colds can get them," he said amused.

Letting out another sneeze, Minako grimaced in pain when Minato wiped her nose, "Blow," he ordered waiting for her. Doing just that, she gave small whine in response, her nose was on fire and it felt like her brain was trying to come out along with the snot.

Feeling her forehead, he smiled, "You're really warm, have you eaten anything today?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry," she said, the very idea of food made her rather queasy at the moment.

Frowning, he sighed, "Alright, but you'll have to try and eat something tomorrow. How about something to drink, I offer you orange juice but that would just burn. So how about some water?" he asked her softly.

"I threw up the water Kakashi made me drink," she muttered.

Smiling, he nodded, "I'll get you ice chips then, when momma had you that's how she had to get her water, she would suck on ice chips because drinking always made her sick," he said leaving.

Relaxing against her pillows, Minako took a deep breath, she was so stuffed up she could only breath through her mouth. Hearing her door creak open again, Minako looked over and found Naruto coming in with a grimace on his face. "Why do you get all the luck of being sick?" he asked her climbing up on her bed, she always got sick enough that mom would keep her home.

Giving him a shrug, she groaned, "It's not fun you know," she said annoyed.

Shrugging, he laid down next to her, "Got to be better than stupid school. I'll take sleeping all day with momma making me soup and tea all day, any day," he said picking up her new teddy bear. "You even get Kakashi to come and check on you. Pervy-sage never comes to check on me or see me," he gripped, that stupid perv was always out looking at girls and doing research for his dumb books.

Looking over at Naruto concerned, Minako reached over and patted his head, "Ji-ji cares about you; he just doesn't know how to deal with boys. Momma says he really loves you though because daddy named you after the character in his book. Plus he's always sending you stuff from his travels," she said with a smile.

Looking at her shocked, Naruto smiled, "I was named after a character in a book?" he asked.

Nodding, Minako pushed off her covers and slipped out of her bed, feeling a chill settle over her she grimaced, she was really sweating. She needed a bath! Sinking to her knees, she went through the bottom self of her bookshelf and found it. Crawling back into bed, she passed the book to Naruto, "There you go, 'The Tale of the Utterly Gusty Shinobi,' it's a pretty good book! Also be careful, that's daddy's copy of the book. There aren't that many out there, it wasn't that popular," she told him.

Nodding, Naruto cracked open the book and scanned the title page, "When do you think pervy-sage will come back?" he asked curious.

Sighing, she gazed at the ceiling of her room and frowned, "Maybe soon?" she muttered.

Stretching out on her bed, Naruto frowned, "Why is your bed softer than mine?" he asked.

Rolling her eyes, Minako rolled over and closed her eyes, "If you're going to stay and try to get sick please be quiet my head is killing me," she moaned. Getting an okay from Naruto, Minako let herself sink into sleep once more her head feeling heavy and her chest hurting. Slipping into a dream, Minako's head filled with scenes of Naruto running from shadows, Sasuke trapped in a lake covered in ice with her dad and Itachi trying to get him out, and of her standing all alone in a field of snow feeling as hot as the sun.

Gruesome images plagued her all night; Naruto getting hurt, Kakashi getting killed, her mom turning into a monster, her dad being thrown into a pit of dragons. None of it made sense it was only horror till at last a warm light came. It banished everything bad, her heat disappeared and she was finally given relief from it. Opening her eyes, Minako found shadows dancing across the ceiling and felt a cool rag on her head. Next to her was a warm body and there was a soft humming, gazing over, purple met purple, "Momma!" cried Minako sitting up.

Smiling at her, Kushina put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, Naruto's sleeping next to you so be quiet okay," she said reaching up to push back her bangs from her forehead. Looking over, Minako found Naruto sprawled out on her bed mouth wide open as he gave quiet snores.

Turning back, Minako smiled, "Your home!" she said happily.

Grinning, Kushina gave her a thumbs up, "Of course! A mission that easy can't put momma down, she can fight anything. After all she's the mother of two little monsters!" she said pulling her into a hug. Laughing quietly, Minako wrapped her arms around Kushina, "You seem like you're doing better already!" she said noting her perkiness.

Smiling, Minako nodded, "I only feel better when mommas here!" she said snuggling into the softness of her mother's flaming hair.

Letting her expression soften, Kushina petted her child's sweat soaked hair, "That makes me feel very loved, now tell me, what on earth were you dreaming of? You had such a painful expression," she said concerned. Minako looked like she had been laying in glass, her face set in a painful grimace as she shook and shivered under her covers.

Shrugging, Minako felt her eyes drift shut once more, "They were just bad dreams," she muttered falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>It only took two days for the cold to pass, she was back to school feeling stronger and healthier. She answered every question. She did her best with every exercise their teacher threw at them and she was able to hit the bulls-eye in target practice. The day was going great. Sitting with Kotomi and Kimiko, Minako munched on her secret snacks with her friends happily as the two girls chatted.<p>

Both were talking about their respective clans; Kotomi of course came from the Uchiha's. She chatted about the announcement Fugaku made, there was going to be a third member to the head's family. A girl would finally be born to him and his wife. Minako felt sorry for the tiny baby girl, she was going to have Sasuke for a brother, Itachi would be an excellent brother but Sasuke would suck.

Kimiko was from the Inuzuka clan, she fit the image too. She had spiky wild dark brown hair that only reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark brown and almost black, she also had the familiar red fang markings on her cheeks, apparently she was getting close to the age where she would get her dog.

It was a big deal with her clan because the dog you chose would not only be your friend but your partner; she would eat, sleep, and train with the dog that chose her. "How do you know if the dog you chose is the right one?" questioned Minako curious.

Smiling, Kimiko shrugged, "I don't know how to explain it; they always tell us we'll just know. When we see the pup that's meant to be our lifelong friend something inside will stir!" she told them.

Smiling, Minako pulled her legs in, "I much rather have a dog for a lifelong companion than a brother, I imagine the mess will be the same but at least the dog will smell better!" she said laughing with the others, there were times when Naruto really smelled. She had no idea why baths were such a chore for him but he got really ripe some days.

Grinning, Kimiko gazed at her amused, "How about you give me your brother and you can have my dog! I've always wanted a big brother," she said with a dreamy expression.

Cocking her head, Kotomi smiled, "Is having a sibling really all that?" she asked curious.

Grinning, Kimiko nodded, "Wouldn't you want someone older who can help you with your abilities and just be there for you when you need it. Have someone tell you stories and stuff!" she asked.

Scowling, Minako shook her head, "Naruto is nothing like that; I help him with his homework, I make him feel better when he's feeling bad, and I set the good example. All he does is make fun of me and call me names. He's nice to be on occasion but usually when I'm feeling bad. He's never nice when it's just normal, he's a jerk," she said. She was sorry to shatter Kimiko's vision of a brother, but her brother was nothing like that.

"Itachi-sama is a good brother!" offered Kotomi.

Smiling, Minako perked up, "Itachi watched me and Naruto! He seemed like he was a good big brother, he was so nice and caring," she said happily.

Grinning, Kimiko crawled over to Kotomi, "Is he the older boy you like!" she teased.

Looking at her amused, Kotomi crossed her arms, "I don't like any boys; I'm more focus on becoming a ninja worthy of Konoha! What about you? Don't you like Natsu? I see you watching him with googly eyes!" she asked with a mischievous smile.

Blushing, Kimiko looked away nervously, "I don't like him! He spells like gross boy!" she said.

Smiling, Kotomi looked over at Minako, "Whatever you say Kimi! So, who do you like Minako? Do you have a boy in your life you like?" she asked.

Shrugging, Minako thought it over, did she like a boy? "Hmm, well, I like lots of boys. I like Kakashi, Itachi, Shisui, and my dad!" she told them happily. She also liked Tobi and Zetsu, but she couldn't tell them about them. She hoped Tobi would forgive her, she was sort of afraid to go back and see him. What if she just said something to make him angry again? She didn't like seeing him look like that, it was so scary and he looked like he was in so much pain.

"Minako? Are you okay?" questioned Kotomi, taking noticed of her change of mood.

Looking up at her new friends, Minako frowned, "…What do you think makes a person angry and sad?" she asked them curious.

Frowning, Kotomi sat back and thought, "Maybe the death of someone, maybe someone who was close to them. I would be sad and angry is someone killed my dad or mom. Why?" she asked.

Sighing, Minako shook her head, "I read a book and this guy, he sounded so scary but it was also so sad because it was like I could see him through the pages. He was so sad and so angry, I'm afraid to read the rest of the book because I'm not sure if I want to see the outcome," she fibbed.

Scowling, Kimiko shook her head, "This is why I don't read!" she said.

Rolling her eyes, Kotomi smirked, "You don't read because you have the attention span of a puppy. As for your book, you shouldn't be afraid! If you don't finish it or face it, it'll just haunt you and become a nagging thought of what could have happened. Also for all you know it could end in a totally unexpected but amazing way!" she said optimistically.

Smiling at her, Minako nodded, "Your right! I just don't know what to do," she said quietly.

Raising an eyebrow, Kimiko cocked her head, "Um, don't you just open up the book?" she asked.

Kimiko's question went on deaf ears though, because Minako sunk into thoughts on to how she would approach Tobi once she got the courage to go back. What would she say? Should she apologize? She didn't really think she did anything wrong, then again, she did say something to upset him. She really wished she had someone a little older to ask the kinds of questions. Someone who wouldn't question her motives, Zetsu told her that she had to be really careful. Apparently he had gone away to get some more distractions so she could visit Tobi. Only to find that Itachi and Shisui were no longer watching her. That made him suspicious and he forbade her from talking about them; even if she was talking about them but not talking about them. He said that they were on high alert, she couldn't help but wonder though.

What would be so horrible about her parents knowing?

* * *

><p>Reading the reply from A over and over, Minato gave a sigh of irritation, he should have known that when he upped the stakes that A would as well. Rolling the scroll close, Minato stood up and made his way out, he needed to talk to Kushina. He needed to hear her opinion before he made any decision on what to do. Because he honestly wasn't sure how to rely to this request.<p>

Dismissing his guards, he actually used the Flying Thunder God technique and appeared at her side startling her so much the plates in her hands went crashing to the ground. Frowning, he gave her an apologetic look, "Sorry," he whispered to her.

Letting out a breath, she shook her head, "It's alright; it's about time I get new plates. The shop keeper might get lonely without our purchases," she said. Gazing up at her husband, Kushina frowned in concern, "What's wrong? You never come home this way unless you're worried. Did Naruto do something again? Did someone in the village tell him something? Or is it some new development with Minako…also since when have the lives surrounding our children get so complicated?" she questioned.

Giving a slight chuckle, he sighed, "No nothing on the kids, also I have no idea how things revolving around them became so complicated. I'm here to get your opinion on a sensitive matter, your opinion on what to do about A's latest request," he said passing her the scroll. Stepping back he went to the cleaning supplies closet and pulled out the brush and dust pan to clean up the plates while she read.

By the time he was done, Kushina was furious as well and seeing the angry look on her face he watched A's scroll break under her grip. "He really wants to make me kill him!" she snapped. Tossing the scroll on the counter, Kushina turned to him with a glare, "If he wants a fight I'll give him a fight! Honestly, he knows you're the only one with a real family. No one in their right mind would marry and spawn with him, all he has is Bee!" she snapped furious.

Frowning, Minato rest his hands on her shoulder, "He cares about Bee," he said.

Scoffing, she crossed her arms, "Obviously not enough! That or his head is so big he believes that his brother is either: A) As good as him, or B) He's strong enough to stop us all. Seems to forget that the last time he tried to screw us over I nearly took his head!" she snarled.

Sighing, Minato leaned back against the counter, "True, but you had the nine tails then, not to say you're not powerful enough now," he said quickly when Kushina cast him a glare. "…Do you think he still thinks you have the nine tails?" he asked her curious. Only the village knew of Naruto, no one outside was aware of the change, he knew for a fact that Iwa still thought she did. So much so that around the time Minako was going to be born they found Iwa nin around the village.

Smiling, Kushina smirked, "That works well for us! Agree to it Minato, that idiot will keep his focus on me and won't even see that our son is the true fox. Besides, we don't need to show him any weakness, people like him jump at the first sign of it. Self-entitled pompous windbags, so tell that idiot that you will bring your family to this peaceful meeting since he asked for it!" she griped.

Sighing, Minato frowned, "Kushina, please think this through, we could be leading our family into something that could turn bad. We need to think this through, really think it through and decide who we want to take if we take the kids and who to take if we don't take the kids. We really need to think this through," he said.

Frowning, Kushina sighed, "I swear, sometimes I hate your rationalizing. It takes the excitement out of the fight, but I get where you're coming from. We have a lot more at stake here now, the Uchiha's are calm now because you're in charge. Danzō can't usurp power because you have the third on your side, Orochimaru can't attack because he's fearful of you, and Kakashi is in no way ready to be Hokage or take care of Obito. We also have that little devil's plans to worry about. Then we have two little devils to love and raise and one might be a part of some big plot," she said with a slight whine.

She sort of missed the days when it was just the two of them and there were just missions to worry about, back then all they worried about was the survival of his pupils and each other. She wouldn't trade away a single day that had been spent with her children or would be spent with them. However, she also couldn't help but remember and long for the times when it was simple. Back when they spend the days in each other company and the nights exploring news ways to get closer.

Feeling the fire known as desire lite up in her, Kushina gazed up at Minato who sunk into thoughts of what to do and that just stroke the fire. She would always adore her sweet prince but she did have a certain fondness for her serious Hokage, and he really got her hot and bother when he was angry. It was simply why they never went to bed angry, she couldn't keep her hands off of him. Seeing him so serious now she could feel a familiar burning hit her. Walking up to him, Kushina tapped her fingers on his chest and sent him her special smile, "You know it's been so long since you've been home when the kids are out! We still got quite a few hours till they come home," she purred.

Watching him flush, the small spark of intrigue that popped up in her darling's eyes did not go unnoticed, even when he tried to push it away. "Kushina, we have something very serious to think about!" he said sternly, but all he was doing at this point was stirring the pot. Giving a mischievous chuckle, she leaned up and gave him a series of butterfly kisses on his weak spots. "W-we can just do this in the middle of the day!" he said nervously.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Kushina pressed her body flush against his own, "Oh, don't be such a fuddy-duddy, we use to do it all day and all night! How else did we get Naruto so quick into our marriage!" she said planting a kissing directly on his lips. Feeling him wrap his arms around she hummed out a moan of desire, "Let's play make believe! Today is our first day of marriage, you're not the Hokage yet and I haven't experienced the wonderful horrifying joy of child birth," she cooed.

What happen next turned into a passionate embrace that once upon a time gave them Naruto.

* * *

><p>Standing toward the back of the class with Kimiko and Kotomi, Minako sighed as they watched their fellow students throw their kunai. Minako was able to once more secure the rank of fourth in their class while Kimiko snagged third and Kotomi landed second. While a boy by the name of Natsu Hyūga landed first place, he was always so much better at planting his kunai in the middle of the target.<p>

Watching their class, Minako sighed, "I wonder what Naruto is doing? I bet they're already doing jutsu's!" she whined wishful. She wanted to get taught the basics of preforming jutsu's, she read all about them but she wasn't quite able to do it. She needed someone to explain it to her, demonstrate it for her, and the men in her life were no good with starting at the basic. Kakashi went off on some long winded lecture that she usually fell asleep during. While Minato started to explain only to stop ever second realizing he couldn't use the words his own sensei used to teach him.

All she knew from his explanations that Ji-Ji used embarrassing situations to teach her dad.

Grinning, Kotomi nodded eagerly, "I can't wait for that! I hope I can make perfect shadow clones! Oh and I can't wait till we get to nature chakra. My dad said that, that doesn't happen till we turn into genin though! I hope I'm water, most Uchiha are fire and electricity, but I want to be water! I feel like I'm a water kind of person," she said.

Grimacing, Kimiko groaned, "I hope to god I'm whatever the hell my clan is, they're already pissed my mom didn't name me in the traditional sense," she said rolling her eyes.

Cocking her head, Minako frowned, "Traditional?" she asked.

Pointing to her nose, Kimiko frowned, "We generally name ourselves after a body part of a dog. It's stupid, at least I think so, but they insist on it. Mom married into the clan though and she wanted me named after her great grandmother. So when I get my dog I'm just naming it the color it is so they won't bitch about tradition being further wreaked," she said.

Smiling, Minako laughed, "That sounds fun!" she said happily.

Giving her a bewildered look, Kimiko shook her head in disbelief, "There is something seriously wrong with you if you think stuffy old traditions is fun! I want to be able to name my kid and dog whatever," she whined miserably.

Smiling, Kotomi laughed, "Well we don't really have to worry as much about that stuff, I mean as long as we marry outside our clans. We get the option of changing our family names. One of the perks of being a woman, you can marry into a new family. So if anything is bad with the old one you can just find a new family to grow with!" she said with a dreamy expression.

Laughing, Minako sighed, "I think clan traditions might be fun! Momma said she use to do things with her clan as a little girl before she was brought to live in Konoha. They had traditions; coming of age kinds of things! Dad though, his clan was super small and is just down to us so they don't have anything like clan traditions. He's the last of his clan just like mom, they both told us when we get older we get the choice to be Uzamaki or Namikaze. I personally don't get the merit of choosing either or, I mean in the end I have to change my name when I marry so does it matter," she said.

Sharing looks, all three girls shrugged before moving on to more interesting subjects. Such as, Kotomi didn't really wish to be a ninja, she wanted to be an actress but her father refused. Saying that Uchiha men and women are destine to be ninja and nothing else. So she decided she was just be a great ninja and come the star of the ninja world so she could sort of get the recognition that actresses got. As for Kimiko, she wanted to be a super strong Kouichi, one that would be carved into history just like Tsunade. In fact she wanted to be even bigger than Tsunade.

Looking at Minako with Kimiko, Kotomi beamed at the blond, "What about you? What do you really want to be when you get older!" she asked excitedly.

Frowning, Minako though the questions over, she wanted to do many things. There was so much she wanted to do. Like be of use to her dad, show him that she was a capable ninja and live up to the expectations she knew he had for her and Naruto. She also wanted to become a girl people considered beautiful, not for their looks though but for their soul. Then she wanted to defeat various ninja, learn how to fight with a sword, and so much more.

"There's so much," she muttered.

Snorting, Kimiko laughed, "That's not unsurprising," she said amused.

Laughing herself, Kotomi nodded, "What are three things?" she asked.

Crossing her arms, she thought again, "I want, hmm, I want to become as strong as momma and daddy. I also want to make myself a name. Then I guess I want to learn strong jutsus," she told them, those were her top three desires at this moment. She wanted to become as famous as Jiraiya and help Konoha become even more famous.

Chatting some more, all three stopped when loud voices hit them, glancing at their sensei the three of them snuck away from their group to spy. Peaking around the corner, Minako was surprised to see Naruto alone with that snob known as Sakura. Gripping the wall tightly, she frowned, what was going on and why did she have a bad feeling. "Looks like a confession," whispered Kotomi.

Feeling her stomach drop, Minako's eyes widen in horror. Naruto wasn't going to confess was he, not to her! Not only did she not want her brother to confess to that harpy. She knew that Sakura would be anything but gentle with the rejection. Naruto was constantly annoying her with his crush, it was apparent to everyone with eyes that she didn't like him. Apparent to everyone who wasn't Naruto, "Oh no," she whined. That pink hair harpy was going to stomp on her brother's heart.

* * *

><p>Naruto felt his stomach squirm and churn, he was so nervous that he felt ready to throw up but he had to tell her his feelings. Maybe she would see the sincerity in his eyes and give up on Sasuke, Minako was always saying that girls deep down really liked guys like him. So maybe she would accept his feelings and even become his…girlfriend.<p>

Minako wouldn't be happy, but he bet anything that his dad and mom would be happy.

They would probably invite her to dinner and everything! Seeing the possibilities fly before his eyes, that was all he needed to tap Sakura's shoulder. Once she looked back clear blue locked with emerald green, "Sakura-chan! Can we talk?" he asked blushing. Seeing her eyes narrow, he gave her a smile, "Please? I need to talk to you," he said nervously.

Watching her sigh, she nodded, beaming at her he led her away from their group. Right toward the place he knew would be secluded. He had been planning this for days! He knew what he was going to say and he hoped she would response the way he wanted. Turning to face her, he found her glaring at him suspiciously and felt his heart melt. Sakura was so cute!

No matter what she did he thought she was adorable.

In the beginning she had been like any other girl. She was a Sasuke lover who ignored him and griped at him when he challenge Sasuke. That changed one day though, on a rainy day a year ago, everyone had left and he stayed because he had detention. While Sakura stayed to get tutoring from Iruka, it was pouring and he had forgotten his umbrella. He would had walk home and gotten drenched, which would make his mom grip at him for forgetting his umbrella. He couldn't count on Minako to keep him dry either because she would be at the library, she never stayed when he got detention, just gave him a scolding before mom did. He didn't get drenched though, Sakura was kind enough to walk home with him so he didn't get soaked. That one act of kindness show him how beautiful Sakura really was. She was a kind person!

Smiling while she stared him down, Naruto summoned his courage, "Sakura-chan! I like you! I've liked you since that rainy day you let me share your umbrella! I know you like Sasuke, but I was thinking, um, would you be willing to call me your boyfriend! I would be a good boyfriend to you! I would tell you how pretty you are every day and I would protect you!" he said.

Feeling his confidence raise, he smiled brighter, "I really like you, I've never felt this way about a girl before and I want to cherish you. I like that you're so smart and you're the prettiest girl to me. Ino's cute but I think your way cuter than her!" he said enthusiastically.

Watching her stare at him, he felt his stomach drop when instead of smiling at him Sakura glared at him as a disgusted look entered her eyes. Crossing her arms, Sakura glared, "Can you not take a hint Naruto! I don't like you, you creep me out and annoy me. Why can't you see that I like Sasuke-kun? Now, please don't bother me with your feelings, all your doing is burdening me so next time you think of this try thinking of the other person," she said turning away from him.

Every step she took to get away from him he felt a crack rip through his heart, when she turned the corner without even sparing a glance his way his heart shattered. Feeling his chin quivered, his eyes grew wet and his face burned. He was so stupid! He should have known she wouldn't go for him now, she only saw Sasuke. He was just being creepy like she said he was such an idiot!

"Naruto!" cried someone from behind.

Jumping, Naruto whipped around in shock and felt his stomach clench in embarrassment when he found Minako with two other girls. They were all staring at him with equal expressions of pity, feeling a rush of shame, he clenched his fist and glared at the ground. "Naruto, don't listen to that harpy! You're not creepy and your way better than stupid old Sasuke!" cried Minako.

Feeling another stab, Naruto looked up with a glare, "Did you spy on me!" he yelled.

Watching Minako and her little friends flinch, he didn't care, "How dare you! Why do you think you can just plant yourself into any part of my life! You're so annoying! I wish mom and dad would have never had you, all you do is ruin my life!" he yelled, turning away he rushed off into the woods.

Why did she always butt in when she wasn't wanted? Not only that, all she did was insult the girl he liked, even if she rejected him he still liked her. Minako didn't know anything about Sakura, she didn't know anything about love, and she didn't know when to shut up. She thought just because she was so smart that she could say anything she wanted.

Feeling his tears finally fall from his eyes, Naruto stifled a sob, he wanted to be alone. He wanted to be alone for the next couple of hours and not have to deal with her.

* * *

><p>Watching him charge into the woods, Minako sighed, she used to be hurt when he shouted that stuff but after being his sister for as long as she had. She knew that he lashed out when he was sad, it didn't bother as much as it used to. Beside, Minako was angrier at a certain pink hair harpy who was so callous after her brother poured out his heart. The least Sakura could have done was politely decline his feelings, not do what she just did!<p>

She hated that everyone thought it was okay to be so mean to him. He had feelings just like everyone else. Just because he had a demon inside of him didn't mean he couldn't feel. He felt just any other person. His feelings got smashed and shattered when people were mean to him and yelled at him, he often tried to hide it but she often came upon him when he had tears in her eyes and she had finally had enough. This would not happened without punishment, if mom and dad wouldn't do anything she would do something about it!

"Minako?" questioned Kotomi concerned.

Letting out a pent up sigh, Minako turned to her new friends and decided she was going to test the boundaries of her new friendship. "I'm alright, he just lashes out…plus I probably shouldn't have listened in but I worry because he has feelings for such a harpy. I really wish he didn't like someone like her!" she groused.

Sighing, Kimiko gave an awkward smile, "Dad always says that the one we want is usually the one we either don't need or we'll never get," she said.

Nodding, Minako crossed her arms, "True, but that doesn't justify what that harpy just did to my brother! So, I'm going to ask you a favor and if you say no you will not hurt my feelings. Now would you guys mind on helping me get revenge on that harpy? I know it'll just get Naruto to hate me but I won't let her say such hateful things to my brother!" she cried.

Sharing looks, Kotomi and Kimiko smiled before turning their gaze to the blond. Grinning broadly, Kimiko jabbed her thumb at herself, "You can count on us! Let's see if the sister of the great prankster is just as good as her brother!" she said laughing evilly.

Smirking, Minako crossed her arms, "Oh, I don't do pranks! I give witches their just desserts!" she said with her own evil laugh.

Gazing at Minako, a slight blush touched Kotomi as she stared, "You can count on me too!" she said.

Nodding, the blonde hair purple eye girl gave Kotomi a grin, "Good, because this plan needs you if it's to happen!" she said happily. Sharing looks with the other two girls, Minako could feel their friendship deepening already. Nothing like a little revenge to bring friends together. Reaching out, Minako grinned, "Let's this be our first test as friends!" she said happily.

* * *

><p>They all had a part in this plan.<p>

Kotomi's was to bait and lure, along with dely. Walking down the hall toward Sasuke's classroom, she watched as student after student filed in. Sasuke was the last to enter the classroom and she grabbed him before he even did. Dragging him away, she turned to her clan leaders son and smile, "Sasuke-sama can you please do me a favor?" she asked quickly. Seeing his suspicious stare, she continued, that was probably all she was going to get. Despite them being of the same clan he showed no patience toward any girl. Smiling at him, she held out a fold piece of paper, "Would you mind placing this on the pink hair girl's desk? Without her or anyone else seeing of course?" she asked politely, hoping that today he was in a good mood.

Feeling his shrew gaze on her, she just smiled in return, "Why?" he asked.

Continuing to smile, she recited what Minako told her, "Minako wants to call a temporary truce with you, the pink one hurt Naruto's feelings. She needs your help, all you have to do is give her this note without anyone knowing it was you," she said offering him the note once more.

Raising an eyebrow, Sasuke looked back like he was looking for Naruto, turning back to her, he took the note quickly. Pocketing the note, he smirked, "Tell the spoil brat that she owes me for this," he said turning away from Kotomi.

Nodding, the raven hair girl watched Sasuke head back into the classroom, shutting the door behind him, the first part of her mission was done. If Sasuke did as he was supposed to then she would be able to do the second part of her half in this plan. Skipping away, she tried to keep in her giddy laughter, she had never done something naughty before. Her parents were going to be so shocked!

Thinking to herself, Kotomi grinned, 'Phase one complete!' she thought.

* * *

><p>Grinning, Kimiko skipped up to Kiba during break with her troublemaker grin, she was a part of a prank and it was a good prank too! Not only did she have a part, she had the best part! She was so excited that she could break out in song. Not that she knew any songs, music wasn't her favorite thing, at least music with a words.<p>

Sliding up to her cousin, Kimiko kept her grin while he eyed her wearily, "Why are you smiling?" he asked her.

Laughing, she leaned toward him, "I'm gonna do a prank!" she said.

Giving her an amused look, he rolled his eyes, "Is that so," he said.

Nodding, she laughed, "Yep, but I need your help so what do you say cousin! Want to help me make a prank happen! It'll be greater than any of Naruto's and you'll be connected to it," she baited him. Watching him sink into thought, she could see that glory hog smile cross his face, "It'll be super easy too, nothing you can't do being the awesome ninja you are!" she said smirking.

Kiba was such a simple guy. He liked his ego to be stroked and as long as you did that he was your best friend. He also liked to feel superior by example, but for now just stroking his ego would have to do, "Need my expertise, eh?" he asked her, stroking his chin like he was the boss.

Nodding, she went up on her tip-toes and whispered into his ear exactly what they had to do, what they needed to do would be simple for them. After all, they were both loud by nature and had a knack of pulling attention to themselves. Minako said that was why they were on this mission, Kimiko couldn't agree with her more, she was a girl who liked all eyes on her. Something about having a crowd watching her and waiting for her to make a move got to her.

Watching his grin stretch, she went back down and rocked on her heels, "So what do you say? Will you lend me your expertise?" she asked him.

Snickering, he nodded, "Count me in!" he said happily.

Nodding, she ran away with some extra bounce to her step, 'Phase two done!' she thought.

* * *

><p>He did as Kotomi asked, he dropped the note onto Sakura's desk after the entire class left the room but not before reading it of course. Minako wanted the pink hair screech box to stay after school, it was signed by Iruka. How she managed to do that he would never know. He guess she tricked him somehow, that or she had the makings in forgery. His number one guess though, was that she had swiped one of Naruto's many letters from the teacher.<p>

Her name wasn't mention or anything, so that was probably it.

Walking around the grounds, he gazed over when he caught Minako whispering to Kiba and Kotomi's friend Kimiko. Both wore grins, so she was bringing Kiba into whatever she was up to. Walking over curious, he hid behind a bush while Kiba and Kimiko left and reached out and grabbed Minako. Holding a hand over her mouth, he felt her muffled scream against his hand. "Don't scream or yell," he hissed.

Released her, he grunted in pain when her elbow slammed back into his chest. Holding back a ow, he settled for a glare and was matched by Minako's own glare. He could practically see the steam rising from her head, she was such a hothead. "What do you think you're doing you ape?" she snapped.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke pointed to her, "Tell me what you're up to or I'll alert the teachers to your plot," he bluffed. Personally he didn't care what happen to Sakura, she was annoying and one of the many squealing girls that broke his concentration and made life hell. He couldn't walk anywhere without those twats following him and stalking him. He did not see how his brother could calmly ignore it and how Shisui enjoyed the girl's attention.

Watching her, she didn't squirm under his stare and only glowered at him when he threaten to tell, she was fun! He had to say, he preferred girls to hate him. Minako while she was annoying, he found he preferred her to yell at him and glare at him. Her hateful glares were much easier to take than all the girls love stares, their creepy, creepy love stared. Crossing her arms, Minako glared at him with a stare that told him how much she wanted to kill him and he just laughed. "That harpy broke my brother's heart right after he confessed!" she snapped.

Looking at her surprised, Sasuke frowned, "…That's why he ran off," he muttered.

Watching a guilty look touch Minako, he frowned, "That's not why he ran off?" he asked.

Sighing, he watched a vulnerable look touch her, "…Naruto found out I saw it all and got angry and he ran off in the woods after he snapped at me. I know I shouldn't have listened, but I know she would say something hateful and mean to him! I couldn't help but listen, now she's going to pay. She'll learn that she shouldn't pass up someone as great as my brother!" she snapped furious.

Smiling, Sasuke reached over and patted her head, "You're a good sister, but Naruto will hate you if you do anything to Sakura. He likes her no matter what she does. He's got a blind devotion to her," he said quietly. Since she actually showed him some softness he would be nice to her, "I'll go find the dobe and calm him down," he told her walking toward the forest.

Frowning at his back, Minako chased after him, "Why are you being nice to me?" she asked.

Gazing at her, he frowned, "I'm not being nice to you. I hate you, you hate me. However, we both care about that idiot you call your brother…by the way if you tell anyone I said I care about him I'll deny it," he said turning away.

Watching him disappear into the woods, Minako smiled, at least she knew her brother had a true friend at his side. Sasuke might be an arrogant toad but he was a friend to her brother, not only a friend but a goal too. Duck-butt was what inspired Naruto to do well. Turning away from the woods, she felt confident that Naruto was in good hands. Now she could focus on her revenge!

Sakura, that pink hair harpy, she wouldn't know what hit her.

She however would learn. Never, ever, insult her brother and crush his heart in the process. Why? Because Minako would behind her ready to destroy something precious to her, for every horrible action Sakura took against her brother, she would be there to do something horrible to her. Minako tolerated many things but an attack on her family wasn't one of them.

Walking back toward the school she didn't noticed her dear Zetsu push up from the earth, **"…That girl can be evil with the right push. Did you see the expression on her face? I really hate to have her as an enemy when she finally gets skills!" **said Black Zetsu.

Laughing, White grinned, _"That expression of hers reminds me of Obito back when he was a stupid kid!" _he said amused.

"**When did he stop?"** questioned Black annoyed.

* * *

><p>Iruka had become in tuned to the silence before the storm.<p>

At least when it involved the Uzamaki-Namikaze child, however, this silence felt different, more horrifying and really made him wonder. Was Naruto upping his pranks? He disappeared during jutsu practice, could he be setting up a master plan. He couldn't help to wonder though, could this prank feel different because there was a sounder mind behind it? Sasuke went missing too.

While Sasuke was a model student, Naruto had a way about him. Had a way of turning the students, at least the male students. He was unpopular with the girls because he was always challenging Sasuke, so far he could only find friendship with one girl if he wanted a girl friend. Little Hinata, the Hyūga Heiress, although she wanted more than friendship.

Letting out an irritable sigh, he looked up at the ceiling while his students took their test.

Something was going to happen and it was going to be on a new level that was for sure, somewhere someone was going to get hurt. That was what he gut was telling him and he trusted it because it alerted him to the time Naruto tried to fed all the teachers cupcakes sprinkled with laxative. He was going to be on high alert and he would be keeping an eye out for anything.

Naruto was a quick witted child despite his test scores.

Something was up and he wouldn't be surprised by it.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed!<strong>


	7. Seven

**Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy because I might be on a little break. Got a sinus cold and it is killing my head, all the pressure from the mucus build up, the head aches, only able to breath through the mouth. Ugh, I can deal with it so much better if its in my chest, but I hate it when its in my head. I've had so much crap in my head last year that I'm sick of headaches. But I shouldn't complain to much, it could be worst. So without any further delay, enjoy the Namikaze family and their family deals!**

**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

><p>She was on a mission.<p>

Making her way through the halls, Minako started toward Naruto's secret hiding spot where he kept all his good stuff for his pranks. She would replace what she took but she needed to give Kiba and Kimiko something to help with a distraction. The bigger it was the longer she had to deal with Sakura, her plan was going to need a little time.

Finally reaching the darken corner of the school, she pried up the loose floorboard and found Naruto's stash underneath and had to gap in shock. Her brother had just about everything you could think of under the floor boards of the school. Snorting, she shook her head, "Seriously Naruto where do you get this stuff!" she said, both amazed and weary.

Grabbing a couple of packs of fireworks, she stuffed them in her bag and made her way back to her classroom, she would give them to Kimiko under the desk. Slowing down her walk, Minako felt a stab of anxiousness. This would be her first ever prank, how much trouble would she get in, maybe she should back out of this before it happened. Hearing a laugh, Minako gazed down the hall and found the harpy smiling and laughing with her friends.

Feeling the ugly head of hate rear up inside her, Minako gritted her teeth, no she was going to do this because that girl needed a taste of her own medicine. She was so wrapped up in a boy that didn't want her; she acted like rat. So Minako was going to make her outside match her inside. It was time to take away what Sakura thought made her pretty!

Stomping into her classroom, Minako ran up the steps and passed the fireworks over too Kimiko, "Remember make sure to tell them that you heard me say I was going to run away from the village that is going to definitely make them take you serious. Once at the village edge you and Kiba split up and set off the fireworks. Keep them busy as long as you can," she whispered. She needed to make sure she wouldn't be interrupted by anything.

Smiling Kimiko nodded before a frown marred her face, "Wait, why would the teachers be after you?" she asked her confused.

Smiling and without missing a beat, Minako lied, "I'm the Hokage's daughter, people would use me to get things from my daddy. I mean he's not heartless, he wouldn't leave me to die so to avoid the complication they would want to make sure I don't go out before I'm ready. It's the same with Naruto," she told her. Little did her friend know, Naruto would be guarded because he had the nine tails and she had everyone's watchful eyes because they knew she was talking to a secret someone.

Nodding, Kimiko frowned, "Alright, I guess that sounds true. I bet you hear a lot of things too being his daughter and all," she said convinced.

Frowning, Minako sighed, "Less than you think which sucks. I hate being left out of the loop," she grumbled earning a laugh from Kimiko. Smiling, Minako gave out a laugh herself, "I know a bad trait to have when you're a ninja because sometimes you just can't know things!" she said amused.

Looking over when Kotomi sat down, Minako raised an eyebrow when the young Uchiha casted her a bright smile, "I just helped us even further, Sakura knows my face now so when she over hears me she won't doubt me for a second! I went to Iruka-sensei and asked him if Sasuke was there, he told me no and then a bunch of his fan girls came up and started getting snarky with me! So I told them I was his favorite cousin. Technically we're like third or fourth cousins but they don't have to know that!" she said with a wink.

Grinning, Minako nodded, "Good job! Now, this is your last chance to back out, both of you, I mean we are going to do something that will get us punished. So if you want to back out you won't hurt my feelings," she said for the last time. She didn't want to pressure her new friends into something they would regret, they should know exactly what they were getting themselves in.

Smiling, Kotomi grabbed her shoulder, "I'm tired of being a good girl who does everything she's told, besides we can consider this our first mission as ninja!" she said excited. She was practically bouncing in her chair like a kid who just experienced a sugar high.

Snorting, Kimiko laughed, "I doubt the Hokage would ever send us on a mission to humiliate someone but I'm not backing out! I live for chaos and we Inuzuka's are wild for a reason! I'm gonna catch everyone's attention and trick them better than any other!" she said giddy.

Putting a finger to her lips, Minako shushed Kimiko when people began to file back into the classroom along with the teacher, "Nothing else okay!" she said.

Nodding, all three girls sank into their thoughts as the clock ticked them closer and closer to the end of the day and to the start as their new positions as pranksters. Minako would say this would be her only prank but if Sakura didn't learn her lesson or any other girl for that matter then she would be pushed to this again. Naruto may not want it but she would defend her brother!

Jumping up when the bell rang, Minako grinned, wishing Kimiko luck, Minako and Kotomi made their way to the bathrooms by Naruto's classroom pushing past all students rushing to leave.

Ready. Set. GO!

* * *

><p>Gazing at the book in his hand, Kakashi looked at the cover art with mild interest, Icha Icha Paradise, this book was written by Jiraiya-sama, Minato-sensei's teacher. He was rather curious about the book Jiraiya would have written. It wasn't a secret that the man enjoy the company women, whether they were aware of him or not. Whenever he was in town, screaming women was not far behind.<p>

Often Kushina was seen fuming when he was in town.

Minato would always wear an exasperated expression on his face, telling him how Jiraiya-sama brought inappropriate gifts from his adventures. He got Naruto girly things from brothels along with weapons he wasn't ready for. Then for Minako, well he bought her outfits for when she grew older and the perverted older sage had high expectations for what Minako would become.

Tucking the book under one he was getting for Minako, Kakashi frowned from under his mask, he didn't particularly like hearing that Jiraiya was thinking of her so inappropriately. Nor that he was trying to turn Naruto into a pervert before he could even understand the appeals of the female body. Setting his books on the counter, his ears picked up the familiar tones of Iruka and he sounded panicked, paying he quickly made his way out and found Iruka talking to a nearby Anbu.

Making his way over, Kakashi tapped the young teacher's shoulder the moment the Anbu member rushed away. He raised an eyebrow when Iruka turned with full blown panic in his eyes, "Iruka, what's wrong?" he questioned concerned.

Looking at him worried, Iruka shook his head, "Kimiko from Suzume's class claims that Minako ran off upset about something this afternoon. She apparently went toward the gates, were worried she might have tried to leave. I don't think she could get pass the guard's at the village's gates but with everything that's been going on with her I wouldn't put it past her," he said worried.

Feel a small level of panic rise up, that was quick interrupted when a loud explosion sounded to their left, looking over with everyone he watched fireworks rise up into the sky. Narrowing his eye, Kakashi frowned, something was going on and he didn't think it was Minako running away.

* * *

><p>Yanking on a raven wig, Minako grimaced, it was so itchy.<p>

Turning to the mirror she tucked away any stray blond before turning to Kotomi who watched her intently, "You make an awesome raven!" she said with a blush. Eyeing her friend, Minako nodded, Kotomi really was excited for this prank. She would have never guessed Kotomi was a closet bad girl, although technically she wasn't a bad girl, "If she says anything about your eyes just say you're from one of the branch clans. Like one where your mom is an Uchiha and your dad isn't. Apparently you have less of a chance of getting the Uchiha traits and eyes if your mom is only an Uchiha," she said.

Nodding, Minako smiled, "Gotcha, now let's do this, remember to try and speak normally. Sakura isn't stupid, as much as I want to deny that, so she'll be able to tell if something's up. So act normal," ordered the former blond.

Giving a salute, Kotomi grinned before skipping out the door, smiling after Kotomi, Minako gave a peek at herself in the mirror and frowned. She actually didn't look half bad as a raven, but she preferred her blond hair to it. Scratching her head, she made her way out of the bathroom and waited for Sakura to finally come out of the classroom. Waiting with Kotomi the two chatted while all around the teachers scrambled before they practically deserted the school.

All she had to do was keep her head down while they ran.

"What the hell did Kimiko say to everyone?" asked Kotomi.

Shrugging, Minako nudged Kotomi when Sakura finally emerged from the classroom looking agitated and suspicious. Walking together, the two of them immediately started the conversation, "It's too bad none of Sasuke-nii-chan fans get to know the clan," started Minako making her voice slightly higher.

At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura's attention snapped to them no problem, but they ignored her and continued down the hall with her slowly following, smiling, Kotomi nodded, "Yeah, if a girl found out about the tradition haircut he would be all over them. I'm going to get my hair done that way soon, boys get free reign on how to do their hair but we girls stick to a certain style when we come of age," said Kotomi with a wide smile.

Nodding, Minako gave a wide smile of her own, "Yep, but none of the girls at this school would be willing to do it! I mean you have to cut short before it will grow out appropriately!" she said.

Laughing, Kotomi nodded, "Yep, they don't have the guts because some of the older Uchiha girls in the clan made a joke about how Sasuke-nii-chan likes long hair. He does but it has to be a certain style!" she said.

Giving a quick look back to see Sakura buying all of this talk, Minako went in for the kill, "I know how to do that cut too! My mom is a hair dresser for the Uchiha's, she taught me how to do it and I've actually done quite a few times! Momma says I'm a natural," she said giving Sakura all the bait she needed to come to them. Continuing on, Minako counted down in her head.

Three.

Two.

One!

Feeling the harpy grab her shoulder, Minako gazed back with a smile, but her eyes were a different story and if Sakura took the three seconds to look into Minako's eyes she would see. She would see that this was a ploy to hurt her. It took all the blond had to force the hate from her eyes. For reason unknown to her, she just hated Sakura, she hated her with a fiery passion.

It wasn't just because of Naruto either.

Ever since she met the pink hair girl something ugly had been born in Minako and she just didn't know why it wouldn't go away. Bad thoughts filled her head, her heart raced, and she felt a fire inside of her burn up at the thought of her brother ever getting with that girl.

This plan of hers, it was to teach Sakura a lesson but it was also personal. Smiling at her, she hid the malice in her eyes while Kotomi took the lead. "What? I already told you I'm his cousin!" said Kotomi pretending to be annoyed by Sakura.

Putting on a sweet smile, Sakura blushed from embarrassment, "Um, no sorry about earlier it's just whenever Sasuke-kun gets involved I lose my head. So, um, I couldn't help over hearing what you said about the hair cut! I know I'm not an Uchiha, but would you be willing to give me that hair cut?" she asked her hopeful, she put on a sweet girl expression. Seeing it, Minako clenched her fist.

Sharing look, both of them stepped away and pretended to mull it over, "I can't believe she's falling for it!" said Kotomi practically giddy with excitement.

Smirking, Minako hide herself from Sakura and spoke so low that Kotomi leaned in close, "She's smart but completely stupid when it come to that jerk! She's playing right into our hands, now let's hurry this up, just in case things go bad. With my dad, I never take chances," she whispered.

Turning to Sakura, both girls put on a smile, "We'll do it then, just go inside and we'll be with you shortly, I need to get my things!" said Minako.

Nodding, Sakura quickly left and made her way into the classroom without a glance back to the, pulling out a pair of scissors, Kotomi passed them over to Minako. "Here you are hairdresser!" she said with a giggle and a wink. Taking them with a victorious smile, Minako led the way with a skip to her step as went to Sakura ready to commit the final part of the plan.

Walking in, she pulled out a chair for Sakura and the girl sat down immediately without a second thought, once more it paid off to be young! No one ever expected a child, especially a young one of being able to pull something like this off. Pulling out her scissors, Minako nodded to Kotomi, running to the window, she kept any eye out for the teachers. Picking up the scissors, the cold metal felt like a kiss to her and she could feel the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Reaching with a shaking hand, she felt a jolt when a loud snip filled the room. Grinning to herself, that first snip was quickly followed by three more till all that filled the room was the snips as long locks of pink hair fell to the ground. She had spent so much time growing out her hair and caring for it, it was no wonder she was so close to the bottom when it came to physical part of class.

Had she even developed callous?

Callouses and scars were a ninja's resume. She hadn't quite develop pronounced ones yet, but you could see the work she put into her kunai training. She did her very best to make sure she could hit her targets, she also had a couple of scars from when she tried her dad's jutsu. Well technically it was the second Hokage's, but dad really made it famous. Holding back a shiver, she could still remember the pain, it was horrible if you couldn't use it properly and she couldn't.

She tried to be a big shot and got burn.

She wanted to prove to her dad that she was strong and that someday she would help him and then help Kakashi and then Naruto. She knew Kakashi and Naruto would both become a Hokage, even if Kakashi shook his head and told Minato no, she knew that her godfather would. That jutsu though, it was hard and painful. It was like being compress into a ball, then stretched from point A to B, and lastly she somehow got motion sickness. She didn't even get that far.

Minako seriously got only two inches from point A, she had a couple of bad gashes and she felt as if her organs were scrambled around in her body. Stepping back when she was done, a smile touched Minako's lips as she gazed at her handy work, Sakura Haruno now had the same hair style as Gai. That weird guy she threw up on, nodding to Kotomi, Minako slipped the scissors in her pocket and walked around to Sakura who was grinning broadly, like she won the lottery.

Passing over a mirror, she watched Sakura grimace at the hairstyle before forcing on a smile.

It wouldn't stay for long though.

Smirking, Minako reached up and grabbed the wig and pulled it off of her head and watched as Sakura's expression went from surprise to confusion to recognition to realization. Watching her shake in the seat, Sakura dropped the mirror and reached up with shaking hands tears welding up in her eyes. She knew what was going on now, she had been tricked into letting someone shear her hair.

Walking up to her, ready to give her a taste of her own medicine Minako glared, "…Next time someone confesses to you, why not think about their feelings!" she threw back at her. "Your lucky anyone even confesses to someone as mean and nasty as you," she said with a humph.

Walking around her with Kotomi, she shut the door just as Sakura began to wail miserably, she pawed at her hair and balled like a baby not caring about appearances for once. Walking along with Kotomi, both girls looked over and high fived, "We just pulled off our first prank!" Kotomi said giddily.

Going to nod, Minako felt a chill settle over her when a large shadow covered the two of them, peering back the two of them found Minato standing over them with a dangerous look in his eye. "…I guess I'll take that as your confession then!" he said his voice icy.

* * *

><p>Glaring at Minako, Minato shook his head. The ones she roped into her plan had been sent home with detention but not his daughter. No she was in real trouble. This was a simple prank for the others, but it wasn't for Minako, nor was it a ploy to defend Naruto, that was just an excuse. Blazing blue eyes locked with cool lavender as father and daughter stared each other down. "Minako," he said, he had so much to say to her but he needed to get to the bottom of this, "…Why?" he asked.<p>

He needed to know why she would do this.

She went out of her way to hurt someone, she may have not done it physically but she hurt Sakura Haruno emotionally. The girl was still crying over her hair and probably wouldn't stop for a couple of days and the source of that young lady's woes was his own daughter. Watching Minako unwound, the small girl grabbed her chair till her knuckles turned white, "That harpy made Naruto upset! He confessed to her and she threw his feeling into his face!" she snapped.

Giving out a heavy sigh, Minato shook his head, now she was lying to his face. He didn't know what was happening to her. She was always a good child, the little angel to Naruto's devil. Now the two seemed to be switching positions. "Don't lie! Tell me why you did what you did! As for what she did to Naruto that is none of your business that's mine and your mothers! Now tell me why you attacked Sakura, this has more to do with you than your brother!" he yelled

Standing up on her chair fury lightening her up, Minako practically screamed, "I was teaching her a lesson not to hurt my brother because of her stupid fantasy romance with that jerk!" she screamed.

Slamming his hands on his desk, Minato watched Minako flinched, "Lie one more time and I'll ground you from everything; books, Kakashi, and the library!" he said quietly. The tone was quiet but it was laced with danger, he meant every word he just uttered. He would ground her. He had never done it personally but he would because he wouldn't have his daughter attacking villagers.

Glaring at the ground, Minako shook where she stood, "I hate her," she said at last.

Gazing at her surprised, Minato was unsure what to do but Minako continued, "I hate her! I don't know why but I hate her and I'm not going to let her hurt my brother! She could have been nice when she rejected him but she was mean. Just like this whole stupid village! Everyone hates Naruto and he never did a damn thing to them! Don't even try to say it's the pranks either and if Naruto controlled them the village wouldn't hate him. That won't work on me! Everyone hates him even before he did anything to them! They hate him for nothing!" she yelled.

Sighing, Minato sat back in his seat, "Minako that is something only me and your mother should worry about, you only need to worry about school and your own life," he said, feeling so tried. How many times had they had this discussion? She was always asking why.

Glaring at Minato, Minako growled, "Why is that your only answer! You're the Hokage! Why can't you make everyone be nice to him! Make them stop harassing him and everything else!" she yelled.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Minato gave out a ragged sigh, "Minako, even as the Hokage I can't change anyone's opinions, all I can do is be there for Naruto and defend him. Beside, everyone's feelings toward him will change, but we aren't here to discuss that. We're here to discuss you viciously attacking Sakura Haruno. You owe her an apology," he demanded.

Glaring, Minako shook her head, "No," she said firmly.

Narrowing his eyes, Minato stood up, "This isn't up for discussion young lady! You will apologize to Sakura Haruno, you did a horrible thing to her and I won't have my children think that's okay. You will tell her you're sorry!" he demanded.

Shaking her head, Minako glared, "I will never apologize and you can't make me!" she yelled. There was no way in hell she would ever apologize to Sakura, she hated her. That rat deserved what Minako did to her, she was rude and an idiot.

Sighing, Minato shook his head, "Your grounded," he said.

He thought he would never have to tell her that, but he said it. Watching shock hit her, it was quickly washed away when an angry flush covered Minako. "…I hate you! I hate you and I'm never coming home ever again!" she yelled before bolting from the room.

Watching her leave, Minato practically collapsed into his chair as a thousand and one tiny arrows shot through his heart. Hearing his protective Anbu come out, he felt a hand on his shoulder, "There, there, Lord Hokage, take deep breaths. She didn't mean that she's just a kid who's angry, they all at one time or another say they hate their parents," said one.

Looking up, Minato swallowed the lump in his throat, "Should we call Kushina-sama?" asked another.

Giving him a stiff nod, Minato made his way to the bathroom, his entire body feeling like lead. How the hell did Kushina put up with it? She had both children yell that at her and she just let it roll off her and continue one while he felt like he was about to die. He never wanted to hear his kids say that, he never even came close to saying something like that to his own parents.

Going to the sink, he gripped the porcelain and shook his head, parenting wasn't easy.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the forest feeling much like a ball of misery, Naruto sniffled back tears. Why was it always Sasuke? Wasn't he just as good as that teme? Plus he actually liked Sakura, so why didn't she like him back? Was it because he was ugly? Sighing, Naruto paused his pity party when he heard someone's footsteps, looking over he scowled when one of the sources of his misery waltzed toward him.<p>

Sasuke, the big shot all the girls liked, what was that teme doing out here and in his secret spot!

Turning his back on him, Naruto hunkered down and waited for the teme to leave only to get another stab of agitation when Sasuke plopped down next to him. Growling, he looked away, bastard thought he could just sit anywhere he pleased because he was so talented. "I heard you confess to Sakura and she rejected you," said Sasuke.

It was like someone drenched him in cold water, jumping up Naruto whirled on Sasuke ready for a fight, "Sakura's stupid for rejecting you," Sasuke said. Gapping at him in open shock, Naruto just stared at Sasuke waiting for him to tell him it was a joke but it didn't come.

Glaring at him, Naruto looked away, "Who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" he snapped.

Cracking a smile, Sasuke shrugged, "I'm in a good mood today, after all tomorrow I get to torture your sister while we do stupid practice for the stupid Winter Court," he said leaning back.

Frowning, Naruto sat down opposite of him, "Why does she like you more?" he moaned.

Shrugging, Sasuke frowned, "I don't know, seriously, I make most girls cry when they confess to me and I don't like any of them. I throw away their gifts in front of them if they leave it anonymously and I never take them if they offer them face-to-face. All they are to me is a bunch of screeching mindless idiots," he said truthfully, he found no mirth with his fan girls.

Glaring, Naruto snapped, "Don't call Sakura-chan a mindless idiot!" he yelled.

Frowning, Sasuke glared back, "I'll call her whatever I want, just because you like her doesn't mean I have to be nice. I'm not going to be nice to any stupid girl who only looks at me and sees a face, that's all they are and we're better off without them," he snapped.

Shaking his head, Naruto frowned, "Sakura is a good person! She warm and cute, she so smart too and she never backs down from a fight! I really like her," he said ending sadly.

Sighing, Sasuke shook his head, "Your really are devoted to her, but enough about that stupid stuff, we have eons before have to agonize about the stupid fairer sex. Why don't you refocus on your studies, I thought you wanted to protect Minako?" he said trying to snapped Naruto away from her.

Looking at him surprised, Naruto frowned, "…I said something bad to Minako," he muttered regretfully.

Smiling, Sasuke clapped Naruto's shoulder, "Don't worry, she's already forgive you, she's also moved onto something else besides you," he said, unsure if he shoulder tell Naruto. Tell the blond that his crush was about to become a victim to Minako's wrath. Thinking it over, he decided against it, he already pissed her off once and he had been attacked by her twice for it. He didn't even want to think what she would do if he told Naruto and he went to thwart her plans. Beside, Sakura probably did something worth whatever Minako had in store for her.

Everyone has done something worth a little punishment.

Looking over, Naruto frowned, "…Do you think Sakura doesn't like me because I'm ugly?" he asked.

Grimacing, Sasuke looked over with a groan, "Naruto, I'm a guy, I don't know if your ugly or handsome but if it helps I know there's a girl who likes you so I guess your attractive," said Sasuke shrugging. Hinata Hyūga liked Naruto for reasons unknown to practically everyone in class so maybe that would help convince the blond he wasn't hideous.

Perking up at that, Naruto looked at him interested, "There's a girl who likes me?" he asked.

Frowning, Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not telling you who it is, that's up to her and even if I don't like girls too much I'm not about to do something mean to one who's never annoyed me. I'm just going to let you know that there is someone that likes you and leave it at that," he said.

Giving a small smile, Naruto nodded, "…Want to spar?" he asked timidly.

Standing up, Sasuke sent him one of his infuriating smirks, "You don't provide much of a fight but whatever," he said cockily.

Giving him a small glare, that quickly transformed into a smile, "Just you watch teme! I'm going to be defeating you in no time!" he declared pumped up.

* * *

><p>Walking through the woods, Kakashi headed toward a spot he often found the Namikaze siblings when they were upset about something. When you reached a certain depth in the woods you came upon trees with roots that grew in a peculiar way that actually gave you shelter. Those trees were a godsend in the forest of death. He, Obito, and Rin often occupied one when they bunked down.<p>

There weren't many outside the forest, but a couple of its seeds were able to float beyond and plant themselves in the surrounding woods. He discovered that Naruto and Minako found one and claimed it as their own, even carved in their names on the tree. Finally reaching it, he could hear angry muttering from inside and knew he finally found Minako.

Walking up, he gave the tree a knock, "Knock, knock, anyone with blond pigtails in?" he called out.

Hearing the muttering stop, Kakashi ducked under and slowly made his way to the huddle form of Minako, she looked furious and sadden all at once. "So tell me, what's the plan? Are you going to stay here and turn this into a real house? You'll have to board up between the gaps, maybe leave a few openings for windows and a door. Then you'll have to cook on a fire since you can't have an oven," he said looking around the small space.

Watching her fidget, he continued, "Hopefully your parents will let you keep your clothes, but even if they do where are you going to keep them. I guess you can hang them up, but then theirs washing them and that's going to be a chore without a washing machine," he said.

Looking over with a glare, Minako crossed her arms, "I'm not apologizing to that girl and I'm never going home again! I don't care if I have to become a caveman!" she yelled at him.

Sighing, Kakashi sat down, "Minako, you know what you did was wrong," he told her.

Getting a simple turn away, he sighed, "Fine, but you can't live under a tree," he said, she really was far too stubborn for her own good. Just like her mother, Kushina was an unmovable wall just like Minako was, both kids took after their father in the looks department but they were their mother. Watching her open her mouth, he raised his hand, "I know, you're not going home. So instead you'll come home with me…at least for a couple of days but you need to apologize to that girl. Then you need to apologize to your dad, the man looked ready to cry" he told her, muttering the last part.

Seeing her look of surprise, he reached out a hand, "Don't give me that look, you think me or your parents would let you live under a tree?" he asked her.

Frowning, Minako crawled over to Kakashi and grabbed his hand, "I'm not apologizing to her," she muttered once more.

Rolling his eyes, Kakashi sighed, "Whatever you say Minako, whatever you say," he said.

* * *

><p>Walking down the steps to Obito, Minato felt the day weigh down on him, he had never gotten into a fight with Minako that wended that badly. Naruto arrived home late and when he found out what happen, he became furious and swore vengeance on his sister. The only good thing that came from today was Sakura's parents, they weren't happy but they weren't furious.<p>

They had been merciful saying that they understood; children will be children and sometimes that meant they were cruel to each other. They took the still sobbing Sakura home, he offered them payment for her hair; he remember Kushina saying something about extensions. They told him though that they would take care of it.

Pausing outside the door, he opened up and was surprised when he found Obito staring at the door almost expectantly, almost like he was looking forward to company. Feeling a small bubble of hope spring up, it was quickly popped when Obito looked away grouchily. That just left confusion, he was looking forward to someone coming but as far as Minato knew only he came anymore.

Kushina only got depressed when she visited him, she use to bring Naruto and Minako before they were old enough to remember. However, after Obito yelled at Naruto who ask endless questions when he was two, she stopped. Then after she stop bringing the kids she began to barely come.

Kakashi, well it was the same with him, he only got depressed because seeing Obito made him think of himself as a failure. They were the only ones who could get down here, maybe Kushina or Kakashi still visited and just didn't tell him.

He doubted they would want to talk about it, Obito had become a bit of a taboo among them. The only time he was brought up was when Naruto and Minako asked about him in the photos. Watching Obito lay down and roll over so he show Minato his back, the young Hokage sat down in front of the glass. Ignoring the chair this time, letting his head touch the glass, he pour out his day for Obito and as he did Obito finally gave him a positive reaction.

Something he hadn't seen in years.

Sighing, he frowned and he neared the end, "She sheared off all that girls' hair giving her Gai's haircut," he said actually getting a snort of amusement from Obito. Continuing on, he sighed, "What alarms me most is what happen afterward. I asked her why she did it, I had to ask a couple of time before she finally gave a real answer and it wasn't one I was expecting. She said she hated Sakura and she looked…she had a very scary expression on her face when she did. I thought I wouldn't have to see my own daughter hate someone," he said sounding upset and worried.

Rolling his eyes, Obito scoffed, "So what are you going to alienate her now because she hates? Hate to shatter your world for you, but people hate people. You don't always need a reason, some people just rub you wrong and nothing will change that. So before you write your own daughter off as evil, why don't you just get over it? She may be a good girl but she not perfect. She messes up and she does bad things just like any other child. Just because she a good girl most of the time doesn't mean she'll always be that way. If you have trouble now I don't even want to see what happens when she turns into a teenager," he said sternly.

Looking at him shocked, Minato blinked in surprise, because that was the most passion Obito displayed outside of his plans of a better world. Frowning, Minato nodded, "…I guess you're right, I overreacted, I overthought the situation because of everything. The festival is only weeks away, then around the corner of that is the meeting between me and the Fourth Raikage. That's sure to be fun, him attempting to pull off some plot from behind my back," he said sighing.

Looking at him with no sympathy in his eyes, Obito leaned back, "You aimed for the position of Hokage so you reap what you sow. Besides how will this be any different from when you met with other?" he griped. Honestly, making such a big fuss over a meeting, at least he got to leave his cramp quarters, Obito hadn't seen the sun since he got moved to this blasted cell.

He could still remember that day, or rather that night.

The sky had been completely clear, not a single cloud marred it. It was an endless inky black canvas with stars as bright as the lights during the festival. They twinkled and shone so bright that night, he wondered if the gods did that for him because he was going to die in this hole. The only way he could get out was when he changed his idea of a peaceful worlds and that wouldn't happen in this lifetime.

He saw what this world gave you when you believed in it.

Never again, he would never believe in a broken world, never, because when he did all he got was a stab to the back. He got his heart ripped out and crushed. Hearing a sigh emit from Minato, Obito was pulled from his thoughts when a trouble look cross Minato, "Usually I wouldn't worry in the slightest, but this time I'm going to have to bring Kushina and the kids," he said.

Feeling a jolt, Obito kept his expression cool but inside his head a plan was formulating, for once that hardass A would be doing him a favor. There was an opening, an opening to do something, Minako could-, feeling a weight slam into him Obito felt a throbbing headache form.

Minako!

He yelled at her and she hadn't been here since then, he needed her to come back in time, he needed her to be able to get anything done. Damn it! Ignoring everything else that came from his sensei, Obito racked his brain for a solution, he needed a way to bring her back. How though? He couldn't send a message through Minato he doubt his existence was only discussed when the children were out or asleep. Zetsu couldn't let a single toe cross into his prison and if he could escape he would have done that day one. He couldn't do a damn thing because of all of Minato's seals, he created new ones just to hold him, when it came to seals his former sensei was a genius.

Every time he tried to activate the Sharingan a pain that was unlike no other crippled him and there was no building up a resistance to the pain either. The more he could take the more it increased and he couldn't keep his eyes activated for long because if he kept it up to long the pain magnified till he blacked out. Whenever he did that, he woke up with a headache that would kill the gods.

He didn't even know what the seals around his chamber did, nor he want to even find out.

Making his way to his bed, Obito laid down upon it with a deep frown, what to do now?

Watching Obito go to bed, Minato frowned, what was going on in his head? He was use to him ignoring him but you actually go to bed while he was here. That was a bit of an odd thing for him, shaking his head, Minato started toward the stairs wondering what was up with him. Maybe his imprisonment was finally taking its toll on him.

* * *

><p>Gazing at Naruto unsure what to say, Kushina sighed, he was going to ask soon. She knew he left school but she also couldn't scold him for it. He got his little heartbroken today and now he would learn his sister went and cut off most of that girls hair. Naruto was going to be furious. While Kushina felt so conflicted. While it was a horrible thing her daughter cut off a girl's hair, she did do it to defend her brother from what the girl he liked said. Then again, Minako shouldn't be involving herself in her brother's business. It was his business, not hers, so she was just conflicted.<p>

Naruto appeared to be in a good mood though.

Not completely happy, but better than what she thought he would be. Sighing, she looked down at Minako and Minato's seat, both were empty of her loved ones Minako ran away from home and Minato was doing damage control. Although there really wasn't that much damage control to be done, the Haruno's were surprisingly understanding.

They were good people, saying they understood that children could be cruel to each other. Not to worry because no child was perfect. They have had their own problems with their daughter so while they didn't approve of what Minako did they were going to start a riot. Children were unnecessarily cruel to each other and nothing would ever really change that.

They were lucky. Very lucky because that could have taken a bad turn, "Where's Minako and dad?" asked Naruto finally. Pulling away from his ramen, she just had to give him some after hearing his little heart got broken, "Minako's always here, but does dad have some work for the festival or something?" asked Naruto, slurping up some more ramen.

Sighing, Kushina gave a small whine, "Well, um, your dad is cleaning up a mess Minako made?" she said awkwardly.

Looking at her surprised, Naruto snorted, "What, she try to steal forbidden scrolls to read again?" he asked rolling his eyes. That had actually been something Minako had done before, but after her first scolding the girl never tried that again. Shaking her head, Naruto frowned, "…She damage a library book?" he asked taking a stab in the dark. Getting another no from his mom, he frowned before his eyes widen, "Did she put Sasuke in the hospital after we trained together?" he asked, his expression mixed between shocked, horror, and impressed.

Sighing, she shook her head no, "…Your sister, well she ran away from home after she got into a fight with your dad," she said, she was going to take this slow.

Gapping at her, Naruto dropped his chopstick, "Her and dad fought!" he yelled shocked.

Nodding, she sighed, "Your dad wanted her to apologize for something that she did but she refused and it just got out of hand and they fought. So she ran away, but all she's going to do is stay at Kakashi's for a couple of days. While she and daddy get over their fight," Kushina told him.

Nodding, still shocked that his sister would actually fight with their dad, Naruto frowned, "What the heck she do?" he asked. He was a little curious, was Minako just a late bloomer for trouble? Was she really his sister? Was she too a troublemaker, just didn't develop a taste for it till now.

Sighing, Kushina stood up and made her way to the kitchen, fixing him up a desert she walked back to him and place it on the table, "She cut off a lot of Sakura's hair," she said quickly making her way back to Minako's room to start packing a bag for Minako. Not even seconds later a loud "WHAT," erupted through the house. Giving yet another sigh when Naruto began to yelled, she packed Minako's favorite outfits, her kitty stuffed animal, and her favorite books.

This would be the first time she ever stayed away from home.

* * *

><p>He needed to get her back to Tobi.<p>

Especially with where she was now, Minako was distant from her beloved daddy. This would be perfect, this would be the perfect time and opportunity to turn her against him. Smirking Zetsu zoomed through the earth, this was the best opportunity to get her firmly on their side. They could turn her completely against Minato and without guilt or loyalty holding her to her father she could really do some damage and help them get to Tobi.

She could them openings into Konoha. Openings to finally liberate Tobi from his prison and with her on the team and him guiding her they could use her to manipulate Minato. Even if he could become a cold calculating machine there was a difference between attacking a pupil and your own blood.

He would hesitate.

He would give an opening.

An opening is all that Pain would need, a single opening and the Yellow Flash would be gone and the destruction of Konoha would be that much easier. Along with the plan to bring Madara back, they might actually get ahead of schedule. Watching Minako and Kakashi, Zetsu frowned as the two of them awkwardly made their way around each other.

Hearing a knock at the door, he watch Kakashi leave Minako alone and headed toward the door, the moment he heard Kushina, he let his head appear above and beckoned her to the bathroom. Hearing her follow, he wait till she closed the door before speaking, _"You haven't been visiting Tobi,"_ he stated.

First things first was to get to the bottom of that.

Seeing her look at him afraid, she frowned, "…Tobi got really mad at me, I don't think he wants me to see him anymore," she cried, tears in her eyes. Feeling a stab of annoyance, Zetsu felt glad that she couldn't read his expression," he yelled at me and told me to get out, he hates me," she muttered.

Internally glaring, Zetsu nodded before cursing Tobi's stupid nature in his head. Stupid idiot was willing to squander his small chance at escape. If he wasn't so essential to Madara's plans he would leave that idiot to rot and focus on Pain, but he couldn't. Pain wasn't in on the full deal. **"Tobi gets angry when people remind him of his…beloved. You must have done that, it still hurts him to think of her, you should go see him. He'll apologize to you, I know it," **said Black.

Seeing her frown, he continued, _'Don't you want to see Tobi again? I thought you liked Tobi?" _asked White Zetsu.

Looking at him with a bashful expression, she nodded, "I do, but what if he doesn't want to see me. He sounded like he hated me Zetsu," she said worried.

Frowning, Zetsu sank down, **"Do something for him then, something you know he'll forgive you for. He can't be angry if you give him a gift," **Black told her disappearing.

Watching him sink away, Minako sunk into thought, what could she do to show Tobi she was sorry and get him to forgive her? Feeling the question toss in her brain something struck, she knew exactly what she needed to do to get him to forgive her!

* * *

><p><strong>Well, Minako and Minato have gotten into a fight, Zetsu wants to make use of this divide, Tobi needs a plan, and what will happen when brother and sister met! Tune in next time to find out!<strong>


End file.
